The One That Got Away
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: Fang and Iggy, good friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. He moves to Cali to live with his dad, leaving instructions for Fang to take care of Max. So how does Fang keep the boys away when he's falling for her himself? Rated T, AU, no wings
1. He's moving

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck junior? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

The One That Got Away

**Discalimer: I do not own:(**

Fang

Chapter 1

"You're doing _what_?" I practically yelled at my blind best friend.

"I told you, Fang. My dad asked me last night if I wanted to move in with him, in California… Fang, I said yes. I know he's been a jerk the first couple of years but I'm ready to forgive him." Iggy explained. We were outside his house, sitting on the back steps, facing his backyard.

"Fang, you can't leave me here! It's senior year! Just one more year, and we're outta this place"

"Listen, Fang. Be serious for a second, okay? My little sister, Max, is moving here in my place. I need you to take care of her. Look out for her; make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. And try to keep the guys off her, okay?" Iggy begged. His gaze was right over my shoulder, but his eyes were filled with plead. "I don't know what I'd do without my baby sister"

"Sure, Iggy" I said.

"I have to leave tonight if I'm going, Fang. So, I was wondering if you'd stay over until then. Max is on her way here, Mom went to pick her up from the airport."

"This is all happening too quick" I said. "If you leave, I'll just have Gazzy here. I can't live with just Gazzy, Iggy."

"You're not one to have too many friends, anyways" Iggy said. "Now, come help me in the kitchen. I'm making a welcome home dinner for Max."

"Did I ever mention I suck at cooking?" I asked, standing up.

"No"

"Well, I am now."

* * *

><p>"Hand me the salt, Fang" Iggy instructed from the oven. Don't ask me how the blind kid can cook, because I sure as heck don't know. I handed him the pepper, just to see what he'd do.<p>

"I said the _salt_. Not the pepper, Fang"

"How'd you know?" I asked, handing him the right one.

"I'm not stupid. I know you that well."

"Oh."

"Iggy, we're home!" Dr. Martinez, Iggy's mom, called from the front door.

"We're in here" Iggy called back. I heard the clicking of heels, and then I heard the door shut. "Fang, hand me the tomatoes"

"Yes, sir" I said sarcastically, opening the fridge to hand him two perfectly ripe tomatoes.

"Here-"

I was cut off by the girl standing in the kitchen. She had long brown wavy hair down her back, side bangs tucked behind her ear and brown eyes. She had a black trench coat on and jeans, a grey shirt under the coat. She was pulling off some grey gloves from her hands.

Let's just say my jaw hit the floor. She wasn't the little kid I remembered from, like, first grade.

"Just hand me the tomatoes" Iggy said impatiently.

"Iggy," she cried, running to hug him.

"Max!" he cried, dropping his spoon in the spaghetti bowl. They hugged for a long time. If that was Max… there was no _little _to that sister. She had long legs, a flat stomach (from what I could tell) and, er, boobs. Max had freckles under her eyes and long, thick eyelashes. And that was without makeup.

"I missed you!" She said, pulling away. She tucked her hair behind her ear again and smiled at her older brother.

"You've gotten taller!" Iggy said as Dr. Martinez entered the kitchen.

"It smells good, honey" she said, sitting down on one of the bar stools. "Where's Ella?"

Ella is Iggy's thirteen year old sister. She has long blonde hair like Iggy, bangs and brown eyes.

"She went to walk Magnolia" I said. It was then when Max finally noticed me.

"Do I know you?" She asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Because you look like a rat I once saw"

"Hey, Max" I smirked. "You've gotten older"

"I could say the same for you, Nick." She snapped. Let's just say we weren't very good friends in the first grade. Back when we were in the same grade. The very next year Dr. Martinez held Max back because her birthday was late.

"Last time I saw you, your face was all red"

"Maybe that's because you were hanging me off the monkey bars?" She suggested, hopping up on top of the counter. She swung her legs back and forth as she glared at me.

"I remember that like it was yesterday" I said. Boy, had she grown up. She used to have that ugly haircut because she had cut her own hair with a kitchen knife, and she used to be the skinniest girl in the class.

"Maybe that's because your brain is so small" She sniped.

"Hey, hey, no need to be so mean" Iggy said, breaking up our glare war.

"Whatever"

"Fang, please" Iggy said. "Get along with him, Max; he's your ride to school for now on"

"What?" She asked, staring. "Why?"

"Because I have a car" I stated. "And by the looks of it, you don't"

"Maybe because Jeb wouldn't buy me one" She said matter-of-factly.

Jeb is her father, the one that lives in California.

"Maybe you should have stayed with Jeb" I countered.

"Maybe you should-"

"Max! Fang! Cut it out!" Iggy shouted.

"Iggy, no; I have to go. I now remember why I was so happy she left in the first place" I snarled, grabbing up my jacket. Max's mouth formed an O.

"Take it back!"

"No. I'm gone. Bye, Iggy"

"Fang, don't do this" Iggy said. "It's my last night here"

"I know, but don't you remember in first grade? She was horrible!"

"Hello, still in the room" Max said loudly.

"Chicks" I groaned.

"Sexist!" She accused.

"First grade all over again" I muttered. "I'll stay for dinner, Iggs. Then I have to get home"

"Alright, Iggy; go load the car up with your bags" Dr. Martinez told Iggy. "We better get you to the airport"

"Help me, Fang" Iggy said, stacking up all the plates perfectly. Even as a blind dude, he was still good. "I need some help carrying all these bags"

"Let's go" I said.

"I'll help" Max offered.

"No thanks, we need big strong men" I told her.

"Where are you going to find those?" She growled. "Certainly not here"

"Max, leave Fang alone" Dr. Martinez called from the dining room. I snickered as I picked up three bags.

"Yeah, leave me alone" I snickered as we went outside with our bags.

"Don't forget, Fang. Watch out for her. I don't care who the guy is, don't let her date 'em. Take care of her, please. Oh, and don't forget about taking her to school tomorrow" Iggy said, opening the car door as Dr. Martinez hustled outside.

"Bye, Iggy. I promise I will" I said as the car started up. "Text me later"

"Okay" He said as they drove off. I turned around to see Max in the doorway of the front door.

"Ugh" She said in disgust, wrinkling her nose and slamming the door. This was going to be a long year.

**Let me know if I should continue this!**

**Iggy: Let's go find a penguin.**

**Me: Why?**

**Iggy: Because penguins are in Antartica. And I can see in Antartica.**

**Me: Oh. Let's go, then!  
><strong>

**Don't forget; I need to know if I should continue this!**


	2. He's annoying

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck junior? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

The One That Got Away

Max

Chapter 2

Trust me, if I wanted Nick 'Fang' Ride at my house, I'd call in the clown store to send me one. It was true that Fang is a really, really cute guy, but if I told him that, his ego would explode. His black hair that swished right above his eyes was shiny and black, and when he walked outside the sun made it shiny. He always wore sneakers, no matter what. Black jeans were his specialty, and half the time they were skinny jeans. But that was only half. He's the star baseball player, along with basketball. He's also my neighbor now.

I hate him. It all started in first grade, when we were in the same class. I had the biggest crush on him, so I followed him around. Laugh all you want to, but I did. We were inseparable. Wherever he was, I was too. Then there was that one day when I tried to kiss him. He locked me in a dog crate on show and tell day. Another time, he hung me off the monkey bars. That was the day when Jeb won custody of me. I moved to California and got held back thanks to Mom and Jeb.

Now that I'm seventeen, I get to choose who I live with. One guesses on who I chose to live with?

Right-o you are.

"Max," I heard from the next room. I poked my head in Ella's room to see her.

She had pink walls, blue trim, purple carpet and green curtains. Her bedspread was orange, her pillows were yellow and her dresser was red.

"Holy crap," I said. "It's a rainbow"

"Yeah, I never got to re-decorate. Wait until you see your room"

"My room," I asked, running for my door.

"Wait, Max!" My thirteen year old sister called.

"What?" I asked, poking my head in again.

"Let's talk! I haven't seen you in ages" She begged. She patted her desk chair and I sat down.

"So, Ella, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"No, Max. I have a best friend, though." She said excitedly.

"What's her name?" I asked. "It is her, right?"

"Her name's Angel Ride. She's Fang's sister"

"Nick," I said, shuddering.

"He's not that bad, Max." Ella said. "He's really cool"

"Cool?" I asked. "Nick Ride? Cool?"

"Yes. He taught me how to play basketball"

"I could have taught you, Ella" I said. "So, who are your other friends?"

"I don't have many, Max. I'm not too popular, you know" Ella sighed. She had her blonde hair in a ponytail and her bangs hung out.

"Why aren't you popular, Ella?" I asked, worried. I had a lot of friends in California. My best friend's name was JJ, but I still had a lot of other friends. I never had a boyfriend, though.

"I'm just not" She shrugged.

"That's stupid" I said, "You're amazing"

"Thanks Max. Now, what are you wearing to school tomorrow?" she asked, standing up.

"Clothes" I said stupidly. What else?

"No, what outfit? Let's go pick it out"

Oh, crap.

"I like that one" Ella decided. I did an once-over in the mirror, and then decided on wearing it tomorrow. It was jean shorts, a sleeveless short jean jacket, and a white tank top. I had my sneakers on from earlier, and that's probably what I'd be wearing tomorrow.

"Me, too" I said. My room wasn't too bad; turns out Mom had re-decorated for me. The walls were dark green, a warm and cozy color. The carpet was grey and the bedspread was white. I tended to get messy easily, but I could keep things clean if I wanted.

"You're so wearing it tomorrow" Ella decided. I turned different angles in the mirror. On my left side, I had a couple more freckles than I did on my right. On my right side, my birthmark on my leg showed. It was in the shape of, oddly, Kansas. Or so I thought so.

"I will" I shrugged. "It's okay"

"I have to get some sleep. First day of school is tomorrow"

"I'm aware of that" I joked, stripping out of my clothes and slipping into my pajamas. I'm so glad Mom had bought me some clothes before I got here. Plus I had brought my clothes here, so…

"Goodnight, Max" Ella called as she left the room.

"'Night, Ella" I called back.

"Max! Wake up! Fang's outside!" I heard Mom call from the front of the house. Apparently last night I had rolled off the bed, because somehow I had landed on the floor.

"Make him sweat. I'm getting dressed" I called back, pulling the shirt from last night over my head. I heard a car horn outside, and I rolled my eyes.

Nick Ride is so…. frustrating.

After I was fully dressed, I slipped a bracelet on, and swiped some mascara on. Hey, I can be a girl, too.

I pulled my over-the-shoulder purse on and ran out the front door.

"Bye, Mom!" I called. I opened the door to find a black Call of Duty; Black Ops Edition Wrangler jeep. Nick sat in the front seat, looking down at his phone. I flung open the passenger door and sat down, putting my purse in the floorboard in front of me.

"Who are you texting?" I asked. I didn't really care, I just felt like saying it.

"My girlfriend" He grunted.

"Nick Ride has a girlfriend?" I asked as we backed out of the driveway. "Who'd want to date _you_?"

"You'd be surprised" He smirked. I hated that smirk. "And why can't you just say 'Fang' like everyone else, anyways?"

"Because your friends call you Fang, right" I asked.

"Yes" He said, concentrating on the road.

"I'm not your friend" I told him. "So why should I call you Fang like the rest of your friends do?"

"Because you like the oh-so-hot Fang Ride" Nick suggested.

"Oh, shut up." I said, pulling out my iPhone.

"Spoiled brat" Nick muttered under his breath.

"I heard that" I snapped. "I'm not spoiled, either, Nick."

"Please just call me Fang. It's really annoying to be called Nick all the time." He begged.

"No" I insisted. "Your name is Nick on your birth certificate, so I'm calling you Nick"

"Actually, it's not. It's Nicholas."

"Oh, screw it all! I don't care what I call you, so why should you?" I said, tapping away on my iPhone.

"Because I like the nickname Fang" He said, pulling into the school parking lot. "See that spot right there?"

"Yeah" I said, looking up at the empty one way off to the side. About a five minute walk to the school.

"That's mine" He grinned.

"Oh, wow, that one surprised me. Why is it so far away?"

"Because I wanted it to be far away; I like walking"

"Screw you" I muttered, opening the door as he eased in the spot.

"Hold on! I'm not fully parked yet!" He protested.

"I don't care" I said, slamming the door.

"Be careful with Paul!" Nick shouted. "He's a precious jeep"

"Paul? You named the thing?" I asked, waiting for him to start walking. As much as I hate to admit, I needed him to show me to the front office.

"He's not a thing. He's my baby" Nick said, placing a quick kiss on the jeep's front. "Now, let's go"

**Me: Guys, I'm still wondering if I should continue...**

**Iggy: You better! I can't be canceled!**

**Me: If they dont like the story, you will be!**

**Iggy: Don't make her take it down!**


	3. Lissa

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness**

The One That Got Away

Fang

Chapter 3

"Hey, Fang" A girl said as we opened the front doors.

"Hey" I answered back. Max's mouth was in the shape of an O, surprised I was right about the girls liking me thing. It's true, though. I was really popular with the girls, which I'm not complaining about.

"I hope you're in my homeroom this year again!" She called as I walked inside. I think her name was Amber. Who knows?

"Who was she?" Max asked. "And why didn't you introduce me?"

"Because they don't care about you" I said, waiting by the inside fountain.

"What are you doing?" She asked when I sat down on the edge.

"Waiting on Lissa," I said.

"Who's that?"

"My girlfriend," I said as I spotted her. Her red hair was down her back, and she was wearing a skirt with a ruffled top. She walked over in her heels, and smiled at me.

"Fang," She cried. "I missed you!"

"I saw you the other night, Lissa" I sad as I pulled her into a hug. She smelled like lavender.

"Who's this?" She asked when she pulled away.

"Oh, Iggy's sister, Max" I introduced. Max was standing, arms crossed and glaring.

"F-Nick was supposed to take me to the office so I can sign in" Max growled. Did she almost call me Fang?

"I'll take you" Lissa offered. "I'm the class president, anyways"

"Okay" Max said, allowing herself to be led by Lissa to the office, which turned out to be right behind her. The door was under a big sign that said _Office._

"Wow, I'm stupid" I heard herself say.

"Yes, you are" I said. Lissa didn't hear, though. Oh, but Max did.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"There's nothing going on between you two, is there?" Lissa asked me in homeroom.

"No," I said, widening my eyes. "She's… complicated"

"She's nice, I was wondering if there was something going on, is all" Lissa said.

"Max? Nice?"

"Yes, Fang; Max Martinez is nice. She's really nice, actually. Why do you guys have problems?"

"Never mind" I murmured.

"Okay. Don't tell me, then. We should just call off our date we had planned for this weekend, too. We might be 'having problems' like you and Max have." Lissa snapped.

"No, Lissa." I said, "It's not like that."

"Really, Fang, because that's what it seems like" She said, gathering up her books as the bell rang. "I think we needed a break, anyways"

"Lissa, how about I take you out tonight; I have a plan. Please come with me" I begged, hooking my pinkie around hers as we guided ourselves through the hallway. She turned and tucked a piece of fiery red hair behind her ear.

"I don't know…" She trailed off.

"Please?" I said, stopping in front of her Math class. I kissed her quickly on the lips, then pulled away to see her reaction.

"I'll see what I can do" She said. "Talk to you later"

"See you" I said. The hallway was pretty much cleared now, and I had my English class first.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Mr. Ride, nice of you to join our class," Miss Beth, our teacher said as I sauntered through the door. Miss Beth was the youngest teacher at our school, being twenty-one. She was really pretty, too, with long curly black hair and a nice tan thanks to the summer sun. She had a cream colored skirt on and a baby pink top tucked into it.

"Hel-lo Mr. Ride" I heard a girl snicker from the back of the room. I didn't turn to look at her; I kept my eyes on the teacher.

"It's nice of you to invite me" I said, wiggling my eyebrows as I took a seat by the door. I always tried to sit close to the door.

"Mr. Ride, we were going over the essay that will be assigned as the first grade of the year," Miss Beth continued. "It will be 3,000 words."

"That's not too bad" I said, pursing my lips and nodding my head.

"Excuse me, three thousand words _per chapter_" Miss Beth added, crossing her arms and leaning on her desk. She even had an apple on it… how cliché.

"Fa-ng!" a chorus of voices said. I turned to finally examine my classmates. There was Jimmy, Jane, So-and-so… my eyes landed on one of my best friends, Zephyr 'Gazzy' Renolds. Don't ask why the little pyro's nickname is Gazzy, or even the Gasman. Just go with it, and you might find out later.

The second time my eyes raked the class, they landed on the girl with long brown wavy hair.

"What's she doing here?" I asked, waving my hand in the air like I did in fifth grade. "Please tell me why a junior is in here?"

"What?" Miss Beth said, turning around from writing on the board and narrowing her eyes at me. "That 'junior' is now a senior, thanks to her grades. She skipped a grade."

"She did what?" I asked stupidly. Okay, I know what skipping a grade is. A really smart kid named Luis Chan did it in sixth grade. I don't know how Max Martinez did it, though.

"Skipped a grade; Now can we get back to English?"

"Sure. Carry on" I said, reaching for her desk while slightly tipping in mine.

"What are you doing?" Miss Beth snapped, narrowing her eyes. I wanted to tell her not to do that, she doesn't look too attractive when she does it, but I held my tongue.

"I need a tissue" I said innocently. On her desk was a little green box of Kleen-X tissues.

"Hurry up, Mr. Ride! I need to get back to teaching!"

"Yes, ma'am" I said, reaching further.

I didn't know reaching further would send me toppling to the floor.

"Ouch." I groaned, picking myself up off the floor.

"Mr. Ride!" Miss Beth screeched.

"Did you guys see that? Because I will _not _be doing it again…" I muttered.

"Smooth move, Ride" I heard a familiar voice hiss with laughter. The whole room was laughing, but I pegged Max for saying it.

"Hey, now-"

"Mr. Ride, please. Go to the office." Miss Beth sighed. "On the first day, too…"

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Nick Ride, why are you here?" The principal asked as I pressed the bag of ice closer to my bruised leg.

"I, uh, fell" I murmured. "Out of my chair… in English class"

"What made you fall, Nick?" She asked. Sh wore that pantsuit type of clothing like the old ladies usually do.

"I needed a tissue, ma'am" I said, turning my charm on. It worked last year; maybe it'll work this year. I usually could get what I wanted when I used the charm. "And I was reaching for a tissue when the desk turned over. Ma'am, I think we should raise some money for new desks. I could start a fundraiser, or-"

"Why, Nick. What an idea; we could always use more student council!" Principal Nixon chirped. "You should go sign up. What were your ideas?"

See? Punishment forgotten…

"Well, I was thinking about maybe a car wash? The cheerleaders would be perfect for the job" I said, coming up with an idea off the top of my head. I was just that good.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Fang, what're we doing after school today?" Gazzy asked, shoving a fry into his mouth.

"We," Lissa said, using her finger to point to me, and then her own self, "Are hanging out. Where are we going, Fang?"

"Uh," I said. "It's a surprise"

"What happened in the principal's office earlier?" Gazzy asked, draining the rest of his Coke. We were barely half way through with our lunch hour and this kid was already done.

"Nothing" I smirked, "She let me loose"

"Why?" Lissa asked, taking a bite of her salad. "What did you do?"

"I offered some student council ideas" I said, leaning back in my chair and drinking a sip of my Dr. Pepper. "Gets her every time"

"Well, since I'm the student council president you can help me out" Lissa winked.

"Nice to know we have a great principal" Gazzy murmured.

"You try convincing her stuff when you're in trouble" I said. "It's not easy."

"I see" Gazzy nodded approvingly.

"Is Max looking for a seat?" Lissa said all of a sudden. I looked up to see Iggy's little sister standing in the front of the cafeteria, holding her tray of food and looking for a seat. My eyes immediately flew to the extra seat at our table.

"Lissa, don't-"

"MAX! OVER HERE!" Lissa shouted, waving her arms over her head. I sighed and face-palmed as Max smiled slightly and made her way over to our table.

"Thanks, Lissa" Max smiled as she sat her tray down beside Gazzy and slid into her blue chair. She put her bag down beside her feet and scooted her chair in. "So, what are we talking about?"

"_We _are talking about what we're doing after school. _You _just arrived" I told her.

"_I _am not stupid" Max said, mocking my tone. "And you have to take me home after school. So don't make too many plans"

"He does?" Lissa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he does" Max said, biting into her banana. "I have to be home by four, F-Nick"

"F-Nick" Gazzy laughed.

"I meant Nick" Max glared.

"Sorry" Gazzy said, halting at her glare.

"I have a basketball practice tomorrow morning, so you'd better be ready when I pick you up tomorrow" I told her, spooning some of the red beans and rice the cafeteria had cooked. Let's just say McDonalds was favored over our grill food.

"I'll be ready when I'm ready" Max snapped.

"Calm down," I said.

"Max, do you want to hang out with Fang and me this afternoon?" Lissa asked her. "That way he doesn't have to ditch me to drive you home?"

"You mean Nicky was going to ditch you to take me home?" Max asked. I cringed at the nickname.

"I want you there, too" Lissa said.

_Why?_

"But Lissa," I protested. "It was supposed to be a date"

"She can come. Honestly, Fang" Lissa said, sending me a glare before smiling at Max again.

I silently groaned before standing up and stretching. "I'm going outside"

"Wait up" Gazzy said, following behind.

**Me: I'm going to change my update day to EVERY MONDAY and maybe EVERY SATURDAY.**

**Iggy: SHe tries, people.**

**me: Now hand me my iPad.**

**Iggy: I cant see it -argues-**

**Me: Sorry...**

**R&R**


	4. Suprise, suprise

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness**

The One That Got Away

Max

Chapter 4

"So where exactly are you taking her?" I asked as Fang buckled his seat belt. I was in the back by myself, Lissa in shotgun, and Fang was driving.

Help us.

Just kidding, he was a pretty good driver; except when he had road rage. But that was pretty much it.

"None ya dang business" He said, eyes on the road.

"I'd like to know" Lissa said truthfully.

"I was thinking…" Fang said, pulling into city-limits. "That we could get tattoos"

"Tattoos" Lissa repeated while staring at her boyfriend.

"Yes." Fang said simply. He pulled into a corner market type thing, where the shops formed a big L. on the very end, a small tattoo parlor sat. It wasn't very busy, beside a girl that looked about sixteen sat on a stool, playing with her ankle, where a small blue dolphin was printed.

"I don't know, Fang" Lissa said, biting her lip as Fang opened the door for her. I slid out of the jeep and headed for the door. I wasn't eighteen yet, but Fang and Lissa were. Maybe I could forge Jeb's signature? It could be easy. I mean, I had done it before and gotten a tattoo… okay, more on that later.

"It'll be alright" Fang promised her as he wrapped his arm around her. "You won't feel it, anyway"

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"I can take the girl in here" A woman with about fifty tattoos on her arms said. Lissa took a deep breath and followed the woman behind a curtain.

"Come on" Another woman said to Fang. She had a lot more tattoos than the first woman did. Fang followed her behind a different curtain.

"Did you want one?" A man with very few tattoos asked. I turned to him nodded.

"No, she's only seventeen" Fang said, pulling the curtain back suddenly. "She can't have one"

"Shut up, Nick." I said. "I have a parent's signature"

"No, she doesn't" Fang said to the man. Way to ruin my fun.

"I do" I insisted. "And I've gotten one before!"

"Ma'am, I can't give you one if your brother says you don't have a signature" The guy said.

"Listen," I said, looking at his name tag. "Rory; I have a signature. And that faggot is not my brother"

"Sir," Rory said, looking at Fang. "She says she has a signature."

"Make her show you, then" Fang said as the woman cleaned his wrist where he chose to get the tattoo.

"Ma'am,"

"Give me the sheet, I'll sign it" I insisted. "I can forge my dad's signature"

"No can do, little lady" Fang's lady said. "We don't want to get sued"

"Oh, come on!" I said, glaring at Fang. "He's not even related to me!"

"I said no, Max" Fang said smugly. "And I'm in charge of you, remember? You remember."

I swear, one day I'm going to beat the cow crap out of that boy.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Let's see it" Fang said as Lissa came out from behind the curtain.

"Okay" Lissa said, pulling her coat back a little to show us the new tat.

Right below her collar, a pink butterfly was inked on her skin. A little piece of tape was over it, to keep the ink from smearing off until it was done drying.

"That's… the tattoo you chose?" Fang asked his eyes wide. His face was pale and his eyebrows were raised.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it? Let's see yours"

"I, uh" Fang said, turning his arm over so we saw his wrist. He had been too stubborn to show me.

"Oh" Lissa said awkwardly. In black ink, _Lissa _was written.

I died out laughing; really hard, too.

"Shut up" Fang growled.

"Y-you thought s-she was g-gonna get y-your name tattooed o-on her!" I said between breaths of air. I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore. This was too funny.

"I thought you knew what I meant" Fang said to her. "I thought we were going to get each other's names"

"Oh" Lissa said again. "I didn't know that's what you meant"

This led to me laughing even harder at his facial expression.

"F-Fang, you're a loser!" I said between laughs.

"She called you Fang!" Lissa noticed.

Crap.

"Let's go" Fang growled, slapping a twenty dollar bill and a five down on the cash register's counter and leaving the store.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"I'm sorry, Fang" Lissa said in between the awkward silence and the occasional laughter by _moi_.

"Lissa, I thought you understood" Fang said, sighing. He never took his eyes off the road.

Did I laugh? You bet 'cha cookies and milk I did.

"Shut up, Max" Fang said.

"Well, Fang," Lissa continues, "I was going to talk to you…"

"About what," Fang asked, pulling into a cul-de-sac. He stopped at a small brown house.

"I, uh," She stuttered. "Fang, we're breaking up."

"What?" He asked, staring at her.

"I was going to break up with you at the parlor, but then… you got that" She said, looking at his tattoo.

"Lissa… don't"

"Fang, we've been on our bad side for a while now." Lissa said. "I'm sorry. Just go home" Lissa said, closing the door and running for her front door.

I almost said 'sucks for you!' but, that would've been inappropriate.

Basically, the ride home was awkward.

"You're not gonna cry, are you?" I asked, leaning over the seat so I could inspect his face.

"What? No." He said, sounding really surprised. His knuckles on the wheel were white from gripping it.

"Whoa, calm your llamas" I said, unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Wait; what are you doing? Put that back on" He snapped, swerving the car to the side of the road. He pulled over and turned around to stare at me.

"What?" I asked, jumping over the console in the middle of the front and passenger seat. I sat down and strapped the seat belt back on. Fang sighed and leaned his head back against his seat and closed his eyes.

"You really annoy me, you know" He said, starting up the car again.

"I know" I smirked.

"So… where do you have a tattoo?"

"What?" I asked, confused. "How do you know about that? Does Iggy know?" Iggy would kill me.

"What? No, you told the guy at the parlor and I was kind of right there when you said it."

"Oh" I said. "Please don't tell Iggy."

"You mean big brother doesn't know?" Fang said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Fang, if you tell him-"

"So you're gonna keep calling me Fang?" He said eyes still on the road.

"What? What's wrong with calling you Fang?"

"You said it yourself. Only my friends call me Fang" Fang said. Crap. I guess I did say that… "But I'll make you a deal."

"What?" I like deals. There was this one time…. Ah, screw it.

"If you help me get another girlfriend, I'll let you call me Fang."

"What? You and Lissa _just _broke up"

"I have to keep up the reputation, y'know" Fang said.

"Sure; but one more thing… You can't tell Iggy about my tattoo." I said.

"Only if you tell me what it is… or better yet why don't you just show me it" Fang said, agreeing.

"Pull over" I commanded. If I was going to show him, it wasn't going to be in a car. I mean, what if someone was just riding down the road and randomly looked over and there I was, pulling my pants down?

"What? Why?" He said, confused. But he still pulled over. When we were completely stopped for the second time today, I unbuckled my seat belt and jumped out. His face was a bit confused as I was unbuckling my jean shorts.

"Max… what are you doing? Iggy would kill me!"

"Fang, you're such a pervert" I said as I slid the corners of my left side of the jeans down to reveal a black seagull flying away with the words _soarin' _written across it.

"Sexy" He said, nodding approvingly as I buttoned them back up.

"Retard" I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that" He snapped, turning the car back on. "And I was kidding"

"Sure you were" I sniped, grabbing my phone. I had gotten a few guys' numbers today. Pretty good on my first day, huh? I could be a flirt if I wanted. One of whom the numbers belonged to Dylan Gunter-Hagen, or Dylan G-H for short.

"Who are you texting?" He asked, leaning over to try and catch a peek of my phone.

"Why does it matter?" I asked, typing away to Dylan. He was super-cute, too.

"Well, I _am _your babysitter" He said, pulling down a street that sort of looked like ours.

"You are not my babysitter" I snapped. See? We can have fun

"I kind of am... Iggy left me in charge." He said, a cocky smile coming across his face.

Fang's jeep halted to a stop fast; right in front of my house. I almost smacked my face on the dashboard, but Fang caught me in time.

He sighed, "Just remember to be ready in the morning. I have practice."

"Sure thing, Nick," I said with a smile. I emphasized his real name and he looked up.

"Hey. Deal is I get a new girlfriend, and you call me _Fang._" I couldn't tell if he was joking or just being… um… a bad word. I turned and skipped off without answering. I heard his jeep speed off. A happy smile crossed my face. This year might be okay.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

I had the house to myself, at least for another two hours. That's when Mom would be home from work with Ella, from cheerleading practice. I shivered at the thought of me in a cheerleading outfit. I mean I wasn't some nerd girl, but cheerleaders ticked me off. I decided I would pass the time by reading, listening to music, and picking out outfits for Ella to approve for school tomorrow.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Max! Are you here, honey?" I sighed, questions were coming. I checked my phone one more time. _New Text Message_ was on the screen. I chuckled because I thought it was Dylan. Wrong… some random number.

_Yo; your purse is in my jeep's floorboard. I'll bring it back later… around eight, maybe._

Ugh. Fang-I mean Nick. He was in possession of my purse… which had other guys' numbers in there. I had only saved Dylan's because he caught my eye first. I headed downstairs to greet my mother and younger sister.

"There you are, Max! How was the first day?" Ella looked tired and sweaty from her practice; her blonde hair in an oddly shaped bun on the top of her head.

"Pretty good," I said. Then whispered in her ear, "I got some guys' numbers." She understood I wouldn't say it in front of Mother.

"Max, I don't want to sound so pushy since you just moved here, but aren't those shorts a little too…_short?"_ Mom said, sounding concerned. I didn't really care because my clothes were _my_ clothes.

"They work fine for me. It is okay, Mom." I reassured her with a sweet smile. She shrugged her shoulders and started on dinner.

Fang

Stupid Max, leaving her purse in my car where I'd have to take it back…

I wondered if she did it on purpose just to see me again, but shook it off. I wasn't sure if Max liked or hated me. She _did_ call me Fang, but that could mean anything. I joked around and said she could continue to call me Fang _only_ if she helped me get a new girlfriend. It was a joke, but I guess she took it seriously. Ugh. The word girlfriend brought up Lissa. I can't believe I was so stupid to get her name tattooed on me. I mean we were only eighteen. I still don't get why she broke up with me? I mean, I'm Fang-freaking-Ride. Okay… I see where Max thinks I'm cocky.

I decided it was time to walk over and give Max her purse.

It weighed a ton.

What did she even have in this thing? The thought of looking through it crossed my mind, but no. I wasn't that type of guy; even though people thought of me as that. I was in front of her house before I knew it. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Hello Fang; so nice to see you again… um, can I help you?" Dr. M had answered the door… which meant I had to do a little more talking than I wanted.

"Hi. Um, actually, Max left her purse in my jeep. So I was just bringing it over." I was just expecting her to take it and let me go, but no… I guess it isn't always that easy.

"Oh! That's so sweet of you! Here, come on in. Please stay for dinner, will you? I won't take no for an answer!" She said. And then, "Max! Ella! Dinner and we have company." Ugh. This is going to be oh-so-fun (sarcasm in case you're wondering. I'm kind of the king of it.) I couldn't say no to Dr. M. She was practically my second mom.

I walked in and just waited by the dining room, dangling the freaking purse from my hand.

**Iggy: Dear Rennie: Fang named his car Paul. It will always be Paul and it will always be a boy.**

**Me: Iggy be nice...**

**Iggy: Well he was rude...**

**Me: *sigh***


	5. Fang or Nick?

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness**

The One That Got Away

Max

Chapter 5

"Wow, Fang, I'm just loving that purse on you," I snickered at the sight of him holding my brown bag. His face didn't seem too happy, which gave me a happy feeling. I love messing with this kid.

"Thanks Max. I really tried it, but I seriously don't think your style is good enough for me," he said returning with a snarky glare.

Well, who cares? I didn't live to impress _Fang Ride_. I heard Ella snicker to his comment.

"Alright, just give me my purse and _leave._ I had enough of you today." I thought it came out a little too mean even for me. I sort of regretted it, but then realized who it was directed to, and then didn't care.

"Maximum, that is no way to speak to our dinner guest! Fang is practically part of this family, and you will be civil to him." Mom snapped at me.

She did not just say he was staying for dinner. I loved my mom, but sometimes she just killed my buzz.

"Fang's staying for dinner… Sweet! I'll go set an extra seat at the table," Ella screamed from the kitchen.

I guess I was the only one who opposed Mr. Ride staying over for dinner, then.

"Let's just get this over with," I mumbled under my breath for only Fang to hear. I didn't mind him bringing me my purse, but why did he have to invade in my house? I mean, come on…

I knew we were being friendly earlier, but I was just bipolar like that, I guess.

"I heard that. Now be a nice little girl and make it through dinner," he said as he sat in the seat; right across from mine.

Who would have guessed? I sighed as I landed heavily in my seat, almost falling off the other side. That would've been a fail.

Ella and mom put the plates of food in front of each of us and sat down. Ranch pork chops and mashed potatoes. Yuck. I hated mashed potatoes, but I loved pork chops. A girl's got to eat, and trust me, I did.

"Jeez, Max." Ella said, "Try chewing and not inhaling." She was such a girl, cutting hers first.

"Yeah, Maximum; don't be such a piglet," Fang's first words of the night. I gave him a firm kick under the table which instead of being a gentleman, he returned it back. I forced myself not to flinch at the pain that was going up my leg. It would give him pleasure, and we all know how I will never give that to him.

"So guys, how was the first day of school?" Oh mother. Can we not just have awkward silence like normal families? No? Okay then.

Ella was the first to speak, "Oh gosh, Mom! It was amazing. Everyone loved my summer tan, and my new sandals I bought this summer. I was kind of dreading the first practice of the year, but—"

Her voice drowned out as I thought of my first day. It wasn't too bad, except I felt stupid for missing the office. I guess the bold letters _Office_ should have meant something. I hadn't noticed that Mom was calling my name repeatedly.

"Huh?" I asked wanting to make sure of what she said.

"I said. How was your day? Do you like it?" She asked. _Not really_, I thought mentally. I missed everyone from my old school. I decided to lie to save her feelings.

"Oh, sorry; it was great mom. Fang's girl—um, this girl let me sit at the table with Fang's group. I met some new people and we're going to make plans. All in all, I'd say it was pretty successful," I smiled sweetly to reassure her that everything was okay. I immediately looked to Fang because I had almost said Lissa's name. I noticed how he tensed up a bit.

"Well I'm full. Thanks for having me, Dr. M." Fang pushed his chair backwards and got up.

"It was a pleasure. Max, walk Fang outside," she said sternly. I saw no need to argue. I sighed and led Fang to the door. It was a little humid outside. I couldn't wait for fall and winter. I was more of a cold-weather girl. Fang made it through the door and stopped after I closed it.

"Hey, remember. Be ready in the morning because you know I have practice," he said trying to be all bada—never mind.

I shrugged, "Like I said; I'll be ready when I'm ready." I forced the most sarcastic grin on my face. He just stood there, glaring at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," As I always said to JJ when she gawked at me.

"Seriously, Max?" He was so assertive. Fang is shortly going to find out how I don't take directions very well.

"Okay Fang. Hey, I'm sorry that I brought up Lissa. How are you doing with that?" I asked. No answer what-so-ever. I decided to ask another question.

"So, when are you going to get that removed?" I asked, motioning to his tattoo.

He stiffened, "As soon as we get out of school tomorrow. Oh hey. Remember our deal?" He said, a sly grin coming over his face.

"Oh yeah, so what did you have in mind? What kind of girls are you into?"

"Oh. Well for one, hot. That's a given. Um, I like long hair. Fun to pull on," he said with a wink on his face. He would. He continued, "And I like long legs. And tans… and I really like curls."

"Curls," I repeated.

"Yes. Those are my weakness" He said, groaning jokingly.

"Okay. So long curly hair and a tan?" I confirmed. I felt like he was ordering a burger or something at McDonald's.

"Yes" he nodded, backing up towards the direction of his house. "Wanna walk me home?"

"No" I said, closing the door and smirking. If only he could've seen that smirk.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Max, get up" I heard Ella's voice from outside the hallway, pounding on my door. "Fang said to hurry up!"

"I'm getting up, chill" I said back, rolling off my bed, resulting in messing my bed up entirely. I hurried to my closet and pulled on white shorts, not bothering to button them up, I'd do that later. I pulled on a turquoise button-up, glad I was wearing a white bra so it couldn't be seen through. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and left a few waves to cup my face. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and did a once over in the mirror. Okay, I guess. Just when I started to button the top up, my door busted open.

"Ella! I said I was coming-"

I was cut off by a flash of black, and I was swiftly picked up.

"FANG!"

**R&R?**

**if you do, Iggy will tell you his favourite song!**

**Also, I made a bet with my friend.. if I get 15 more reviews I'll update on Monday!**


	6. Manhandling, buttons and tripping

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness**

The One That Got Away

Fang

Chapter 6

She took too long. I have practice in thirty minutes, and I've been waiting in her driveway for ten. I told Ella to send her out, and she didn't come. So, I did what I had to do; I girl-napped her.

"FANG," She screamed, banging on my back. I ran her downstairs, grabbing her purse off the rail as I flew by.

"Bye, Fang!" Dr. Martinez called as I flung the front door open.

"See you later!" I said, as if we did this every day.

No, I probably couldn't do this every day. I'd eventually grow tired of carrying her big butt everywhere.

"WHAT THE CRAP IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She yelled, pounding harder on my back. I opened Paul's passenger door and shoved her in. that's when I noticed her shirt wasn't all the way buttoned up. My face got warmer and warmer by the second, especially when she looked at my expression and put two and two together.

"Put your seatbelt on" I instructed, closing the door and running to my side.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU MAN-HANDLED ME!" She screamed as I handed her the purse and started the car. I looked over at her and narrowed my eyes.

"You forgot a button" I said, reaching over and slightly tugging on her top, where she had missed a button. Her face flushed a deep red.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE IF YOU HADN'T KID-NAPPED ME!" she yelled, making me jump slightly.

"It's not kidnapping if your mom knew I was going to do it" I said, sighing and floor-boarding it to the school.

"It's illegal to mad-handle a girl in China" She said, matter-of-factly.

"No, it's not" I said calmly. It surprised me how calm I sounded. Apparently it surprised her, too.

"I'm still angry with you." She growled.

"PMS" I said under my breath. Unfortunately, she caught it. Like the super-human she thought she was.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Er," I stammered. "Uh,"

"I'm going to kill you!" She shouted, lunging for me.

"Max! I'm driving! I have practice, too! I'm fifteen minutes behind, now!" I told her, pulling into the school gates.

"I wasn't even fully dressed!" She snapped.

I pulled into an unfamiliar parking spot- I had to. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Hey! That's Lissa's parking spot!" Max noticed as I parked and sprinted towards the gym.

"Lock the car, give me the keys in English" I called over my shoulder.

"Maybe" She called back. I didn't have time to argue with her- I had to get to practice.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"So she, like, sat by me in English yesterday" I heard as I positioned myself for the three-pointer. I concentrated on my teammate's voices as I shot. I made it through with a satisfying bounce.

"Who are we talking about?" I asked, walking up to the two guys that were talking. It was Sam and Dylan, our point guards. I wiped my face with a towel and slung it over my shoulder.

"Max Martinez" Sam said with a low whistle. "She's something else"

"I called dibs" Dylan said, talking the ball from Sam. Both blondes were drenched in sweat.

I don't know why, but I got a weird feeling in my stomach. I mean, they talked about her like she was a cupcake or the last Pillsberry Crescent Roll. I guess it's because she's my best friend's sister and I feel protective of her.

"Have you seen her, Fang? She's, like, hotter than Lissa even when she had that skirt on that time-"

"Okay, guys. Let's get back to work" I said, cutting him off. I had to keep an eye on Dylan. It seemed like he just wanted to use Max, and nothing more.

"Sure thing, Fang-o"

"Don't call me that" I said, passing the ball.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Homeroom in five minutes, boys" I called to Dylan and Sam. All the other guys had taken their showers, so we were the last ones left. I towel-dried my hair and pulled my jeans on, looking through my bag for my shirt.

"Hey, Sam, have you seen my shirt?" I asked him through the curtain. That boy took longer showers than Angel did. And that was saying something.

"No" He answered back.

"What about you, Dylan?" I asked the shower next to Sam's.

"Uh, I don't think so"

"Do any of you have an extra shirt? Someone took mine"

"I have my practice shirt, a purple shirt and my shirt" Sam said, turning his shower off and emerging from behind the curtain with a towel around his waist.

"Just give me the purple one. I can pull off Justin Bieber" I smirked. Sam went through his bag until he pulled a purple regular shirt out and handed it over.

"I'll get it back to you. Thanks" I said, pulling it over my head.

"See you in English" Sam called as I left the showers. I made my way to homeroom, where my usual seat was occupied by the Redhead Wonder herself.

"Lissa, that's my seat" I reminded her.

"And that was my parking spot" She said in the same tone I used.

"It was an emergency" I explained.

"Tell it to the guy who towed your jeep" She said smugly. She didn't. No freaking way…

"Lissa, what the heck is going on with you?" I asked. "You just act so mad lately, and-"

"Not now, Fang" She hissed.

"You're paying for the tow" I said angrily.

"We'll see about that" She said as the bell rang for first period.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Late again, Mr. Ride" Miss Beth asked as I entered her classroom. I saw an empty seat behind Max, so I took it.

"I like the new color" Max said as I sat down. "Here are your keys, by the way"

"Sorry, ma'am" I said to Miss Beth.

"How was the visit with the principal yesterday?" She asked casually.

"Great, actually; we talked fundraisers" I fake-smiled. Miss Beth's eyes narrowed as she wrote on the board.

"Literary terms; copy them down" She told the class.

"How was homeroom? I heard your jeep got towed" Max whispered over her shoulder.

"Yeah, that bratty red-head got her step dad to tow it. I'll call her mom, though. She always said I was her favorite" I told her.

"When are you going to call?" Max whispered.

"Break"

"What are our plans for after school?"

"_Our _plans," I asked, bewildered. "I'm taking your butt home after I get this stupid tattoo removed."

"Mr. Ride, you better have your Literary Terms written down" Miss Beth said, marching over to take a look at my list. I'm glad I'm a fast writer.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Fangy-Poo, I'm so glad you called!" Mrs. Robertson's voice rang out in my ear. It was break and I headed straight for the men's room to call about my car.

"Yeah, I was going to see about my jeep. Lissa had it towed, and I was going to see if you could get it back by three?"

"Why, of course, sugar" She said in her chirpy tone. Mrs. Robertson, Lissa's mom, loved me. She had curly red southern hair, freckles, and always wore skinny jeans and cow-girl boots, even on the hottest days. "What's gotten between you two this time?"

_Had she not even told her own mother?_

Lissa treated her mom like crap. That's all I can say. She favors her step-dad and doesn't bother to talk to her mom most of the time.

"By three, you said?"

"Yes, ma'am" I said, emphasis on the ma'am.

"Why don't you come by later on this weekend? I can make some tea and sugar cookies?"

"I sure do miss you, Mrs. Robertson, but Lissa and I broke up"

"You did? Well, you can still stop by for a chit-chat sometime! See you later, honey-bear. I'll have it parked in the usual place."

"How much do I owe you?" I asked, thinking if I took some of the money from my bank account I had collected this summer from my job as a life guard…

"Don't worry about it. Think of it as a gift"

"Thanks"

"No problem,"

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Max, I want that one" I said suddenly, moving my head in the direction of a girl sitting on the hood of her white mustang car. She was laughing and talking with one of her friends, while waving her hands around madly but in a cute way while talking.

"Huh?" Max said, looking up from her phone.

"That one" I insisted, turning her to face the girl. She wasn't in any of my classes, I don't think.

"Oh, her," Max said, watching the girl as she showed her friend a picture on her phone. "That's Alexis. She's on the volleyball team. She's a junior, and she's really good"

"A junior," I repeated. I usually stay away from juniors. But this one is really pretty…

She had all the requirements; tanned skin, long, dark curly hair (not the frizzy kind like Lissa's) and she laughed a lot.

"How do you know her, again?" I asked, getting ready to go talk to her.

"I went to volleyball tryouts and she was there. She's nice, too. But she talks a lot"

"My kind of girl; I don't talk much"

"You talk to me" Max said.

"Don't remind me" I said, walking towards Alexis. She had short jeans on and a blue V-neck on, with a little pocket and everything. I thought she was cuter as we got closer.

"Hey" I grinned, using my charm on her.

"Hi" she smiled. Her friend wiggled her eyebrows at Alexis, and then backed away.

"I'll catch you later" She said.

"What's your name?" I asked her. She was still sitting on the hood of her car, and I wanted to sit beside her, but I didn't want to run her off.

Like I, _Fang Ride_, could run a girl off.

"Alexis Fraize" She smiled. She had straight white teeth, making a perfect smile.

"I'm Fang" I said. I could feel Max's stare on my back, but I shrugged it off.

"I know who you are." She laughed. "My brother is Sam"

"Really," I asked. "This is Sam's shirt! He let me borrow it." I said.

Wow; smooth, Fang. Smooth.

"I can tell. It still has that stain on the bottom"

"What?" I said, examining the bottom of the shirt.

"I was joking, relax" she laughed.

"Oh," I said. "I like your laugh"

"Oh, you do?" She asked. "I like your hair"

"Thanks," I said. "I spend time on it. You know, for the ladies"

"Ah, you're a ladies man, then?"

"No. Not really" I lied. "I was just using that to ask you if you wanted to go to Wal-Mart or something to pick out some shampoo"

"No, thanks, but you can take me to the movies this weekend" She said, a hint of dare in her voice. Well, I think it was dare. What does dare sound like, again? I should know; I'm Fang-freaking-Ride.

"Alright; give me your number and we'll decide on a movie" I said, handing her my phone. She handed me her blackberry and I typed in my number and saved it under 'the Fangster', but then I erased it and just put 'Fang' and a smiley face. Yeah, girls like smiley faces.

"Can't wait" She smiled. I walked away, all bad-butt and everything. Until I heard a snicker and I did a face-plant. I heard Alexis laugh behind me and my face got red.

"I had to, Fang. I'm sorry" Max said, not containing her laughter.

"Thanks for tripping me, brat" I growled, opening my car door and getting in.

"Anytime," She smirked.

**Iggy: Geeze, you guys! Only five chapters were up and you got PEM to 100+ reviews! It was way more than she ever even dreamed!**

**Me: That's so true! I almost cried... and my friend won the bet:( I was supposed to update on Monday... but there was the whole LSU/Alabama game, so I tuned in to that... and I watched the new episodes of Pretty Little Liars and The Lying Game...**

**Iggy: You also got a new high score on Temple Run...**

**Me: Oh, yeah! If you guys dont play Temple Run, go to the Apple Store (App store on your Apple electronics) and get it! It's so awesome and FREE! I bet you cant beat my one million high score! ( My friends beat me :/ )**

**But yeah, for all you newbies who are just now starting to read my stories: I UPDATE ON SATURDAYS! Saturdays around twelve (my time)**

**Unless i hold competitions that let you guys choose the update days... (More on that later)**

**Fang-Tripper, R&R?**


	7. He's not my babysitter

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness**

The One That Got Away

Max

Chapter 7

I know. I'm the worst. But I had to trip him. It was perfect; Alexis was checking out his butt and I just ran up and _trip_! I just stuck my foot out and I honestly thought he would step over it; but no, he face-planted, straight into the pavement. Alexis laughed, but I could tell she wanted him. She wanted him as a prize, to show him off and maybe raise her popularity status. I don't blame her; she didn't really know him yet. He wanted her, too. He wanted her to keep up his rep, which was just as bad.

"I can't believe you tripped me," Fang said as the woman from the tattoo parlor yesterday cleaned his wrist. "And in front of Alexis, too"

"I said I was sorry, Nick" I apologized for the umpteenth time. But this time I didn't put any feeling in it, I just continued texting Dylan on my phone. Things were getting hot between us, I guess you could say. Dylan has already told me about his mom, who was a work addict.

"Who are you texting?" He asked as the woman started working on the Lissa tattoo.

"What's it to you?" I asked, shielding the screen from his view.

"We've been through this, Max. I'm your babysitter, I need to know these things" He said smugly. His dark black hair shined in the parlor's lights and the long eyelashes that framed his eyes would be considered gorgeous if a girl had them. He had the 'swish' hairstyle- not the kind Justin Bieber was known for but different. It was short in the back and swished to the side in the front. He constantly ran his fingers through his hair as if to see if it was still there.

"It's not a babysitter" I protested. He was, what, four or five months older than me?

"Yeah," he said, "Prove it"

"Just wait, then" I smirked.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Hey, Dylan" I said, making sure Fang could hear my voice as I talked on the phone.

"Hey, Max. What's up?"

"I was wondering… do you want to go to the movies sometime this weekend?" I asked putting on my sweetest voice. I saw Fang's reaction and chuckled silently.

"Yes! That'd be awesome. There's this movie out that people have had seizures to. You want to check it out?" His response was almost instant, which I thought was sweet.

"Fine by me; just text me and tell me when," I said making my voice only just a little flirty. Fang's face tensed up for only a millisecond, making me wonder why. I shook it off, though and continued talking.

"Sure thing; I'll text you tonight," he said with excitement in his voice. Dylan was cute, like mega-cute. He had blonde hair, turquoise-blue eyes and muscles thanks to the sports he plays.

"Alright, then; bye Dylan," I hung up the phone and turned to Fang.

"What the fish nip was that? Iggy said no dating." He said but then I saw he regretted it. Iggy said what?

"Excuse me? So Iggy made you my babysitter so I wouldn't date?" I asked getting ticked more and more by the second.

"You're just using Dylan, Max. That's not right" Fang protested.

"You told me to prove it, so I did! And I'm not using him. I actually like him." I said, truthfully. I could bake cookies on that boy and sell them to celebrities.

"What's there to like about Dylan?" Fang asked as the woman finished up on Fang's wrist.

"He's sexy, nice, and funny and has a better attitude than you" I said, getting angry.

"I'm telling Iggy" Fang decided.

"If you do, I'll make sure you never get another girlfriend again" I said, seriousness entering my tone. I had the power to do that. I have connections, even when I just moved here.

"You wouldn't" Fang insisted, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Why would I?" I said, standing up.

"You don't have the lady balls to!"

"Oh, but Fangy-poo" I smirked. "I do"

Then, I ran for his jeep.

"DON'T TOUCH PAUL!"

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"What did you do to him?" Fang asked as soon as he opened the passenger door. I was sitting in the driver's seat, waiting on him.

"Say you're sorry to me," I said, pulling out a box-cutter I found outside of the shop. "Or Paul gets it"

I was holding the box-cutter over the wheel's middle, where the horn was. I was going to cut a big slit down the middle, I swear I would.

"You wouldn't" Fang said, but he watched me intently.

"Oh, yeah," I said, pressing the blade into it. I pressed harder and the rubber on the wheel started to cut.

"Stop it!" He yelled. He was reaching for the blade, but I used my elbow to get him out of the way.

"Then say you're sorry!"

"I'm not sorry!" He said, grabbing my wrist.

"Say you won't tell Iggy!" I said, now facing the blade to Fang's arm, right above a vein.

"You wouldn't do that, Max. You don't have me that much. That would kill me…" He trailed off, watching my face. I didn't know what I was doing, but I inched the blade closer.

"STOP," He yelled. "I'm sorry! I won't tell Iggy!"

"Heck yeah, you won't" I smirked, throwing the box cutter out the open passenger door. "Now get in. I'm driving"

"Oh, no, not in Paul you aren't" He said, but he still closed the door.

"Where to," I asked, cranking it up. I reached for the radio, but he slapped my hand.

"No music." He said. "And to the mall,"

"The mall," I repeated. "I knew you were… um, like that but I didn't think you'd want me to go along"

"What? No! I'm shopping for Angel a present, retard. What do you mean 'like that'?"

"Never mind" I said, driving towards the mall.

"You know, Homecoming is coming up" Fang said.

"What? Are you asking me to it?" I asked, knowing he wasn't.

"Why would Fang Ride spend his time on _you_? No, I'm not asking you to it. I'm saying good luck finding a date"

"Sure" I said. I was hoping maybe Dylan would ask me or something. I was aware of the posters up around the hallways.

"MAX! You just ran a red light!" Fang cried.

"I did not!" I said, pulling into the parking lot of the mall.

"You did too!" He insisted. "Do you even have a license?"

"No" I said quietly.

"Maximum," He said, his eyes wide. "Oh, dear elephants"

"Elephants; Fang, you're delusional"

"Why the Frick would you want to drive when you aren't even licensed?" Fang said as I parked.

"I'm not that bad" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever" Fang said, making sure his wallet was in his pocket. "Let's go before I end up killing you"

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

Look, Fang" I said, pointing out a little white bear dressed as an angel on a shelf in Toys R Us.

"What? You want it?"

"No, emo, for Angel" I said. "I don't really know her but any girl would want that"

"It's a bear."

"No, it's Justin Bieber. It's a collectable, retard!" I said sarcastically, picking it up. "Look, it says her name is Celeste."

"Celeste?" Fang asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He flipped open the tag to read the price. "Good French men of France!" He exclaimed.

"What?" I asked. "Is it over fifteen dollars?"

"It's fifty mother fricking dollars!" Fang said, putting it back.

"She's your sister!" I said, picking it back up. "Buy it for her"

"No" Fang said, backing away. "Nah-ah, not for fifty"

"I'll buy it, then" I said, walking towards the register.

"You're gonna spend fifty dollars on my little sister, who you don't even know?"

"She's Ella's best friend. I'll get to know her sometime. And at least she'll get a gift from me, since you won't be getting her one" I explained, handing money to the woman at the register.

"I can't believe you're spending fifty bucks on my little sister. It's just her birthday." Fang said, crossing his arms.

"What else am I going to do with the money? I don't have a car, remember? I can't buy gas with it, or save up for a car. I spend it too easily" I said honestly. I don't hold on to money too well. "Plus you'll owe me"

"Crap" Fang said as the woman handed me the bag and we left.

"Look, it's a pet store" I said, walking to the window. I saw bunnies in the window, twitching their little pink noses.

"Max, I don't like animals." Fang said as I opened the door and went inside.

"Look at its face!" I said, scratching a little black Scottie puppy behind its ears.

"Max…" Fang trailed off. He knew where this was ending.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A man in his late teens, probably about college-age said. He had a blue vest on indicating he worked there. "That puppy there, he's been here a while. He's being shipped off tonight if no one buys him."

"Aw, Fang," I said, elbowing him. "Sir, can I pick him up?"

"Yes, you can" The man smiled. I reached over the Plexiglas box and picked up the little black puppy.

"Fang" I said, batting my eyes and doing my best Bambi impression.

"You spent your money!" Fang replied. "On that stupid bear"

"The bear's for Angel!" I said. "Sir, how much is he?"

"For you, since you two are the cutest couple I've ever seen, he's fifty dollars solid" The guy smiled. His name tag read Earl.

"No, she's not-"

"Oh, Fang; please lend me fifty dollars! We can trade; you can have the bear for Angel!" I begged.

"I don't know…" Fang said, rubbing the back of his neck. Yet he still reached for his wallet.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I cried, jumping up and down. "I'm naming you Total" I said to the puppy.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Don't let it pee on my seats" Fangs said as I happily opened the jeep's door.

"His name is Total" I said, sitting him on my lap while I buckled up. He licked my hand and I kissed the top of his head. Along with the dog, Fang bought a collar on sale and a bag of dog food, along with a bed.

"I don't care if his name is James Patterson; he's still not peeing on my seat" Fang said. He looked over at me when he stopped at a red light.

"He's my doggy, I named him Total and you're gonna deal with it" I snapped at Fang.

"Oh, no, he's mine too!" Fang protested. "I paid for the dog, and the collar, bed and food. You better be glad he's already had his shots"

"You didn't want him in the first place" I pointed out.

"He's staying at my house" Fang said, turning onto our street.

"No, he's not!"

"Well, he's not staying at yours!" Fang insisted.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." I said, getting out of the car. For the last three days I had come home at dark. In two days it would be the weekend, so I needed plans. I didn't like staying home on the weekends; it wasn't too fun for me. "But tonight he's going home with me."

"Bye, Total" Fang called as I opened my front door.

"Ella, look what I brought home!"

**Some of you guys think Fang's car should be a girl... it actually makes me sort of depressed tat out of the whole seven chapters you picked that one part to review/talk about. I pre-wrote this, so Paul (the jeep) will remain a "male" car. I'm not going into further argument about this, I dont think it really matters much, either. So, just to clear this up: The jeep is a guy. it's not ever going to be a girl. The story matters more than the gender of the jeep...**

**I'm updating again sometime soon, I have Monday off school for a holiday, so I'll be typing and editing the next chapter (soem say it needs more description... I'm working on it!)**

**Also, if you want to tell me what you think should be added into the story, you can! Just please do it nicely:)**

**Iggy: PEM woke me up just to publish this chapter...**

**Me: You were sleeping too late, anyways. It's almost twelve!**

**Iggy: I stayed up late last night...**

**Me: We had to babysit...**

**Total, R&R?**


	8. Totally not a dog kind of guy

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness**

The One That Got Away

Fang

Chapter 8

I don't even like dogs. Why did I want to be Total's part-owner? When she claimed he was her dog, I just had to say he was mine, too.

Why? I don't know.

The minute I got home, I started picking up clothes off the floor. Our house was almost always a mess; Angel seemed to take her shoes off almost anywhere and leave stuff around the house. I picked up a cheerleading skirt, a tank top, a towel, a pair of dirty socks (guilty), a wet t-shirt (Don't ask) and I picked up the remote.

Mom is very… complicated. She works as a night-shift doctor and sleeps all day while we're at school. When she was sixteen, she had me. She gave me up for adoption, though, and my grandmother adopted me until Mom graduated from medical school.

Five years later she had Angel, and we were one big happy family. At first Angel and I would walk home from school, until Iggy got a car. He drove me home every day until I got my license and finally saved up enough cash from my job as a valet parker at the nearest casino. Those people leave great tips, by the way.

So, I bought my car. I used to take Angel to school, until she started getting rides from the head cheerleader, who happened to be Lissa. I adored my jeep; I had worked so hard to get it. I finally bought it from an old man a couple of towns over. The engine was shot, the paint was peeling and the dashboard had a big hole in it. I replaced everything until my wallet got so empty I only had a picture of Angel and my mom left in it.

So, there you go. That's why I'm so protective of Paul. I didn't even name Paul; Angel did. She was the first person to ever ride in the passenger seat. She went with me to buy the jeep, and I remember it like it was yesterday…

_Flashback_

"_What are you going to name it?" Angel asked, bouncing excitedly in the passenger seat._

"_I don't know," I said, starting the engine. I had just got it back from getting fixed and so far it worked perfectly. _

"_Let's name him Paul." She suggested, "I saw the movie about an alien the other day. I loved it; you should name your jeep after the movie!"_

"_I haven't seen it," I said. My younger sixteen year old self had long choppy black hair, the same dark eyes and dark clothes. _

"_You haven't? Oh, Fang! Can we rent it? Please?" She begged._

"_We'll see. Put your seatbelt on." I said. We drove to Blockbuster and she ran in to rent Paul._

_After we watched it, I had to agree with Angel. We were so naming the jeep Paul._

"_See? I told you. Paul is a perfect name!" She said cheerfully._

"_I guess," I smiled._

"Fang, is that you?" Angel's voice whispered to me. Our house was always dark, because nobody was home until at least five at the earliest. I flipped on lights as I made my way to her room.

"No, it's the boogey-man" I said, poking my head in her small room. Out of all fairness, she chose the smallest room herself. She sat on the window seat in front of her window, a book called _Twilight _in her lap. I had to go see that movie with her… I never knew a guy could sparkle.

"What took you so long? And why are you cleaning? You never clean… are you bringing a girl over?" Angel asked. Boy was she talkative today.

"I was getting some work done" I lied. "And you should be cleaning up around here, too."

"You _are_ bringing a girl over, aren't you?" Angel asked with narrowed eyes. I doubted Max would come inside, but when she brought Total over she just might. So, I wasn't going to take any chances.

"I don't know" I said, heading to my own room.

"What's her name?"

"Keep your voice down! You'll wake Mom up" I hissed, trying to avoid telling her about anything.

"If a girl's coming over, make sure your bed is made" Angel instructed. "No girl likes a mess, Fang, and your bed looks terrible messed up like that. And, your desk is messy-"

"Angel, a girl isn't coming over" I sighed. Leave it to her to always want to be in charge. "Now, get out of my room."

"Don't get on that Xbox, Fang. Do your homework" I heard through the door after I shut it closed.

"Okay, Angel" I said, turning my Xbox on. Miss Beth wouldn't care too much, anyways.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Hey, Alexis" I said the next day at school. I had woken up early to get to school so I could catch her before homeroom.

"Oh, hi, Fang" She said, walking over. She had her hair in a high ponytail again today, but a black headband held her bangs back. She had a black skirt on and some of those Tom shoes. "What's up? You didn't text me last night!"

"I'm sorry; I had to get a tattoo removed yesterday so I got too tired to do much"

"A tattoo tired you out?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, and I had to buy my little sister a birthday present. Did you decide on a movie yet?" I asked.

"It's your little sister's birthday; Angel, right? Oh, gosh, can we take her with us? We could go see Alvin and the Chipmunks!"

"Or, we could see something else" I suggested. Could you imagine me in a movie theater watching Alvin and the Chipmunks?

"Oh, well maybe we could see Breaking Dawn?" She asked.

"With Angel; that'd be awkward…"

"Um, let's just see what they have out, then" She said, pulling out her phone. "I have internet"

"Okay" I said, waiting as she searched movies.

"Water for Elephants" She suggested. "I've wanted to see that"

"I'm cool with that" I lied. I don't dig Edward too much, or the guy who plays him. See? I even forgot his name.

"Okay, cool! I'm so excited, Fang. You wouldn't believe it" Alexis smiled up at me from her seat on the hood of her car.

"I'm excited, too" I said. "I'll see you later, okay? The bell is about to ring"

"Okay" She smiled, grabbing up her purse and heading to the school. I locked my jeep again and followed her to the school. I'm so glad Max wasn't there to trip me again today; she had slept in too late and Dr. Martinez told me she'd take her to school. It was a very quiet ride to school, I'm telling you. It got so quiet I turned my radio on to Nickleback and rocked out to When We Stand Together. Then it turns out there's a reason the sales manager told me not to play the radio. It busted and made a loud humming noise that drove me insane when I couldn't turn it off…

If only Iggy was here to fix it. I missed him often; he was my best friend. He hadn't texted me _once _since the day he left. I would text him a simple 'what's up' and another time I broke down and typed 'hi'. I never heard back from him. I would've asked Max if she'd heard from him, but I always forgot to.

I seemed to forget a lot of things around her. When I turned to tell her something from the front seat, her brown eyes caught my attention and I seemed to forget what I was saying. And then she'd come up with a _stupid _and _snarky _remark that just pushed my buttons.

It seems like she knew exactly what ticked me off, and she wanted to test me. She wanted to know how I'd react. How easily I'd snap, what I'd do to her.

Well, she's in for a surprise. I wouldn't- couldn't- hurt her. I'm not that kind of guy. If I ever saw a man laid a hand on a woman in a harsh way… let's just say I'd punch their lights out and tell God they fainted.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Ah, you made it to school" I mused to Max. I was sitting in English class and Miss Beth was out of the room. Max had sat beside me in her seat. I had no clue who had taken her to school, and I didn't bother to ask her.

"Yeah, I did. Why? Did you miss me?" She smirked. "I knew you would."

"Yeah, sure; whatever sweetens your ice tea, baby" I winked.

"Call me baby again" She warned. "I'll rip your eyeballs out and shove them down your pants"

"No thanks, Maxine. I like my eyeballs out of my pants"

"Then I'd suggest you watch your mouth" She said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes and threw my pencil in the air out of boredom. "And by the way, Nicholas, your jeans seem a little too tight today, huh?"

"So you noticed?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Ugh" She groaned, looking away. "Who couldn't? Your butt is just so… big. Looks like you're about to bust out of them"

Ouch. "That stung" I commented, rubbing my legs. It really did sting, but I wasn't going to tell her that seriously. Were they really tight? It's not like I purposely chose the skinny jeans. One time it was my mom's fault, the second was Angel's, and the third was when my family thought I purposely liked them so they started buying them for me. But I like the loose jeans better. Today was one of those days where I just threw on whatever I could find. And those just so happened to be skinny jeans…

"Hmmm," She said, raising an eyebrow at me. I could tell by looking in her eyes she knew she went too far. She had never actually insulted me before… until now.

Silent treatment; you guessed it.

"Fang" She whispered twenty minutes into the class. "My pencil broke. Do you have an extra?"

I ignored her and kept writing, barely having to look up to copy the board.

"Fang" She hissed again. I made a point to pull another pencil out of my bag and throw the perfectly good other one away just so she'd get ticked.

Yeah, it was stupid of me, but it worked.

"Nick Ride!" She hissed a little bit louder.

"Miss Martinez?" Miss Beth called out. You should have seen Max's face turn from red to _really red_. "Getting Mr. Ride's attention will not help you write these Literary Terms into your notebook"

"Uh, yes ma'am" She said, shooting me dagger glares.

"Carry on, then. Hurry up"

"Er, ma'am, I don't have a pencil"

"Is that why you were bugging the stew out of Mr. Ride?" Miss Beth asked. She put her hands on her hips and stared.

"Yes, ma'am, but he wouldn't answer"

"Smart boy… does he have an extra pencil?" Miss Beth asked.

"No, I don't" I said smugly. "But if I could just get into these tight jean pockets I might find one. But they're _way_ too tight, so I don't guess so."

Yeah, I was basically telling everyone my jeans were tight, but I knew it would make Max feel bad.

"Ah, Miss Ride, there's your answer. His jeans are… too tight for him to retrieve you a pencil. Go see if Mr. Gunter-Hagen would lend you one"

"Yes, ma'am" Max said, shooting me glares as Dylan handed her a slim yellow pencil.

"Screw you" Max hissed to me when Miss Beth wasn't listening.

"No thanks; I have people to do that for me" I winked, smirking at my paper when I saw her expression after that.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Er, Fang…" Max said on our way home that day.

I responded by not responding. She took a deep breath and turned to face me from the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry… about English."

No answer.

I was actually thinking about that right when she said it. I had gone to the locker room and changed into another pair of jeans I had in my gym bag after first period. I was planning on not wearing them again, if they really did look that tight on me. I knew my butt was… plump, but it wasn't too big, I didn't think. I mean, as far as I knew. I don't go around judging guys' butts, but mine was definitely… round, I guess you could say. Nobody has ever said anything before, until now, and I guess it did sort of hurt my feelings when she said it but I wasn't going to let her know it.

"Fang, I feel terrible" She admitted, looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry. Please talk to me"

"You're pathetic" I responded.

"What?"

"You're apologizing for saying I have a big butt." I smirked. "The chicks dig it, you know"

"So you aren't mad?"

"Why would I be?" I laughed. I actually wasn't mad, but the thought of butt-liposuction kept popping up in my head. But I'd have to be someone like Justin Bieber to go get the fat sucked out of my butt.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you ignored me in English class, got me in trouble, and then changed your jeans even after that?" Max asked, watching me.

"Yeah, well, my butt is just so big that it required a change so it could breathe"

"Fang, seriously" She groaned. "What happened to us?"

"What?" I asked, getting annoyed when a stupid driver cut ahead of me.

"We were friends in first grade. I moved away… and then we're like, totally strangers. I remember when," She paused with a giggle (did she just giggle?), "I remember when you spent that Saturday at my house and we tried to sneak the whole gingerbread house away so we could eat it and Iggy found out and told on us"

"Yeah" I said, remembering hiding in the closet with Max and licking the icing off the roof of the gingerbread house.

"And when we had eaten the whole thing we got stomach aches and I had to go home" I reminded her.

"Yeah, I ended up getting sick and throwing up" Max said with a frown.

"You remembered that?" I laughed.

"How could I not? I threw up on poor Magnolia! Magnolia was a small puppy then"

"How did Magnolia react around Total?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Oh, she sniffed around for a while, but then they got used to each other." Max said. "Mom loves Total. Ella wouldn't put him down"

"I can't wait for Angel to meet him" I laughed. "She'll never let him go back to your house."

"I'm his mommy! He has to come back to my house!" Max protested teasingly.

"Well, I'm his dad and he lives at my house, too" I said, pulling onto our street.

"You are _not _his dad"

"Am too"

"You are not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Well, that would mean…"

"No! Not _that _kind of dad!" I said, my eyes growing wide. I mean, I wouldn't mind being the father to- oh, screw it.

"Okay, well in that case then yeah, you are his dad"

"Good," I said. "Can you go get him, then? Angel will be so excited to see him"

"Okay" She said. She walked in and returned with a squirming black puppy and a dog bed.

"Mom fed him, she said, so just bring him back over tomorrow morning. Take care of my baby!"

"Oh, hey, Max?" I asked before pulling away.

"Yeah," She said, stopping on her way back inside.

"Have you heard from Iggy? He hasn't texted me"

"I heard he got a girlfriend" Max said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Her name is Danielle"

"Danielle?" I whistled. "I'm going to have to call him up, then"

"You do that. And ask him if he's coming for Christmas"

"Will do" I said, driving off to my house. Time to show Angel the new doggy, and I needed to call Iggy about this Danielle.

**Iggy: Today is my birthday.**

**Me: What? No, we celebrated your birthday yesterday.**

**Iggy: Nope... i'm pretty sure it's today.**

**Me: How would you know? You havent remembered your birthday in years.**

**Iggy: I know when my birthday is! I was there when I was born, you werent!**

**Me: It's not your birthday.**

**Iggy: It is too! Why else would you have posted this chapter?**

**Me: Because my readers have been awesome lately; reading and reviewing.**

**Iggy: So if they keep it up you'll post another chapter soon?**

**Me: If they keep it up I mgith post one on Wednesday.**

**Iggy: How many reviews will you need?**

**Me: Whatever suprises me the most.**

**Iggy: It's still my birthday.**

**Me: NO IT'S NOT!**

**Iggy: You have to buy me a present.**

**Me: I'm not buying you a present.**

**Iggy: ... If you do, I'll show you my belly.**

**Me: Why would I want to see- *Iggy lifts t-shirt a tiny bit* -Ohhhh my goshhh! Let's go buy you a present!**

**Iggy: Works. Every. Time.**

**R&R?**


	9. Explanations

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness**

The One That Got Away

Max

Chapter 9

Explanations

My family hasn't always been the greatest. My dad and mom don't talk too much if at all, and they live in different states. When it comes to Christmas time, the kid in California is sent to Arizona until January, and then sent back. We don't see each other until spring break, and then summer came and the California kid came back to Arizona for the whole freaking summer.

What I'm trying to say is: I won't be seeing Iggy until Christmas. I miss that kid.

I guess I should explain our family some more…

I was born second. Jeb and Valencia (my mom) married and she got pregnant with me. It didn't work out, I guess, so they divorced. Probably because Jeb was seeing the lady who worked with Mom named Kelsey. She became pregnant, too, with Iggy right before I was conceived.

Thirteen months after Iggy was born, Kelsey died. She had a seizure and ended up not making it after going into a coma. Iggy was going up for adoption, because Jeb lived in California and wouldn't take any babies, so Valencia took him in. She adopted him as her own and raised him along with her daughter Max (me), and then five years later she had Ella with her new husband, who didn't make it long enough to see Ella be born. Long story I didn't like to explain.

Magnolia was brought into the family when I turned six, for her first grade birthday party, and for Ella's first birthday present. Jeb had decided he wanted to be part of his kids' lives now, so he asked me to live with him. She couldn't really say no- she hadn't tried living with him yet. So, Valencia decided to let me live there to see how I liked it. I stayed for eleven years and liked it, but then I needed a fresh start.

I desperately needed to get away from the friend who assaulted me; the friend who abused me emotionally. Maya was my best friend. We did everything together- we ate together, sang together, had sleepovers together and had birthdays together. We each got a pink streak in ninth grade and wore it proudly. She always hurt my feelings but I never showed it. She would insult me, but in a nice way I guess. She finally got to the point where I busted one day. I screamed and threw a clock at her. She… she tried to kill me after that. She had her fingers pried around my throat, ready to strangle me when Jeb came in the room. He decided then I should move to Arizona.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Hey, Max" Dylan said at school Friday morning, during English. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really" I yawned. If Fang hadn't freaking made me wake up early so he could talk to Alexis again, I wouldn't be yawning so much. "Just really tired"

"Good thing you can sleep in tomorrow, then" He grinned. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Have you decided on a movie yet?" I asked.

"I was thinking something romantic" He grinned.

Of course you were. "Sure. What movie?"

"I heard Water for Elephants is awesome" Dylan suggested, messing around with his pencil.

Water for Elephants…? Why couldn't we go watch something like Immortals, or even New Year's Eve, for that matter?

I like some action, but I probably couldn't judge the movie until I've seen it. So, I agreed.

"Sounds awesome" I grinned.

"Good," He smiled back. "Where's Fang?"

"I think he's in the office again" I sighed.

"Why?"

"I think he was late to class. That would explain why Miss Beth isn't here"

"Oh" He said, catching his pencil as it flew through the air. "Are you two very close?"

"No," I snorted. "He's like a protective body-guard. It's annoying most of the time"

"Really" He asked, an eyebrow rising slowly. "He's that bad?"

"Well, at least I get free rides home"

"I can always take you home" He suggested. "I have a truck"

"You do?" I asked.

"I can take you home today" He offered. "I will, actually. Just don't forget I have basketball practice after school."

"I'm cool with that" I smiled. "But you're okay with taking me home and then picking me up again tonight?"

"Yeah, sure" He said as Miss Beth and Fang entered the room again. Fang took his seat by the door and Miss Beth sat in her desk, watching the class.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Hey, Fang," I called out at the end of our study hall, seventh period.

"Max, I forgot to tell you have to stay and watch me practice today. I hope that's okay; I'll take you home after that" Fang said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"No can-do, Fang" Dylan said from behind me. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. "I'm taking this little lady home today"

"Oh?" Fang said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. "He kind of offered. But I'm still going to your practice!"

"Is that right?" Fang asked, and I noticed him clenching his jaw. I had the feeling he didn't mind taking me home every day, the opposite of what he told everybody.

"Yes" I said quietly.

"As the team captain, I can't let you do that" Fang said coolly. "Nobody is allowed in the gym while we practice"

"What?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows and slightly shaking my head.

"Yeah, you're going to have to stay out of there" He said smugly, staring me right in the eye. I have no clue what was making him act this way. "Maybe you could sit by the fountain, or something. Just stay out of the gym"

That little… ugh!

"Fang, man, don't be this way" Dylan said, reaching for Fang's arm.

"It is okay, Dylan" I sighed. "I'll just, um, walk down the street to the Starbucks." I told him.

"Walk?" Fang asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You seem to have forgotten I run every day" I smirked, shoving him when I walked past.

"Don't walk, Max" Dylan said, reaching in his pocket. "Take my truck; just be back before practice is over"

"Sure" I smiled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Fang muttered.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"I, uh, we're going to be late" Fang said, leaving the room.

"See you later, Max" Dylan said, giving me a quick hug before running after Fang.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"I can do this" I said to myself, taking a deep breath and pulling out of Dylan's parking space. "I can do this"

I drove with one foot on the brake the whole way, making driving extremely slow. One annoying little faggot even honked at me from behind.

"Shut the frick up," I yelled out my window. Yeah, I have terrible road rage.

And the little brat honks again.

"I said shut up, you mother trucker" I yelled again.

They didn't honk again, and so I felt satisfied. I was glad Dylan's truck was clean. At least it wasn't incredibly dirty with his clothes and stuff like Iggy used to.

Yeah, Iggy had a car… That was before he went blind-o. Long story I'll tell at another time…

When I finally got to Starbucks, I slowly parked the white Ford F150 in a parking spot and opened the door.

"Land," I said quietly and chuckled to myself as I took my backpack and purse in with me.

"How may I help you?" A girl with a Starbucks apron said when I stood in front of the counter.

"Uh, what's good?" I asked, looking over the menu.

"I usually get the caramel caffeine-free mocha latte. But other times, like, when I'm feeling crappy and in a bad mood I get the caramel brulée latte. But you seem like the kind of girl who would get a gingerbread latte, or even iced caffé mocha. I'd suggest the iced peppermint white chocolate mocha, though, it's on clearance today! Iced skinny flavored lattes are, too, by the way. Hey, what school do you go to? Are you from Lincoln High? You must be, because I don't recognize you from my school-"

"Um, I'm from Lincoln." I said, knowing what I wanted now that the girl had stopped chattering. "Can I just have a white chocolate mocha?"

"Yeah, sure" She said, typing it down on the register. "Hey, what's your name? I'm Monique. Well, my friends call me Nudge. You can call me Nudge, too, if you want! We're friends now, right? ZOMG, we could be _best _friends-"

"It's Max" I smiled as a guy with the green apron handed me a Styrofoam cup.

"Max! Is that short for, like, Maxine or Maxie, or Maxis? I have a puppy named Max. But he's a boy-"

"Could I have my check, please?" I asked. I didn't want to sound rude, but I didn't really feel like standing there with this cup of coffee and listening to her blabber all day.

"Sure" She said, looking a little defeated.

"And by the way, it's Maximum. Max is short for Maximum" I smiled. She grinned and handed me my receipt as I handed her some cash.

"That's awesome. Hey, I usually sit over there by that window because there's a lot of sunlight, and-"

"Thanks again" I smiled, cutting her off hopefully nicely. She seemed like a great girl, but I just didn't feel like it right now.

"Oh, you're welcome!" She grinned. I sat in a corner and pulled my homework out of my backpack. Might as well get some done, right?

I took a sip of my coffee and immediately wished I hadn't. It didn't taste too good, and I didn't want to go back up there and buy another one.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Hey, Max" Dylan said, flicking his wet hair out of his eyes and grinning at me. He had apparently just gotten out of the showers. He had a pair of jeans on and a zip-up jacket with no shirt under.

"Hey, aren't you going to get cold? It's chilly outside" I said as he put his arm around me and we headed for the doors.

"Nah, I'm good" He smiled. "What did you do today?"

"I went to Starbucks" I said. "Like I said I was"

"Was anyone there?"

"Just me and a study group; oh, the girl at the front named Nudge talked a lot" I smirked. He didn't look like he cared, so I stopped talking.

"Have you heard from Iggy?" He asked as we got in his car.

"No, actually I haven't" I frowned. "I think I'm going to call him tonight, though"

"That's good" He said. His hand found mine and he laced his fingers through. I just sort of sat there awkwardly and held his hand. I kind of wanted to talk like Fang and I did after school, but he turned the radio up out of my comfort zone and played Eminem.

I don't favor rap music.

When we turned onto my street, I was about ready to jump out of the truck and make a run for it. Instead, Dylan leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"See you tonight" He said. I let go of his hand and smiled, taking my bags with me inside.

**Okay, I fixed a few minor details about the family explanation thing.**

**R&R?**


	10. Movie Date

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness**

The One That Got Away

Fang

Chapter 10

"You want popcorn?" I asked, pulling out my wallet from my back pocket. I had just bought our tickets, now she was wondering over to the concessions.

"Yes!" She said, grabbing my hand.

"Do you want a drink, too?" I asked.

"No, I usually don't get thirsty" She said. I nodded and told the man behind the counter I wanted a medium- no, scratch that she wanted a large- bag of buttered popcorn. He handed her the popcorn and she immediately grabbed one from the top, popping it in her mouth. She closed her eyes in pleasure and then blinked them open.

"Yum" She giggled.

"Let's go" I said, putting my arm around her and leading her to the movie room.

"Let's sit at the top" She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs. I followed her and made myself comfortable right below the little window that held the projector.

"Look" She whispered, throwing a kernel up in the air. On the movie screen, the shadow could be seen. A couple of grumbles from the bottom of the theater suggested we should stop. Good thing the movie hadn't started yet.

"Yeah, cool" I said, pulling my blackberry out to check the time. I had enough time to go to the bathroom before the movie. "I'm going to the restroom"

"Hurry back" She said, propping her feet up on the chair in front of her.

"Hey, watch it" A kid about twelve years old said.

"Sorry! I didn't know there was someone sitting there" Alexis apologized and lowered her feet.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Hey, Fang" a vice said as I left the bathroom.

"Dylan?" I asked, seeing him opening the movie room's doors. Max stood beside him in a red jacket and a white Underarmour top and jeans.

"Yeah" He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date" I said. I knew they were going to the movies, but I didn't know it was today. Or this time, either. Or even this movie, for that matter.

"Us too" He grinned. I walked past him inside and climbed the steps. The sat in the middle, and I was glad. I could keep an eye on him… because I'm her babysitter, y'know?

"Hey," Alexis said when I sat down. "You missed the preview for The Lucky One. It has Zac Efron in it; we are _so _seeing it"

"Sure" I said back. I looked down and saw Dylan and Max, cuddling real close. My fists clenched as I sat down.

"Oh, it's starting" Alexis squealed. "But, uh, Fang…?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm thirsty. Could you-"

"I'm on it"

Max

I could feel Fang's eyes in the back of my head. I tried to ignore him, especially when Dylan put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Do you like the movie?" He whispered.

"Yeah," I said. He had gotten popcorn, a drink, Sour Patch Kids candy, and a frozen coke for me.

"Good" He said, ducking down and kissing my forehead again. I wiggled my toes in Ella's boots- we wore the same size and she let me borrow them. She dressed me in a white sports shirt, jeans and a red jacket. All together I thought I looked like a walking American flag even if Ella didn't think so.

When the movie was over, I stood and stretched, looking down at him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as the credits rolled down the screen.

"Um, sort of" I lied. I was extremely hungry. I loved to eat, I just wasn't about to tell a guy that; especially a guy who I was on a date with.

"Are you up for McDonald's?" He asked. "The McRib is back"

"I love McDonalds" I smiled. I thought it was kind of weird he was taking a girl to McDonalds for their date, but I didn't say so.

"Let's go" He smiled.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"I'll, uh, take a McRib for me and-"

Dylan turned away from the girl behind the counter and raised an eyebrow at me. I really wanted to tell him a Big Mac would be fine, but instead, I chickened out.

"A junior burger" I said half-heartedly. I knew that junior burger wouldn't fill me up- I was a girl who really liked to eat, and I liked to eat a lot. The girl handed us two cups and our orders on a tray.

"I'll get your drink" I offered. "What do you want?"

"Dr. Pepper is good" He said, going to pick a table. I filled his cup with ice and Dr. Pepper, and then filled mine with iced sweet tea.

"Thanks" He said when I sat down in the booth across from him.

"No problem" I said, un-wrapping the burger. Dylan's McRib was so huge compared to mine; I almost whimpered but took a bite before I could. We ate in silence before he got up to get a refill. I stole a fistful of his French fries and put them in my bag. What? He can't eat them all _and _eat that McRib…

I finished the whole junior burger before he got back. I admit it, I had a high metabolism, which means I could eat a lot and still stay skinny. It also helped that I ran every morning at five and slept until six-thirty, and then had to go to school.

"You ready to go?" He asked when he got done.

"Yeah" I said. "I'll clean up the trays"

"Okay, I'm going to run to the bathroom" He said, walking to the bathroom. As soon as I saw him close the bathroom door, I hurried to the counter.

"Give me a Big Mac combo with French fries" I told her, rummaging through my purse for my money.

"Here you go" She said, handing me my bag and telling me my total. I handed her the money and stuffed the bag in my purse before Dylan could come out and see it. Then, I had to go actually throw the stuff on the table away.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"What's that smell?" Dylan asked when we neared my house. "It smells like McDonalds- I thought it was because we were just there but now it's just so strong"

"I, uh, don't know. I don't smell anything" I lied. I knew my face was getting warmer, I could feel it.

"It might just be me, then" He said, frowning as he pulled into our driveway. I was itching to eat that Big Mac. I was so hungry…

"Bye, Dylan" I said, opening the door. "I had so much fun-"

"Aren't you going to let me in?" He asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, uh, Mom's home" I said.

"Oh" He said, understanding. I didn't mean it in that way, of course. I meant it as in 'I'm not ready for you to meet her' way. "I'll call you tomorrow"

"Okay" I smiled. "Tomorrow, then"

"Tomorrow" He smiled, backing out of the driveway. I walked inside and closed the door, leaning my back against it. I closed my eyes, like those cliché movies.

Then, I pulled the McDonald's bag out of my purse and un-wrapped the burger, biting into it with sheer passion.

"What are you _doing_?" Ella asked from the stairs. I opened one eye to see Ella sitting on the stairs, with a little curly black-headed girl beside her. Both girls had their cell phones out, texting and staring. The girl beside Ella had familiar features, a familiar nose and familiar shaped eyes. Her eyes were dark brown, like his.

"You must be Angel" I smiled. She looked just like Fang. **(A/N: I'm sorry; I know she's supposed to have blonde hair and blue eyes but then she wouldn't look too much like Fang's sister to me!) **"I'm glad we can finally meet"

"Yeah" She said uncertainly. "And you are…?"

"Max" I said, shoving my burger back in my bag. "Ella's sister"

"Oh my, gosh," She said, standing up. "You bought me Celeste!"

"Celeste?" I asked. "The bear, you mean?"

"Yes! I named her Celeste." Angel smiled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come meet you the other night for your birthday" I apologized. "And I'm sorry you had to meet me when I was stuffing my face"

"No big deal" Angel waved it off. "Fang always pigs out after he has a date, too; high metabolism and all."

"Really," I asked.

"Yeah; oh, and Total is the best puppy I've ever met!" Angel mused.

"Ohmigosh, I know, right!" Ella said her eyes wide. "He's so cute!"

"Where is Total, anyway?" I asked, looking around.

"He's at my house" Angel's face darkened.

"Why don't you two go get him?" I asked, itching to get back to my Big Mac.

"Fang has Alexis over" Angel explained. "I can't go get Total"

"Oh?" I said, not understanding. I looked out the window and saw one light on in the house.

"Yeah, so I'm staying here until she's gone. Fang said for me to come here" Angel smiled. "He doesn't want me to meet her yet"

"I'll go get Total" I offered.

"Max, I don't know…" Ella trailed off.

"Go" Angel said darkly, laughing.

"I will!" I laughed, opening the door.

**R&R, Max is going to interrupt Fang and Alexis;)**


	11. Interruption

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness**

The One That Got Away

Fang

Chapter 11

Interruption

"Alexis," I murmured, pulling away from her kiss. She was sitting on our kitchen counter, watching me as I made cupcakes when she kissed me suddenly. It was her idea to make cupcakes, so I had to dig around the cabinets to find the mix and the icing. I had never really made cupcakes before, so she had to instruct me how to. It was harder than it looks.

"What?" she asked, looking at me from under her eyelashes and slowly fluttering them; the makeup she had on had come off and smudged around her eyes. I didn't really like the makeup, but I couldn't tell her that.

"The cupcakes are done" I said, opening the oven and pulling the tray out with a gloved hand. Trust me; I'm just as surprised as you are. I never would have thought I'd be baking cupcakes on a date. But I'm just so freaking awesome that I am. Oh, and Alexis wanted something sweet to eat.

"Do you want the blue frosting or pink?" She asked, holding up two tubes.

"Blue" I said, reaching for the one in her right hand.

"Okay" She smiled, handing it over. She started squirting the cupcakes with pink icing, and I went on top of hers and put blue dots. "Cute!"

I squirted a bit on my finger and dotted it on her nose. She squirted some on mine, making me smirk. I pulled her close, smothering her lips with mine. As I deepened the kiss, she tangled her fingers in my hair. I dropped the icing tube and it clattered to the floor, most likely making a mess. I heard Total bark in my room, but I kept my hands on her hips and kissed her some more. About halfway through I tasted her icing in my mouth; I had no clue how it had gotten from her nose to my mouth.

"What are you _doing_?" A voice asked from the doorway. I jumped back, almost knocking Alexis over.

"Max! What the crap?" I said, surprised. "How did you even get in?"

"Doesn't matter; I came to pick up Total, and you were-"

"Well, he is my home" I interrupted.

"Angel gave me permission" Max said smugly.

"What is going on?" Alexis asked, putting her icing tube on the counter. She had icing all over her face, too.

"What's up with the cupcakes?" She asked, an eyebrow cocked and a hand on her hip. "And where's Total, anyway?"

"In my room" I said, still confused.

"I better get home" Alexis sighed.

"I'll drive you" I sighed. Max always managed to do this kind of crap. "Max, just get Total out of my room; the dog bed is on the floor"

"Sure" She smirked. "But where's your room?"

Crap.

"The last door down the hallway"

"The black one; I'd never have guessed" She called from down the hall.

"Let's go" I said, grabbing her hand and a cupcake in the other.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Sorry about earlier" I said, watching Alexis from the corner of my eye as she licked the cupcake's frosting.

"It's okay; I'm getting tired, anyways" She said.

"Okay" I said, pulling into her driveway.

"Fang, I had fun tonight" She said before she got out of the car.

"I did, too" I smiled. "Do you want to go with me to the homecoming dance?"

"Yes!" She said happily. Homecoming was in about two weeks, and I hadn't gotten around to asking anyone until now.

"Great" I smiled.

"I have to go" She said, kissing me on the cheek. "I'll text you later"

"Goodnight" I said as she closed the door and pranced off to the porch.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"How was your date?" Angel asked when I got home. She was sitting on the counter, licking the icing off a cupcake.

"Good, I guess" I said, yawning. "She tired me out"

"I understand" Angel sighed. "You know I'm just going to spend the night at Ella's tonight"

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's in my room on my laptop" Angel answered. "Her internet went down so we came over here"

"Ah, well, I'm heading to the chambers to get some rest" I said with a wink.

"Goodnight, Fang" She called as I shoved my door open. I plopped down on my water bed with black satin sheets and black pillows. I looked around my room before shedding my jeans and shirt. I had a black arm chair in the corner of my room, a dresser with a flat screen perched on top, an Xbox standing beside it with the few games I had stacked up on top, a vanity with pictures of several girls stuck in the corners of the mirror, and trophies in the cases by my door. Basketball, football, baseball and karate trophies stuffed the cases, all had Nick 'Fang' Ride on the gold plaques. I pulled my shoes off and threw back the covers.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"_Max," I said into the kiss, tugging slightly on her hair. I loved long hair; tugging on it was my favorite thing to do. She wrapped her arms tighter around my neck, pulling me closer; as if that was possible. We were pulled closely together, kissing tightly as you could imagine. She sat on my bed, and I couldn't even describe the outfit she was wearing. Was it called a corset? It covered too much to be a thong... Sloppily was the only way I could describe the hot make-out session; but sloppy in the good way._

"_What?" She asked, pulling away. "Does my breath smell bad?" She asked, touching her soft and red lips with three fingers._

"_No," I smirked, "I just love kissing you."_

"_Then why do you date Alexis?" She asked, looking hurt._

I sat up straight, horrified by my dream. I do _not _kiss Max in my dreams. I kiss my pillow… but that's another story. I ran my fingers through my hair worriedly; I am so stupid! I'm supposed to be taking Alexis to this homecoming soon; I'm supposed to be seeing Alexis. I'm _supposed _to be dreaming about _Alexis_, not Max. Iggy would kill me. He'd chop my fingers off wand slowly make me eat them if he found out about this. He'd kill me.

How can I keep the boys away from Max when I can't keep _myself _away?

_Then why do you date Alexis?_

**Iggy: Fang was dreaming... Oh my Bob...**

**Me: Yeah, well, what was your favorite part of the chapter?**

**Iggy: The cupcakes. I like cupcakes. Except when max makes them.**

**Me: Understandable...**

**Iggy: And your favorite part?**

**Me: I liked the last line the best )**

**Iggy: *goes all red* Do you like Fang?**

**Me: Pffft. No... *blush***

**Iggy: I see... *Turns away***

**Me: Aww, Iggy, I dont like Fang... I have a crush on someone else...**

**Iggy: WHO?**

**Me: He's blonde. That's the only hint you're getting :D**

**Iggy: ... -crap- I wanna know!**

**R&R, _Then why do you date Alexis_?**


	12. Can you say Baconator?

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness**

The One That Got Away

Max

Chapter 12

Can you say…Baconator?

Who would've guess Fang had black _everything_? When I went to get Total, I couldn't see without the lights on. I had found my baby curled up in his bed, licking his pillow… it was sort of weird, but he's a puppy.

"Total, down" I said as the puppy wriggled all over me and licked my face. "Down, boy,"

It was early in the morning, and I was just waking up. I crawled out of bed and made my way to my closet.

"Max? Are you up?" Mom called from the hallway.

"Yeah, come in" I said, searching for something to wear.

"Listen," She said, entering my room and sitting on the edge of my somewhat messed up bed. Okay, it looked like a tornado had slept in it last night. "You need to get a job."

"A job," I repeated, spinning around to gape at her. "I don't even have my license!"

"That's why you're going to get that today. I called Fang; he said he'd be happy to take you"

"Mom," I groaned, "Why me?"

"Because you need a car to stop bumming off Fang. And to get a car, you need money. And to get money you need a job. And to get a job, you need to find work." She said sternly.

"Why do I need a job?" I asked. "I don't have a car to get there."

"Well, if you get a job you can save up for one like Fang." Mom explained.

"I don't want a car!" I protested.

"You're not going to keep bumming off Fang anymore" Mom instructed. "Now, get ready for a full day."

"Fine," I said as she slipped out of the room. I pulled on some short jeans and a ruffled turquoise top.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Are you studying that book?" Fang asked as he pulled into a parking lot.

"Yes," I snapped, flipping the page. I was curled up in the passenger seat, studying that stupid driver's booklet like there wasn't a tomorrow. Which, for me, there wasn't a tomorrow to study; I had maybe three minutes.

"Calm down" He snapped back, parking and un-buckling. "We're here"

"I don't want to go" I begged him. "Please don't make me-"

"Max, you're acting like a child." He said sternly. "Like an eleven year old."

"Eleven year olds aren't children. They're pre-teens. Tweens, even," I argued.

"Max?" He asked, looking at me.

"What?"

"Shut up." He said, opening the door and stepping out.

"Fang…" I groaned. He walked around and opened my door, letting the fall air in.

"Out; get out"

"But, Fang," I protested.

"Out" He commanded. I sighed and crawled out, making it an obvious big deal that I didn't want to. "It's not _that _bad, Maximum"

"Nicholas, I do _not _want a car. I _do not _want a job. I do _not _want you to tell me what to do" I said, annoyed.

"Sure" Fang said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking towards the building. "I'm going to wait in the waiting room."

"Ugh!" I shouted, stomping my foot stubbornly. "I'm not going."

"Okay" Fang said, walking backwards and staring smugly. "I'll just make a phone call…"

"To whom" I called back. "There's not anyone that can make me-"

"Dr. Martinez? Yeah, Max isn't going" He said into his phone, smirking at me.

_He didn't. _He couldn't. He wouldn't have.

"NICK!" I screamed, running after him. He kept talking on the phone as he ran inside the building. "COME BACK HERE!"

"You fell for it" Fang laughed as I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to my height. He was annoyingly taller than me, and I hated it.

"You didn't call her?" I asked, bewildered.

"Nope" He laughed.

"Shut up" I said, letting go and shoving him into a wall. "I have to take this stupid test"

He laughed as I went to the front desk and signed the multiple papers.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"I passed!" I yelled, running into the waiting room and jumping on Fang. He was sleeping, so when I ran in screaming and jumping on him, he jumped and fell out of his chair in the process.

"What?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and groaning. "Get off me, would you?"

"Sorry" I said, un-tangling myself. "But look!" I waved my new driver's license in his face.

"Nice" He said, re-adjusting his chair and setting it up right. "Let's go get something to eat"

"Can I drive?" I begged, jumping up and down with happiness. "I'm licensed now!"

"No, Max," He sighed, sauntering out of the building to his jeep with his hands in his black jeaned pockets.

"Oh, puh-lease" I said, putting a hand on my hip. "If this is because you think the guy should drive the girl around, that's completely _sexist_! I think I should drive, because, y'know, I just got my license and girls are just as good as guys-"

"Max?" Fang asked, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, walking beside him.

"Shut the frick up"

"Okay. But first one to the car gets to drive" I said, taking off to beat him to the jeep.

"Leave Paul alone," Fang called back.

"I'm driving!" I cheered happily, doing a hyper-weird/happy-dance.

"I have the keys." He said, nearing Paul the jeep.

"But Fa-ng," I protested, "I want to drive!"

"No." He said, sternly. "We're going to get some food, and then we're driving you by Starbucks to apply for a job."

"Why?" I asked, snapping out of my hyper mode.

"Your mom said so" Fang said simply.

"Fine; Wendy's, please" I said, crossing my arms like a spoiled four year old.

"Okay with me" He said, turning into the parking lot. "We're going in"

"Fine by me" I said, already un-buckling my seatbelt. I licked my lips thinking of that Baconater I was going to order.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"I'll have a Baconater with a frostie and fries" Fang told the woman behind the counter.

"The same" I smiled at her. She stared at me for a few seconds, raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Are you sure? The chicken go-wraps are excellent…"

"A Baconater is good" I said, crossing my arms. Even Fang was staring, but I shook it off and repeated my order.

"Max…" Fang said under his breath. "Are you sure?"

"I just want to freaking eat!" I hissed, telling the woman again my order. "Please hurry" I added as my stomach growled.

"Alright…" She hesitated before typing in the order.

"I guess I have to pay…" Fang sighed, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket and handing her a ten.

"Yep," I said cheerfully, grabbing the tray of food and prancing to our table.

"I want to see you eat that." Fang said, sitting down across from me.

"No problem" I said, biting into the Baconater. "I eat these all the time."

"Really," I asked, dipping some fries in ketchup.

"Yes," I said, glaring from behind my burger.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"I can't believe you ate that." Fang said, his mouth forming an O and his eyes wide.

"Well, believe it" I said, annoyed, typing out a text to Dylan.

"Y'know… we have to take you to the Starbucks now" Fang sighed, standing up.

"No" I groaned.

"Come on" He instructed, tugging lightly on my arm. "Let's go"

"Ugh" I wrinkled my nose and followed. "I hate this"

"Get over it" He smirked, walking to his car.

**268th reviewer gets a shout out from Iggy!**

**Iggy: Maybe even a kiss on the cheek...**

**Me: !**

**Iggy: ?**

**Me: -thinks- I'm gonna be the 268th reviewer...**

**R&R, what's your favorite Maximum Risde moment?**


	13. The First Fight

**Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness**

The One That Got Away

Fang

Chapter 13

The first fight

**Um… rated T for fights...**

"Good luck," I smirked to Max as she filled out her applicant form.

"Go somewhere else." She waved me off.

"Fine," I sighed, walking up to the front desk. Out of sheer boredom, I started to flirt with the girl behind the register.

"Hi," She smiled. She had long red hair, light freckles under her green eyes and a bright smile. Her tag read Brigid.

"Hel-lo Brigid." I smiled.

"What can I get you?" She asked. She had a tight white shirt under her green Starbucks apron and black shorts.

"I'll have a cup of Y-O-U," I flirted in a cheesy matter.

"Oh, really," She asked, winking. She leaned over the counter and put her chin in her hands. "Because I get off at four."

"Hmmm," I said, leaning over the counter. "I have to babysit, though. Doyou think you could give me your number?"

"Maybe..." She said, seductively reaching in her pocket.

"How old are you?" I asked as she wrote her number on a napkin with a black sharpie.

"Nineteen," She muttered, tracing circles on my hand, which she had reached across the counter to hold. "And you?"

"Eighteen," I said regretfully.

"Mmmmm-hmmm," She said. I smelt the strawberry lip gloss from across the counter.

"What the heck are you doing?" Max's voice said loudly. I jumped back, about to kill her.

"Huh?" Brigid asked, confused.

"He's seeing someone," Max said, crossing her arms angrily.

"You don't have to talk about yourself in the third person" Brigid rolled her eyes.

"No! Her name is Alexis."

"I am not," I hissed. "Brigid-"

"You're eighteen, anyways," She rolled her eyes. "I go for college boys, not high school boys."

"Sure," Max said, glaring. "More like you go for the stupid idiots."

"Hey! What's going on in here?" A voice said entering the room. "Hey! You're the girl that was here the other day! Are you the one applying for a job? That's so awesome! I'm the manager here, so I can hire you! But are you arguing with Brigid? That's okay, she argues with everyone. She's kind of annoying, y'know? But your outfit is cute, Brigid, even if it's a little too tight! Anyways, are you here to order anything? I'd suggest the black chocolate. You wear a lot of black, you know? I bet you know; your mom doesn't pick out your clothes, does she? You aren't color blind are you? Then you should know you wear a lot of black-"

"Okay!" Brigid stopped her. "We get it!"

"I can fire you, you know, Brigid. Don't interrupt me anymore, it's rude and mean, and I don't like it. Please don't do it again-"

"I'm here to apply for a job." Max cut her off. She handed he applicant form over to the manager whose tag read Nudge.

"Oh, goodie; I love it when we get new employees!" Nudge said happily.

"Yeah… I'm Fang." I introduced myself. "I'm not colour blind."

"Monique Wells; but most people call me Nudge. I like it when they call me Nudge." She smiled.

"Oh, okay, then." I said.

"That's cool… so, will you guys call me if I get the job, or what?" Max asked.

"Well, I can just hire you now. You seem like a nice person; a nice enough person to work here, at least." Nudge said. "I'll hire you now!"

"Cool," Max said, "When do I start?"

"Monday at three thirty." Brigid yawned.

"Yep, what Brigid says; Monday at three-thirty" Nudge smiled, ear-to-ear.

"Okay… somebody needs to get off the coffee." I said under my breath.

"Okay, thanks," Max said, leaving the store.

"Where do you want to go now?" I asked when we were in the car.

"Can you drop me off at Dylan's? He said he wanted to hang out. My mom can pick me up from there or something." Max said.

"As your babysitter-"

"Shut up, Fang." Max sighed.

"He's your babysitter? Oh, Max! He's cute!" Nudge said cheerfully.

"I'm cute,"I said in a mocking tone.

"But he's rude..." Max mumbled.

"Am not, you just think you're so great-"

"Wow, he is rude! You were right!" Nudge chirped.

"Let's go," I said, tugging slightly on Max's sleeve.

"I'll be in on Monday!" Max said as we left.

"So… You're going to Dylan's house, right?" I asked as I turned down his street.

"You know where I'm going, Fang." She said irritably.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"What was the whole deal with Brigid, anyways? And what about Alexis; your girlfriend; you can't just flirt with other girls when you have her in your life" She snapped. I shuddered at the G-word. She wasn't my… g-word. And this was just great; a PO'd Max wasn't good.

"I was bored. Come on, Max, lighten up!" I said as I looked up and down the streets for his house. I'd been there once for a basketball meeting but now I forgot which one it was.

"I'm not going to 'lighten up', Fang! You cheated on her!" She said, shaking her head. "You know what? Just drop me off here. You're in the wrong neighborhood, anyways. He'll come pick me up."

"There's no way in the fricking world I'm just dropping you off somewhere, Max." I said disbelievingly. Who even suggests that? "And I didn't freaking cheat on her! She's not my… girlfriend, so it doesn't matter!"

"Oh, yeah; then why are you going to Homecoming with her? Huh? Why are you, then?" She demanded.

"Max, calm down!" I said, leaving the neighborhood.

"Don't tell me what to do, Fang! Shut up."

"Max…," I trailed off angrily. "I'm done with this conversation."

"Cheater." She mumbled, crossing her arms and facing the window. Jeez, she acted like a freaking four year old sometimes! She's so impossible. And she's acting immature to add to it. This must be the reason I hated her in, like, first grade.

"Max, shut up." I said in a weird tone I had never used with a girl before. It wasn't harsh, it was just warning. "You're being annoying."

"And you're not? Fang, you're really getting on my freaking nerves!" She yelled, "You cheated on her!"

Now this was getting old.

"Calm down, Max!" I said, losing my cool and raising my voice.

"No, Fang. I'm sick of this!" She said as her voice turning into a high-pitched yell. "Let me out!"

"I'm not letting you out!" I argued. She pulled the lock up and opened the door.

"MAXIMUM MARTINEZ, I AM DRIVING! CLOSE THAT FREAKING DOOR!" I screamed at her, reaching over to grab her shirt before she jumped. I grabbed her sleeve just before she jumped. I had a fistful of ripped cloth now, and she was on the ground groaning.

"I'm calling Dylan to pick me up! Go home, Fang!" She screamed. "Go home for all I care!"

"Max-"

"GO HOME!" She screamed again. Her face was red and angry, and I'm betting I couldn't get her back in the car. Iggy would beat my sorry butt if he found out about this, too.

I clenched my jaw tight and drove off, grabbing my phone and dialing Dr. M's number.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Martinez? It's Fang. Max just freaking jumped out of my car, and she won't get back in. She says Dylan is going to pick her up, so I wanted to call you before I drove too far from her. We… we, er, got in a fight. She jumped out of the car before I could apologize."

"Okay, Fang. I'll call her." Dr. M sighed through the phone. She sounded mad and annoyed at the same time. I didn't know if it was at me or at Max.

"Alright, thanks. I'm just worried about her… because, y'know we're friends and all."

"Thanks for calling. You'd better get home, Angel is looking for you."

"Okay, Thanks," I said into the phone before hanging up. Unfortunately my way home was by driving past Max.

She was walking down the road and talking on her phone when I drove by. She shot me a very bad hand gesture when I drove by, but I ignored it and kept driving.

**I'm sort of revising this chapter...**


	14. Another fight

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness**

The One That Got Away

Max

Chapter 14

"So he tried to grab you before you jumped out?" Dylan asked me. I was sitting on his couch while he inspected my shoulder I landed on. It had pieces of rock and glass stuck in it, so it was badly bruised and bloody. I had a big goose-egg on my forehead, too, and I was stupid to land face-down. It's just that, you never plan these things before jumping out of a car.

"Yeah," I said. I had explained the whole friggin think to Dylan, who seemed to just get angry at Fang.

"Want me to knock his lights out?" Dylan asked. "I can, if you want me to."

"No," I sighed. "That would make Mom mad. She loves Fang. Apparently he called her after I jumped. He actually called my mother on me!"

"Pathetic," Dylan muttered.

"I know, right! But I don't think I'm mad at him anymore. I don't think I should be, either, because Iggy and Mom would just get even madder at me." I said, rolling my eyes. "He had the balls to call my mom…"

"Yeah, well, I'm still here if you want me to rip those out for you." Dylan said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do…" I trailed off. "Especially when he takes me to school every day..."

"I could take you to school," He pointed out. "But then I'd have to get up every morning an hour early."

"It's okay, don't worry about it" I waved it off. "I'll have a car soon."

"This is so crazy…" He muttered.

"What?" I asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You; Max you're so beautiful," he said, hugging my waist. He slowly kissed my lips gently.

"You're beautiful yourself." I said, kissing him back. He pulled me closer as I ran my fingers through his hair and he kept his hands on my waist. Every once in a while his hand would slip down, but I'd pull away and make a big deal of keeping it on my waist.

"Max, be my girlfriend." He breathed between kissing.

"Okay," I smiled. "Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, pulling away to see my face.

"I don't know. You have, like, male-model looks. I'm just… me, y'know?"

"Shut up. You are gorgeous." He said, pressing his lips to mine firmly. I was a little confused about the shut up part, but I let it go and kissed him again.

"So we're going to Homecoming?" I asked when we finally pulled away.

"Oh, yes we are. And we're going to be the hottest couple there" He laughed.

"Oh, yeah," I grinned, kissing him again.

"Hey, is that… is that your mom outside?" He said suddenly, squinting at his window.

"Oh, my, gosh" I said, my eyes wide. I grabbed my purse and slung it over my shoulder just as the knocking and banging on the door began. I opened the door as my somewhat angry-looking mother crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Car," She demanded, pointing to her Honda. "And I mean _now_."

"Bye, Dylan," I whispered as I hurried out to her car.

"What the heck were you thinking?" Mom said as soon as she got to the car.

"I don't know, Mom." I said, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"You jumped out of a freaking car, Maximum!" She yelled, pulling out of the Gunter-Hagen driveway. "Fang was so worried-"

"Fang was not worried about me!" I yelled, "He's the one who drove me to jumping out of the car!"

"Are you _shouting_ at me? Maximum Martinez-"

"Mom, you don't understand!" I protested. How could Fang get away with this? He was the little faggot who-

"We'll talk later," Mom said suddenly as her phone started to ring. She started talking and I crossed my arms and looked out the window. "Hey, Iggy," she said into the phone.

Fang was _so _screwed over when I saw him next.

My phone lit up just as we pulled into the driveway.

"Go apologize to Fang." Mom said, pulling the phone from her ear and telling me. "Now,"

I read my text while I walked over to his house.

**Want 2 go 2 Homecoming w/ me? Wanted 2 ask 4mally.**

Dylan's text read. I quickly texted him back a yes. I had never been to a real homecoming or prom dance before, because I never went out with guys in California.

I sighed as I knocked on Fang's door. I heard feet making their way to the door and I hoped it was Fang so I could just get this over with.

I heard the click of the handle as it unlocked, and then I saw his face.

"Max." He said as his face hardened with no emotion. How could he do that so easily? Hiding my emotions was always the hardest to do.

"Fang," I said, starting on my apology.

"I sent Total back to your house with Angel. He's not here," Fang said, starting to close the door in my face.

"Wait," I whispered, and I was surprised he heard me it was so quiet. I stuck my hand in the crack of the door, stopping him from closing it. If he broke it, oh well. It would be a heck of a lot easier than apologizing.

"What?" He asked, opening the door wider. "Oh my God, Max,"

"What?" I asked as my hand flew up to my head. It still hurt, but I wasn't surprised it did. I had pushed three fingers on it until the pain was excruciating and had to stop.

"Your shoulder," He said and stepped outside. He placed one hand on my shoulder blade and the other on my collar bone.

"Yeah, that usually happens when you jump out of a car." I said, rolling my eyes. "Anyways, I came to say I'm sorry."

"It's fine," He said, inspecting my shoulder. He started to pick at the rocks that were shoved in the bloody flesh. "I'm really sorry, too."

"I, uh," I said, not knowing how to say the next piece of our conversation. "I'm only going to need you to drive me to school on Mondays..."

"What?" He said, forgetting about the shoulder and looking into my eyes. He searched for signs of tease, joking or playfulness, but he got nothing. "How are you getting to school?"

Again, I noticed how his eyes were several different shades to make one special color; dark violet, brown or maybe blue. Or more specifically it was black.

"We got in a pretty big fight, Fang," I sighed. "I don't want to get in another one."

"How are you getting to school?" He repeated.

"I can go get my license on Monday after school or something. But that's the only day I need a ride to school," I explained.

"Are you going to church tomorrow?" He randomly asked. What? Weren't we just talking about the car situation?

"Tomorrow's Sunday… I forgot!" I said, face-palming and shaking my head. "I have nothing to wear.

"Jeans and a t-shirt," He shrugged. "Or just go to Ella."

"Oh, Fang," I sighed. Boys; they think life is so simple… "No. I need real clothes."

"You should go shopping or something tomorrow after church." He suggested. Retard, doesn't he think I know that I _should_, but I won't, because I hate shopping.

"I'll go with Ella or something. I have to pick out a dress, anyways." I sighed.

"You… a dress… doesn't fit together. Why do you need one, anyways?" He asked.

A breeze filtered in and made my shoulder burn. I tried not to shudder, because I didn't want him to invite me in. I was rather tired and didn't feel like talking any more than needed. Besides, he'd chew me out after I told him this next part.

"I''snowmyboyfriend," I said really fast, in hopes he didn't understand me. That way he wouldn't get too mad-

"Dylan's your boyfriend?" He asked, remaining a calm face. He stared at me, his expression unreadable.

I stared at him.

He stared back.

We stayed this way… until I finally opened my mouth to say something, but shut it just as fast. I didn't need to explain myself to him, of all people.

"Yes." I said finally.

He kept staring, and I felt as if he could stare straight into my soul. Like he could just reach in and grab my heart, squeeze all the life out of it and put it right back-

Finally, he nodded. "Okay, then. See you tomorrow." And with that, he slipped back inside and closed the door in my face.

**Iggy: While PEM is in the shower, I'm supposed to be babysitting her Guinea Pig... but I lost it...**

**R&R, help Iggy find the rat-thing!**


	15. Two Weeks Later

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness**

The One That Got Away

Fang

Chapter 15

Something to look forward to

~Two weeks later~

Yeah, sometimes I go overboard. But last night was way too crazy for even me. Fang-freaking-Ride does _not _drink as much as I did last night.

It was a party; held by Kimberly Morgan, the junior who is cool enough to hang out with seniors, despite her age. Anyways, I went with one arm around Alexis and the other held a bottle. After- was it two hours? - I was drunk as a skunk and on the couch in her living room, watching the girls around me; grinding and groping, drinking and smoking. It was the original high school type of party. When the cops started to show, I was already out, driving with Alexis in the car with me.

Of course, you know what happened next. If you guessed a drunk teen driving and wrecking, you're wrong. Go watch the cliché chick flicks again.

We ended up at my house, like some of you _did _guess. And I'm sure you get the rest of the story, if you don't... good for you.

I groaned as I sat up in my bed, pressing the heel of my hand to my forehead. I had a major hangover, and I knew it.

"Alexis, get up." I growled, shaking her shoulder. She had taken all the covers, along with my pillow after hers had fallen off the bed. She clutched the pillow to her, half of it under her and the other half under her head. Her hair splayed out around her, covering her back just enough so that the black strap of her bra showed.

"No," She mumbled.

"Get up," I said again, not bothering to shake her again. I pulled the covers from her and shoved them towards the end of the bed.

I got up and pulled a black shirt over my head, feeling around for my jeans. If my mom wasn't already home, she would be soon enough. Angel had spent the night at the Martinez house, and would be back any minute.

"Sam is calling your phone." I told her as her cell phone rang, her ringtone being _Brand New Chick_.

"Crap, again?" She groaned, sitting up and grabbing her phone.

"You better be getting home. Hurry up, get dressed. I'll drive you home." I said, secretly wishing I could just lie back down. The killer headache was one thing, but the warm bed was another big factor.

"Hey, Sammy," She said into the phone, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she talked.

I resumed getting dressed, pulling a watch on as I drug around the room. I opened the window for light to stream in, noticing the Martinez house was already bustling with activity, getting ready for something big. Homecoming was next weekend, and I had yet to get a tux.

Max and Nudge turned out to be great friends. It looked like Nudge's car was over there now, so that's probably what Max was doing. I hadn't talked to her since she got her license, the Monday she said she would. She hadn't even looked at me in English class, or in the hallways.

I didn't approve of her dating Dylan, for the reason being I know what type of guy he is, and she didn't like me partying. So, we just went separate ways.

"Yeah, I stayed at Max Martinez's house." She said into the phone.

"Let's go," I mouthed. She nodded and stood up, opening my drawers to find clothes. I handed her one of my clean shirts and she pulled it on, the size being too big for her. She put her jean shorts on and slung her purse over her shoulder.

"I'm coming home now, relax." She said into the phone. "Tell Dad not to worry about me, her neighbor Fang is giving me a ride home."

She hadn't told her father we were apparently dating? Or was that just a cover-up for being out all night?

"I'll be home in ten." She said before ending the call.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, opening my door to go.

"Brothers," She rolled her eyes. "Let's go, my dad is pi-"

"FANG," I heard a voice, cutting her off. Angel wasn't supposed to be home. What was she doing home? "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm in here!" I called back. I gently pushed Alexis towards my closet, and she hid inside it just as Angel barged through the hallway.

"Mom's going to be home in exactly five minutes. Get her out of here before Mom's home or you're screwed." She said matter-of-factly, getting down to the point. So she knew about Alexis being here?

"I'm taking her home." I snapped. "I mean, I'm taking her home." I corrected my tone. If I was nice to her, she'd keep the secret.

"Kay, get her out of here." Angel said, stepping into her own room.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Bye," I called out the window as she scampered up her porch. She waved a small goodbye before sliding inside.

I had to go to town now, to get fitted for the Homecoming dance. I had to do something about the eyes, though, so I kept my sunglasses on.

The fancy dress shop was brightly lit, and I saw a couple of people I knew. They waved, and I gave them a nod back.

I ended up choosing a tie to match the color Alexis told me her dress was and paid for it all.

"Thanks," I told the girl who looked about fifteen behind the counter. She smiled and said you're welcome.

My car needed a wash badly, so I took it through the car wash. Paul was all shiny now, and deserved to be shown off.

So, I drove by the Martinez house. Why not check in on Max, since I haven't seen her in a while? That's the babysitter's job, isn't it?

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Honey, I'm home." I smirked as I opened their front door. Dr. M would think it was funny. Max wouldn't. She'd probably scowl.

"Hey," Ella said, scampering down the stairs. She hugged me fast and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You haven't been over in a while."

"Nope, that's why I came." I said, taking my glasses off. I forgot about the state of my eyes, and the light killed them.

"Good thing you did. Iggy is so mad at you," She yammered on, "You haven't bothered to call him, apparently."

Crap. I hadn't had the time to call him, and when I did it was usually too late to call. I guess I owed him a call, because I am his best friend.

"I'll call him now." I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"You can sit on the couch or whatever," She waved her hand. "Mom's at work. Max is still sleeping."

Still sleeping? At- what time is it now? - Ten?

"What happened to your eyes?" She asked as I dialed his number.

"Nothing," I waved my hands. They were probably still red. "I'm alright."

"You must have not gotten any sleep." She stated as she stood up from the cushion beside me. "I'm going to fix you some hot chocolate. It'll wake you up."

Good. It's chilly outside, anyways, since it's nearing the end of November.

"Hey, Iggy," I said when he finally answered.

"Hey," He said back in an annoyed tone. "I see you've finally called."

"Yeah, sorry about that,"

"You sound hung-over. What did you do last night? Or shall I say who did you do?" He laughed, forgetting all about being annoyed at me…typical Iggy. Besides, if he knew about the dreams about Max I was having, he wouldn't be laughing. If I wanted, she'd be next on my list.

But I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't add her to my list. That list was strictly meant for the sluts at the schools, not for Max, who was starting to become my best friend.

"Speaking of, I hear you have a girl, now." I smirk into the phone. "Who is she?"

"Oh," He said as his tone dropped. "Her name's Danielle."

"Ah, Danielle," I said. "Sounds hot, Igs,"

"She is. But you're not getting your hands on her." He joked. I knew he was joking, but the tone of his voice meant he wasn't truly playing around. This girl was special to him. Besides, how would he know if she was hot? He was blind, wasn't he?

"Yeah," I said, looking out the window. It was a pretty day, but it was still chilly. "Listen, when are you coming to visit?"

"Thanksgiving," He said back almost immediately. "I'm bringing Danielle."

"Oh, makes sense. So you really like her?" I asked, bored. I've never really liked someone, so I couldn't relate to this sort of thing. Lissa was one of the kind of girls who were special (special enough to get tattooed onto my arm) but that ended horribly.

"Fang," He breathed. "It's more than 'like' we're talking here. I think I love her."

Love… I hate that word. It's too closely associated with girlfriend, or even lover in that matter. Love is a weakness, no matter what anybody says.

"I can't wait to meet her." I said, truth showing in my answer. Anyone who could make Iggy feel this special is someone I need to meet.

"I'm ready to see Gazzy, too," He laughed. "As weird as that sounds,"

Gazzy… why do I always forget to make plans with him? He's one of my very close friends, and I never see him anymore. He's in my English class, and all we say or do is an occasional 'hey' or a wave.

"When you come over, I'll arrange for us guys to do something. Maybe hang out or something. You, me, and Gazzy,"

"Sounds good," He sighed. "Hey, I have to go. Danielle is here. We're going on a walk or something."

"Okay, call you later." I said as he hung up. Now I'll have something to look forward to. Seeing Iggy will definitely be worth staying home instead of going with Angel and Mom to our usual Thanksgiving spot at grandma's house in Phoenix.

At least I have one friend to check of the neglect list. I can check another off if I go wake Max up.

After thinking about it, I came up with a plan to wake her up. And I knew she wouldn't appreciate it.

**So... I guess I owe you guys apologies... And I hate apologies... sooooo, here it goes:**

**I'm sorry for not updating like I should have. **

**Iggy went on... er... vacaiton. He calls it early spring break, but whatever. He also got his driver's license now! So he can drive me to school! Hopefully... maybe... no...:(**

**Anyways, the reason for not updating was because i'm juggling five stroies at once. It's not hard- i'm used to it- but I dont have good memory, either, so I tend to forget things... like when I'm supposed to update...**

**R&R, Iggy is coming back into the story!**


	16. Frustration

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness**

The One That Got Away

Max

Chapter 16

Frustration

Have you ever been woken up from a perfectly nice dream by your mother? She's leaning over you saying "Honey, wake up! Time for school…"

Well, that's _not _what my morning wake-up call was. Let me tell you the story.

"Who are you, sleeping beauty?" I heard after my lights came on and my covers were pulled from me. "What? Do I have to kiss you to wake you up?"

Then I remembered the annoying voice too easily.

"Go away," I muttered. "I don't like you."

"I don't like you, either, but you're getting up." Fang grunted as he pulled my feet to the edge of the bed. "Your feet stink."

"Your face stinks but I don't complain." I grumbled. I peeked at my clock on the bedside table. It was only ten fifteen. "Leave me alone!"

"You have ten seconds to get your ass up and out of bed." I heard him grumble.

I sat up right.

"What?" I was alarmed, he had never cursed at me before, despite my horrible language the other night.

"That got you up," He said, laughing as he left the room. I rolled my eyes even though he wouldn't be able to see and grabbed my phone. I had one very long and new iMessage from Nudge. I swear it was six messages long. The girl could type as fast as she could talk.

**(1/6) Hey, Max! Have you gotten your dress yet? We should go shopping. PUH-LEASE let me take you shipping. Oops, did you see that? Spell-check! He-he, anyways, I'm picking you up at twelve, we can go by the mall or Blondie's to get a dress. Did I tell you I got asked to the homecoming at your school?**

**(2/6) It's going to be awesome! I just hope I'm not taller than my date in these CUTE killer heels I got. I'll show you them when I pick you up! I'm thinking about silver glitter eye shadow. Would you wear makeup if I helped you with it? It would look ah-maz-ing! **

**(3/6) ZOMG! I have a terrific idea! I'll tell you when I get there. I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt to the mall today. What are you wearing?**

**(4/6) MAXIMUM! Are you even up? I'm getting into my car now. I'm wearing a cute skirt and leggings. My jeans were dirty. My top is SO cute; can't wait for you to see… even if you won't really care since you're a tomboy and all that stuff. **

**(5/6) I'm at a red light now. I stopped by Starbucks for a mocha latte. Should I go back and get you something? I think I might. It'll wake you up, after all!**

**(6/6) I got you your regular order! I hope you like it. It might be a little cold when I get there though. Max, you better be ready when I get there. I don't want to have to wake you up myself! ;)**

After reading all that, I jumped up to get dressed just as I heard beeping from a bug car. Nudge _would _be the girl with the bright yellow slug-bug car, complete with pink swirly stickers on the tag that said NUDGEluvU.

"ELLA!" I called, hopefully getting her up.

"She's already up." A voice said from the other side of my door. I jumped, startled by it. Was Fang really still here?

"What are you _doing_?" I asked, placing one hand on the wall and peeking out of my door frame.

"I had to make sure you were really getting up," He said, typing away on his phone. He looked up to meet my eyes for a few seconds, and then they flitted back down to his blackberry screen.

"Whatever. I have to change, so get out of my doorway." I said, starting to shut it.

"Hey, do you want to hang out today?" He asked, looking up at me again. "There's a concert thing in town-,"

"No." I said, closing the door. "I've already got plans."

"Fine," He said back. "Whatever,"

"I mean, sorry. You can't just show up and hope to make plans, Fang." I rolled my eyes at the door, even though he couldn't see it. I pulled my jean shorts up and buttoned them as I heard Nudge's shoes pound against the stairs.

"Fang, gee, is that you? You've gotten taller!" I heard Nudge chirp. He's gotten taller? How is that even possible?

"I'm almost six-two," He smiled. _Six-two_… Oh, my freaking gosh.

"I'm almost done, Nudge." I called through the door. I slipped on my neon yellow sports bra and a white shirt that hung over my shoulders designed for this type of bra.

"Okay, Maxi," She said back. I picked my brush off and stood in front of the mirror. Brushing it was always the worst part.

The moment my brush got tangled in my hair, I swore under my breath.

"Screw it," I said finally, un-tangling the brush and putting my hair in a bun on top of my head. I rushed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, slinging my new tie-dye yellow and green purse around me as I opened my door. Fang leaned against the wall on one side and Nudge leaned against the other side.

She had a dark red/violet lipstick on, her eyelids dusted with a purple color and her eyelashes long and pretty like spider legs. She had an overall type outfit on with a bright green shirt under, one strap over her shoulder and the other held upright. She had ankle boots on that only she could pull off with that outfit. On me, it'd be called ugly. On her, it's pure fashion.

"Let's go," I smiled, walking past them.

"Don't you look like a doll," She said from behind me.

"I sure hope so," I said, tucking my side bangs behind my ear as I trudged down the stairs. I opened the front door for Nudge, and Fang followed behind us.

"Are you going home?" I asked him; following Nudge to her slug-bug car she called Rory.

"Nudge said I could tag along," He said, flashing an innocent smile. Annoyed, I rolled my eyes at Nudge.

"Really," I said, as if I was asking a question. She shrugged and cranked Rory the car up and slid into her cheetah-print seat. The passenger seat was zebra, and the backseats were polka-dots. She likes to mix patterns; it took me about three days to realize that.

"He said he was bored," She said, raising her eyebrows at me. I knew almost immediately she thought he was hot and didn't want to tell him no.

"Whatever," I said, "He can come."

"Yay," she said, clapping her hands. "You can come, Fang!"

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Look at this one, Max!" Nudge chirped, showing me a bright yellow dress that hit the floor, with sequins and beads.

I wrinkled my nose for an answer; I could _not _pull that off, even if I was Nudge for that matter.

"You should try it," I advised, looking through the racks. Fang had ditched us when we passed GameStop, and it took pretty much all of me and a tug on my shoulder from Nudge to get me not to go with him.

"Oh, Max, look at this one," Nudge insisted. I looked over to see her holding a black one. It could work… if it wasn't so long.

"No," I shook my head. "Let's keep looking."

"Okay," She pouted.

"Did you pick out more to try on?" I asked, eying her hand that clutched several hangers of dresses.

"ZOMG, yes, these look so cute!" She rambled. "I can't wait to see what they'll look like on me-,"

"Look, Nudge," I said, cutting her off. "What's that?"

She picked up a silver dress and hugged it to her. "Silk!"

"No, not that one," I sighed and picked up the one next to it. It was on clearance- only fifty dollars. The tag wasn't designer, but a knockoff. It was soft pink and a one-shoulder type dress, complete with the padded front so you wouldn't have to wear a bra- unless you were me. Unfortunately, as guys say I have a big "rack". I would need to use one of my strapless bras for this dress.

While I was weighing my options on just borrowing one of Mom's dresses from her closet, or even letting her order me one or something, Nudge was snatching it from me and prancing to the dressing rooms.

"You're trying this on." She instructed, pushing me into a curtained room and shoving the dress in with me.

"Try on yours, then." I told her as I began to take my shirt off. She called back her excited okay and I heard the curtain rattle in the stall next to mine.

I looked over at my reflection after I slipped the dress on. It hugged tight, but enough to fit freely without irritation. It also made my legs look long and I wished I had shaved this morning instead of last night so they would look even glossier.

"Are you done?" I asked Nudge through the stall.

"Yeah, waiting on you," She said back. "Mine looks _so _pretty, Max. You wouldn't believe it-,"

Nudge's sentence was cut off when I stepped out of the dressing room, smoothing the skirt of the dress in the front and looking down instead of up at her. If she didn't like it, then I was screwed. I needed a dress and I felt like collapsing after trying this one on.

"Oh my… Max…" She whispered. It was probably the shortest sentence she had ever managed.

"What?" I asked, lifting my head to see her reaction.

"It's _pink_… and you're Max. And you… you look like…" She stuttered.

"You look like a girl." A husky voice said from the waiting area in the dressing room.

I spun around to see Fang Ride, sitting with a bored look. He had one arm leaned on the arm of the armchair he was in and the other held a phone, snapping a picture of me.

"Hey!" I said, jumping for the phone. I wouldn't be caught _dead _in this dress, especially with my sneakers. If I was going to wear the dress to Homecoming, I didn't expect people to see me until then. Who knows what Fang would do with that picture? He would probably tweet it, or even Facebook it. "Give me that phone!"

"No," He said, leaning back in the chair to laugh at the picture on the phone. "Your face; you were shy!"

"No, I was not!" I said through gritted teeth. I grabbed for the phone, hitting Fang in the head in the process.

"You were too! I have evidence-,"

"Nicholas-Fang-Freaking-Ride, give me the **(insert curse word of choice here)** phone _now_." I demanded, holding a hand out for the phone.

"Well, once you put it like that…" He trailed off, hoisting himself out of the chair by his two hands on the arms of the chair, "No."

He took off out of the changing rooms, down the aisles of the dresses.

"Oh, crap." I grumbled, rubbing my forehead with my heel of my hand. "He's gonna put it on the internet."

"That's okay, though," Nudge shrugged. I just noticed her dress.

It was blue with green highlights mixed in so that every time Nudge moved it would shimmer.

"No, Nudge! It's not!" I cried. "I'm in a freaking _dress_!"

"But Max you look really, really, really, really, really-,"

"If you say 'really' one more time I'm cutting your tongue out." I warned, looking myself over in the mirror.

"-pretty and I love that dress so much-,"

"Okay, Nudge, calm down." I sighed, "I'm getting it but I'm not letting him get away with that picture."

"Then get back at him," She shrugged, turning little circles in the mirror. She started murmuring about heels and gloss while I thought of a plan.

A genius plan came to mind in less than four seconds.

**Some of you thought this whole chapter was oging to be on how he wakes her up... sorry to tell you it wasnt:? I didnt really think it was that big of a deal, but okay! Ha, some of you reviewed and were like "dont let him wake her up with something cliche!" and I'm all like WTC? I thoguht they'd comment on the other part of the chapter instead of the end... oh well! **

**Anyways, this was a surprise update because I'm on SPRING BREAK! Who else is on spring break?**

**R&R, Has anybody ever heard of Harry Styles? AKA my newest husband?**


	17. What's better than revenge?

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness**

The One That Got Away

Fang

Chapter 17

What's better than revenge?

After dodging Max for the rest of the trip home, I told Nudge than-you and followed Max inside her house.

"Crap." I groaned, back-stepping to the door. "I have to take a shower."

"Why?" She asked, tossing the bag that held her dress in a hall closet.

"Uh, because I need one," I suggested, one hand on the door.

"You can take one here," She shrugged as she walked to the kitchen, sniffing the air for any indication of food. "I don't mind."

"I'll just borrow some of Iggy's clothes," I shrugged. "If I have to go across the road to get clothes I'm not coming back."

"Sure, whatever," She said opening the fridge and pulling out the milk jug. She filled a cup a quarter full with milk and took out a container of ice cream.

Before I could ask what she was doing, I decided not to and just headed for Iggy's bathroom.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Who's there?" I asked, putting down the shampoo bottle and pulling the shower curtain to the side.

I could've sworn I heard someone open the door. I felt the breeze, too.

But I saw no difference in the scenery of the blue and white bathroom, so I went back to shampooing.

"Dove shampoo, huh?" I laughed, squeezing some in the pal of my hand and rubbing it in. I watched the soapy liquid flow down the drain as it washed out.

I used the conditioner and stepped out, shaking my head like a dog, the water flying to the walls, sticking.

"Oops," I whispered to myself as I looked for my towel.

I _swear _I left that green towel on the toilet seat.

It wasn't there now.

"Uh," I said to myself, opening the drawers for a towel.

Under the sink, where Iggy kept his towels was empty. The other drawers were empty, too, besides a roll of toilet paper and a bath rag.

"Shi-," Before I could finish I saw my clothes I had laid out were missing, too.

Now it was looking fishy, and I thought I knew what was up.

"Max!" I hollered, opening the door to a crack so I could poke my head out.

"Yes?" Her voice called back innocently… too innocently.

"Did you come in here?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Her voice asked. I heard her footsteps as they came up the stairs. I waited for her to get in my sight. "I didn't go in there."

"Bull shit." I growled, seeing the smirk on her face. She held her hands behind her back as she smirked up at my face. "Give me the damn towel."

"Oh, I was just washing them in the laundry," She blinked 'innocently'.

"Of course you were…" I muttered, looking away. "I need a towel."

"You could go get one out of my bathroom…" She offered, turning around to head back downstairs.

"I don't have my clothes," I muttered.

"What?" She asked, turning around and leaning her ear to me.

"I don't have my clothes!" I said, louder this time.

"Oh, too bad," She smirked. "I'm not looking."

She covered her eyes with one hand, cracking a hole with her fingers.

"Sure you're not." I scowled.

"Go on," She waved.

"Is this really worth it?" I begged her. I desperately needed those clothes, because I wasn't planning on being naked in front of my best friend's sister.

"Yes," She nodded.

"Max, please don't do this." I begged again.

"You have your picture…" She said, reaching into her back pocket and pulling her phone out. "Now I'll have mine."

Oh, crap. She wouldn't do that to me. She… she wouldn't!

"Max," I begged, my eyes widening.

"Yes?"

"Please, for the sake of _your _eyes look away."

"Are you saying you have something to hide?" She challenged, poising her phone.

"No," I said, rolling my eyes. "But if you want me to show you, put the phone away and we'll take your room…"

"Oh, Fang," She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "No."

"That was a joke." I snapped. "Put the phone away!"

"And what, you'll run out and grab your clothes?"

"Maybe…" I murmured.

"No."

"I'll do anything!" I could feel a breeze now and it didn't feel too good… especially when it was where a breeze should _never _be.

"Nothing's better than revenge." She smirked.

Oh, how I hated that smirk right now.

I narrowed my eyes and scowled.

"Obviously you _want _to see me," I shrugged, "So I'll just walk out…"

I opened the door just a tad bit more. Her expression didn't change, but her phone fell out of her hands.

This was my chance! If she bent down to pick it up, I could just run across the hall to Iggy's room. I was basically dry now, since bargaining with Max took time.

She bent down to retrieve it as I took my chance, using the bath rag as a cover-up.

I ran across the hall, shoving her over along my way.

Hey, the more distractions the better, right?

Just when I thought I made it- my hand on the door and everything- I turned it to find out it was locked.

Crap.

**Heh heh heh heh, poor Fang:)**

**Oh, hey, guys! Guess what? I'm now on Tumblr and Twitter with Iggy! Well, he posts on my Twitter every now and then but I deleted most of them. I'll keep them on there next time! Twitter (Piper_E_McLean) Tumblr (.com)**

**R&R, did you see that coming?**


	18. Back to the way things should be

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness**

The One That Got Away

Max

Chapter 18

Back to the way things should be

I scurried up to my feet in time to see Fang hurry across the hall, a blur of olive skin and black hair.

I chuckled to myself when he tried to open the door but couldn't get it open. I snapped a picture, fast, with his gripping the washcloth to himself and a horrified expression on his face.

"Oh," I laughed, falling over with laughter. He ran for my room, hurrying inside and I heard the clock of the lock.

"I'm, getting you back for that," He called through the door.

"Oh, I have my evidence." I waved the phone in front of the door, even though he couldn't see.

"Max, please." He groaned through the door.

"Alright, I've teased you enough. I'm not looking. Come out."

"I don't believe you." He said back.

"Whatever, Fang," I rolled my eyes and went back downstairs to the kitchen. I knew he could hear my footsteps on the stairs going down so he was probably looking for his clothes. They were on my bed, he'd find them.

Sure enough, ten minutes later he was coming down the stairs.

"You're a freaking weirdo," He commented.

"If you delete your picture, I'll delete mine." I offered, looking through the cabinets for mix to make grape juice.

"Whatever," He grunted as he scrolled through his phone. I heard the little sound that meant it had been deleted and I leaned over to check his phone myself for reassurance. He smirked when he realized what I was doing.

"Don't trust me, do you, Martinez?"

"Not at all," I shook my head. I fairly deleted his picture (I didn't tell him it turned out to be way too blurry to see anything) and showed him it was deleted.

"What are you doing later on today?" He asked, yawning as he slid into a chair at the counter.

"I have plans with-," I stopped short when I remembered he didn't like Dylan very much nowadays.

"Dylan," He finished for me. I winced, knowing he was annoyed by the tone he was using.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"I see," He said quietly, "And what are you two doing?"

"He's coming here." I barely said. I didn't want Fang mad when we had just made up and starting talking again. Well, at least for today.

"I see," Fang said again. "Well, I should get going. Thanks for the hot water."

"Wait!" I protested, "You should stay!"

"No, you should probably start making him dinner," Fang said, walking towards the door. "I have to go home, anyways."

"Fang, don't be like this." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bye, Max." He called, opening the door and ducking out into the chilly air.

"Well, then," I mouthed, searching the cabinets for something to cook.

I just wish we were friends again. It could be back to the old days, back to the way things should be. It was too awkward and weird now, since Dylan and I are together. If we weren't, would Fang and I be even closer?

**Iggy: Short chapter, PEM. I'm disappointed in you.**

**Me: NOOOO! Iggy, don't be disappointed. I'm adding you back into the story. You can't be disappointed-**

**Iggy: I was kidding…?**

**Me: Oh.**

**Iggy: The readers will be disappointed, though.**

**Me: I'll make it up to you guys. I'll update again Saturday.**

**Iggy: I expect to see at least one review on me. Somebody should say Iggy is the sexiest **_**beast **_**I've ever seen-**

**Me: Iggy… You're not a best. You're Obese.**

**Iggy: WHAT? I'm NOT fat.**

**Me: I know –smiles- you've got a six pack!**

**Iggy: Fang has a six pack, too…**

**Me: Yours is sexier!**

**Iggy: … this makes our friendship awkward, PEM.**

**Me: …**

**Iggy: Er… reviews?**


	19. Homecoming Part 1

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness**

The One That Got Away

Fang 

Chapter 19

Homecoming Part 1

"I'm almost there. I took a wrong turn. Don't worry, we'll have plenty time to get ready at my house," I reassured Alexis over the phone.

"Okay. The door is open when you get here, just come on in. Bye Fang," She said the last part in a bit of a seductive tone.

I was looking forward to this night. Hot guy + hot girl + close dancing = oh yeah, Fang.

Alexis's neighborhood was hard to find, because it was covered by trees. She just said watch out for the sign. I took at least twice, cutting our time to get ready for the homecoming dance a little short. Hopefully, she wasn't a girl who took forever to get ready; major turn off to the Fangster. I finally found her house. It wasn't bad at all. It was a simple one-story white house. Red hinges and door. The red door made me chuckle a little. I rang the doorbell and waited.

Then, I remembered how I could just walk in, so I did.

"Alexis, I'm here. Where are you?" I asked, mostly because I was uncomfortable being there by myself in a house I've never been in before.

"In here, but don't come in, I'm doing my hair so we'll have time over at your house. Almost done," she called from a room in the small hallway.

"I can't wait to see it. You're going to be the prettiest girl there," I said, trying to put on the charm.

"You're so sweet. Alright, I'm done. Close your eyes. It's a surprise," her voice getting closer.

I sighed and obeyed. My eyes seemed to be closed for a while. I could sense her getting closer. Her amazing smelling perfume gave her away. I could tell she was right in front of me. I tried to open my eyes but she stopped me.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now."

_Finally, woman_…

I opened my eyes and there she was. She was very close to my face. I was frozen at her eyes. They were brown with little specs of green in them. You'd have to be really close to notice them so you can imagine how close we were.

"Um, your hair looks really nice. I'm glad you kept it curly. I like girls with curly hair," I sort of whispered to her.

"Oh really, well I don't usually like guys who keep quiet, but you sure did catch my eye." Her face was starting to inch closer. I knew we were about to kiss so I started to lean. Her lips smelled like green apple. I put my hand on her lower back and pulled her up. She was shorter than me by at least four inches.

As soon as our lips met, she pulled her hands up around my neck. I had to pull her up a little more to get closer. It would work better tonight because I knew she'd be wearing heels. I pulled away and looked at my watch.

"We better go. I don't want to be late having such a gorgeous date," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her out her door.

I thought the car ride was going to be just us listening to music and maybe I'd hold her hand. She had other ideas.

She asked question after question, telling me about her week, explaining all of her friends to me. I tried to listen and be nice because I liked her, but I'm a very non-talking type of person. So, I guess it is good she talks a lot, but she could stop for a breath every now and then.

"Um, Fang," I looked over and her face grew red. I was curious as to what she was going to say.

"Yeah, what's up?" I was praying that it wasn't something stupid that most girls ask me.

"Well, I was just wondering. Are we, like, dating now?" She looked straight into my eyes with determination. I was hoping this question would come later, like after the dance. That way I could charm my way out of it and kiss her goodnight.

My thoughts immediately flashed to that fight Max and I had a couple of weeks back.

_Alexis is your girlfriend. _I didn't want a girlfriend… not after what Lissa did…

I shook the thoughts away and turned my attention halfway to the road and half to Alexis.

"Well, I don't know. I kind of just broke up with Lissa. I was hoping I could have more time before jumping into a relationship again. I really like you though, so maybe just a little more time." I didn't want to look at her as I said it, but that would make it sound less sincere. I really did like Alexis. She had the potential to be my next girlfriend. She could take Lissa's spot at my table. Ugh Lissa; I still get ticked every time I hear her name.

"Okay, just curious. So, are you any good at slow dancing?" She asked with a cute smirk on her face.

"Oh, I am the best at slow dancing," I said with a cocky tone.

"We'll see about that," Her smirk growing bigger.

I grabbed her hand and held it for the rest of the ride, but turned the music on first. That way I wouldn't have to talk much.

We got to my house in no time. No one was home. Good. I knew my mom would want to take a million of pictures, and I don't do pictures. I was dreading the one I had to take tonight with Alexis.

"Your neighborhood is so nice. Oh, I love that house right there," She said pointing to the house next to mine.

It was the Martinez house. Of course she liked the house…

"That's Max's house. She's my neighbor," I said with a nonchalant tone. Actually, it wasn't that bad living next to Max. I didn't have to go far to carpool with her, I could go bug her anytime I wanted, and it was a plus that I was always home when we she went running. Hey, I know I'm Iggy's best friend, but Max sure did get pretty hot over the years. Add that to running every morning and you get Max Martinez.

"Fang, get out of the car. We only have an hour, and I still need to do my makeup," Alexis pulled me out of my train of thought.

"Oh sorry, um, you can get ready in my sister's room. She's not here." I showed her the way to Angel's room.

I opened the door to her room.

Crap.

There was my little sister, sitting on her bed just watching television.

"Angel, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be over at Ella's helping her get Max ready," I said irritated.

She smiled real big. "Oh. I know, Fang. I just really wanted to see you guys get ready. Mom put me in charge of taking pictures while you did the corsage thing. I won't bug you guys. I promise," Angel's voice was getting higher as she whined. She knew I didn't like the idea.

"Fine, get out. Alexis needs to do her make-up and get dressed. Now," I said motioning her out of the room.

"Oh thank you, Fang! Hey Alexis! You're hair looks really pretty. Sorry if my room's too dirty," Angel apologized nicely. She was being too nice… something was up.

"Hey there, thank you! Dang; where is your floor?" Alexis's voice seemed fake, which I didn't quite like since she was talking to my sister. I could tell Angel felt the same way. I saw her face drop as she walked out of the room. I followed her quietly.

"So, her hair was nice, right?" I asked trying to get rid of the tension.

She snapped back, "It was fine, but her attitude surely was not. I don't like her. Even at cheerleading, she's rude. I like Max a heck of a lot better."

Why was she comparing Alexis to Max? Alexis is a girl I'm seeing and Max is a friend.

At least, I think we're friends… we hadn't said it officially or whatever.

"Um, well too bad, Max isn't my date, Alexis is," I whispered so Alexis couldn't hear.

"Whatever. Fang, you know you hate girls who put on a lot of make-up and take forever to get ready,"

She did have a point.

"Angel, please stop. She's just frustrated because there's not much time for her to get re-"

"No. Fang, it's not just because she's frustrated about the time. She's like that all the time! Why can't you find a girl that's, I don't know, like Max! She's amazing. She's sweet, she actually cares, and she doesn't try hard to look beautiful," Angel sounded dead serious.

I thought of that dream I had a while back that kept coming back to me in my sleep. _Then why do you date Alexis?_

"Angel, it's none of your concern who I like. Now, shut it and be nice," that was the first time I've ever told Angel to shut up.

"Wow, Fang. I already hate what she's done to you. I'm going to Ella's. Take your own pictures," she threw the camera at me and bolted for the door.

"Angel, come on. You know I didn't mean it." She couldn't hear the rest. She was already out of the door and running towards Max's. Alexis came out less than a minute later. Her heels were the first thing to catch my eye. They were covered in silver sparkles. I started to look up. Her legs were so long and tan. I didn't see her dress until my eyes reached her upper legs.

The dress was nicely tight on her legs. It was a dark purple shade; I think it's called Lapis, or something. I'd personally say eggplant…

My eyes kept wondering up. I tried to glance past her chest, but the top part had some ruffling on it. I had to study it, y'know? The dress was strapless. She had a silver necklace on. Finally, I met her face. She hadn't put on much make-up. All in all, she looked darn good.

"You look amazing, Alexis," I said with a smooth voice. I saw her face grow red, but it only made her look prettier.

"Thank you! You look pretty dang good yourself. Where'd Angel go?" She asked as she looked around.

"Oh, she went over to Ella's next door. Here, let's take some pictures. I can set it on a timer," I placed the camera on my mantle and hit the button. I backed up and pulled Alexis to my side. I don't smile for pictures. I crook my mouth up to the side. Girls dig it. We took a couple more pictures. I looked at my watch for the ninth time that night.

"Time to go, beautiful," I said as I pulled her in for a quick kiss. Then we walked out the door. I held her hand as we walked to the car. I decided I would walk her to her door and open it for her.

Something caught my eye. It was Max and Dylan walking outside from her house.

I swear I felt my mouth open. Max didn't look like a little girl that I hung off the monkey bars when we were little. She looked amazing. It was the same dress I had seen her in, but she looked really good.

Dylan's eyes were not where they should be. He was walking behind her the whole time. I saw exactly where they wandered… mostly because mine went there too, but that's not the point.

Max and I met eyes and she waved me over.

"Hey, I'll be right back. Here are the keys, start the jeep," I tossed my keys at Alexis without even looking at her. I heard her sigh, and then I heard my jeep start up.

"Hey, man, your date is looking good over there. I bet you're going to have fun tonight," Dylan winked as I walked onto Max's yard.

"What? Dylan, it's not like that," I said and pushed past him. He walked over to his car as I approached Max.

"Wow! You clean up nice, Mr. Ride," Max chuckled. Her light pink dress was tight on her body, but not as tight as Alexis's was.

"Why thank you, Miss Martinez. You look good yourself," I said giving a huge smile, which was rare for me.

"I appreciate that. I didn't want any makeup," she explained.

Max didn't need make-up. Her hair fell in waves that were long. Her bangs were pulled back with a silver pin.

"I'm glad you didn't. Hey, watch out for Dylan over there. He gets a little handy at these events. Just come tell babysitter, and I'll take him out if you need me to," I said emphasizing on the word babysitter.

She sighed, "Shut up, Fang. I'll see you at the dance."

**I can't believe we're already at chapter 19, and with 401+ reviews. If we get 450 this time, Iggy might just call Fang in for a mini-party. We might just get the whole Flock in if we get 500...**

**Iggy: That would be cool. Danielle would love to come. **

**Me: *grits teeth* Danielle isnt a bird-kid. She can't come.**

**Iggy: She's your character!**

**Me: Made with my middle name, I know, but she's... *Stops dead and turns away***

**Iggy: Again, awkward friendship...**

**Me: *i dont want to be on this planet anymore***

**Iggy: THANKS TO: whateveriloveyou101, Psychopathic FanGirl, Anna Ride, smartypants86, EllaIncarnate, and whoever else said I was a SEXY BEAST! Which I am... (Fang disagrees. Of course, he wouldn't know a sexy beast if it hit him in the nose... which I did.)**

**R&R, let's get to 450!**


	20. Homecoming Part 2

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness**

The One That Got Away

Max

Chapter 20

Homecoming Part 2

"I cannot believe you got me into this, Nudge. This is surely not my color," I sighed as I studied myself in the mirror.

"Max, just be quiet. You look amazing. The light pinks really balances with your in-between tan and not tan skin. I just love it, and I know Dylan will too! Maybe it will be like eye-opening for him! As your manager and now best friend, I am making you wear this."

Uh, I picked it out. Not her? Oh well, better to just shut her up about it.

"Nudge, I get it. You're going to talk my ear off before I even get there," I said trying to shut her up. She had me in a chair, pulling my bangs back with a silver pin Ella gave me.

"Alright, it's make-up time" Nudge said as she grabbed a purple bag from her purse.

"No way, I am not going all Barbie. I'm already wearing a pink dress with these shoes," I said motioning to the golden strappy heels Nudge brought over. It was unfortunate that we were the same size. I continued, "I am not doing anything else besides mascara."

"Fine, Max. You know, you have ruined this whole dream of mine," she said as her face fell.

Her date had canceled on her so she couldn't go. Instead, she was hanging out here with Angel and Ella.

"Nudge, I have compromised on so much for you, but I am not budging on make-up. I hate it," I whispered.

"Suit yourself. Someone's knocking on your door. I'll go get it while you put the mascara on," she stomped out of my room.

I slid the mascara on as I saw Ella and Angel walk past my door. Wasn't Angel supposed to be watching her own brother leave for homecoming? Oh well, I didn't want to get distracted.

"Max! Your date is here! Hurry down," Nudge's voice was extremely loud that hungry children in Africa could hear her.

"I'm coming! Just hold your horses," I shouted back. I was a bit nervous to see how Dylan would respond to my dress .It wasn't exactly my thing, so I wasn't sure what he'd think.

I walked downstairs as slowly as possible; because I was afraid I would fall and kill myself. That'd be a bummer on homecoming night. I finally reached the end of the stairs and looked up. Dylan was looking at me up and down, which I wasn't sure if I was flattered or not. It sort of made me feel like a piece of meat, but I shrugged it off.

"Max, you look gorgeous." I was relieved that he didn't think I looked like Malibu Barbie.

"Thanks. You look great, Dylan." I said as I eyed his gold tie. Nudge must have gotten to him somehow. She's a sneaky one.

"You both look so great together. Oh, I'm so proud of myself! Now, you must go. Get out! Shoo," She cheered, pushing us to the door.

"She really scares me, y'know?" Dylan whispered as he opened the door.

"Oh, come on. I'm way worse than her," I said with a smile.

"I can't wait to see that," he said walking close towards me. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"You look really hot, Max." He said as his eyes were looking me up and down again. It was starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Thanks. We should probably get going. I don't want you to get a crappy parking space," I said walking towards the door.

He sighed, "Yeah, sure. Let's go." He had my hand pulling me ahead of him. Of course I knew he was checking me out as we walked out of the door.

I saw Fang walking out of his house with Alexis. Her dress looked really good on her, but I thought it looked a bit snug.

Fang's eyes met mine. His mouth sort of opened as he saw me. I didn't know what he was doing. I motioned him over so I could ask him about Angel being over. Dylan greeted him before I could. I heard mumbling about how Fang was probably going to have fun with Alexis tonight.

Dylan was starting to come off as different from when we first met. I saw Fang push past him and come towards me. He looked really good. Of course, he had on black pants. His shirt was white with a dark silver tie, and his suit jacket was black.

"Wow! You clean up nice, Mr. Ride." I chuckled at him. I saw him glance at my dress, but his eyes came straight back up to mine unlike Dylan's, who were always on my lower back or up at my chest.

"Why thank you, Miss Martinez. You look good yourself," he said with a big smile. I almost had a stroke right there. He never smiles that big.

"I appreciate that. I didn't want makeup," I said as he nodded.

"I'm glad you didn't. Hey, watch out for Dylan over there. He gets a little handy at these events. Just come tell babysitter, and I'll take him out if you need me to," he said, emphasizing the word babysitter. Ugh, I hated how he thought he was my babysitter. I thought I had proved him wrong when Dylan and I had gone to movies.

I just sighed at him. "Shut up, Fang. I'll see you at the dance." I walked off and got into Dylan's car. I watched as Fang walked to his car.

I mean, I know I was going to the dance with Dylan, but Fang had a nice rump on him. I mentally slapped myself for checking out Fang's butt.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

The inside of the gym looked amazing. The theme was, Under the Stars. I frowned upon how cliché it was, but I have to admit that it did look great. There were lights all over the ceiling with navy blue paper Mache over them. It really did look like a night sky.

The first thing we had to do was take our homecoming picture. Dylan and I stood in line for about ten minutes. I just stood there as Dylan talked to his buddies. I tried not to listen, because I knew I was going to hear something about me.

I noticed as Fang and Alexis walked in. Fang was holding her hand, but seemed to be distant from her. I waved at Fang, and he smiled as he gave the chaperone his and Alexis's tickets.

"Um, Max. Are we going to take this picture?" Dylan tugged at my hand. I looked up and saw he looked a bit impatient.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said as I walked over to the backdrop. Fang was looking over at me as I walked. I hoped he didn't see the frustration on my face.

Dylan put his around my waist as the dude counted back from three. I put on my best smile, and the photographer snapped the picture.

As we were walking away, Dylan's hand slid to a place a little too low on my back for my comfort zone. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. The songs were mostly fast for the first twenty minutes.

Everyone has either seen or been to a high school dance. There is no such thing as space in between two people. I looked around and saw everyone grinding on one another.

When in Rome, do as the Romans do.

I thought Dylan and I were fairly close, but apparently he thought there was more space to close. I kept a smile on my face the whole time because I didn't want to seem rude.

And then we had our arms wrapped around each other, and he was glancing over at his friends and smiling the whole time.

"I'm going go to the bathroom real quick," I said untangling myself from him and the crowd. The hallway's air felt amazing on my skin. I just stood by the bathroom doors for a while.

"Max? Are you okay?" My eyes were closed, but I knew it was Fang's voice approaching me.

"Oh, yeah, just peachy. I feel like I'm being suffocated in there," I said sighing.

"Is Dylan getting too close? I can talk to him," he said with his voice rising.

"No, Fang. It's fine. Where's Alexis?" I asked curious as to why he wasn't with her.

"It beats me. Her friends saw her walk in with me; they stole her, and never saw her again. She'll come find me for a slow dance. The girls always do," He said with a cocky smile.

"Well, I'm glad you're having a good time. So why are you out here?"

"I couldn't find you. So I figured you went somewhere with Dylan, so I was going to kick his butt. Then I saw him dancing with Kristi Morgan, and not you. So I came looking for you, and here you are," he said motioning the hallway.

"Ha, at least he's having fun. I guess I better go back in there," I said sighing heavily and pushing myself off the wall.

"Hey, Max?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah," I was still looking at the open gym door.

"You look too good to be wasting it out here in the hallway. So, let's go dance." Fang came towards me and grabbed my hand. I was in the gym before I knew it, his hand cold despite the heat from the gym.

"Fang, what about our dates," I asked feeling a bit guilty as Fang and I danced to the music.

"They're busy. Just enjoy yourself for your first homecoming here," he said whispering into my ear. I gave in and jumped to the music. Fang and I laughed at how the couple beside us dances funny. All of the sudden the music got slow.

"Er, I guess we should go find our dates. It was fun while it lasted. Thanks, Fang," I said as I backed away.

"Guess so. I'll catch you later, Max."

I looked around until I saw Dylan coming towards me.

"Hey, I couldn't find you anywhere. I was getting worried," his voice sounded sincere and worried. Why was he so freaking bipolar? One second he was winking at his friends and the next he was sincere.

"I couldn't find you either. There was too many people dancing and acting stupid," I lied because I didn't want to sound like a bad date.

"Oh well, we're here now. Let's dance," he whispered in my ear as he pulled me close. This was the Dylan I liked when I met him.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

"Stop it, Dylan," I hissed in his ear, trying to keep a smile on my face. His hand was slowly slipping down from my waist, but I kept putting it back on my hip. This was about the third time he had tried this.

"Max. Just shut up." He demanded, his voice sounding annoyed and harsh. He began to drop his hand back down towards the bottom of my dress.

"Dylan, stop it!" I yelled, pulling back to look at his face. Before I could do anything else, Dylan was pulled away from me.

"I believe she said stop, Dylan." Fang had Dylan turned towards him at this point.

When did he show up?

"Just back off, I'm just trying to get some." He said as he was patting Fang on the shoulder like Fang should understand everything.

"You are getting none from Max, you sleazy piece of crap," Fang spat at Dylan. He tried to shove Dylan out of the way to get to me.

"You surely are not, you freaking pig!" I yelled at him. People were starting to look at the three of us.

"Whatever, I was just going to ditch you anyways. I knew you weren't going to give out," he said backing away from me.

The next thing I knew, Dylan was stumbling around from the punch Fang gave him.

Fang casually shook his hand out from the punch, inspecting his knuckles.

"Fang, what did you do?" I screeched. He was officially my ex-boyfriend now. I just didn't want Fang getting in trouble for it.

"I saved your butt like a good babysitter would do. Now, I am going to kick Dylan's." Fang said as he followed Dylan out of the school's doors. I ran after them so I could try to stop anything before it happened.

**Well... this was a long chapter...**

**R&R, You guys had to see this coming, right? I love Dylan, but I had to...**


	21. When the tough gets going, the crap gets

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness**

The One That Got Away

Fang

Chapter 21

When the tough gets going… the crap gets beat out of someone.

"You douchebag," I grunted as I slammed my fist into Dylan's face, punching with every word I said. My fist was seriously hurting now, but Max was my friend and I had to defend her honor.

Cliché, isn't it? Even if it was cliché, I wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Stop it, Fang." Max insisted, pulling at my shoulder. I shrugged her off and this time my fist landed in his left eye. I knew a bruise would form.

Dylan stopped fighting me then. He had a split lip and his left eye was swollen shut. I was preparing for more damage than that. I aimed for his jaw this time.

"Fang, stop," She pleaded. I turned my head to look at her. She was shivering in the chilly air and she had taken her heels off to run after me.

Before I could tell her to put her jacket on, Dylan's fist came up and hit me in the nose. It started to bleed as I gave him a blow to the head.

"Fang, you stop it now or I'm going to be mad!" Max warned. I knew I had done enough damage to his face so I got off of him. I smirked at her.

"You've been mad at me before, you know."

"Let's go." She growled, walking towards my jeep. I wiped blood from my nose and almost wiped it on my dress pants. My shirt was already speckled with the blood Dylan had sputtered on me.

I cursed under my breath as I opened the driver's door to Paul the jeep.

"Hand me that towel back there." I asked Max, buckling my seatbelt and cranking the jeep up. She handed me the blue towel I had back there for after practices. I held it to my nose with one hand and drove with the other.

"You better be glad Iggy is coming home tonight." She sighed, leaning back into the seat. She put one hand over her forehead and spoke. "If he finds out about what happens before you can explain…"

"He won't find out," I snapped. "Dylan won't go around telling people he got beat up. He's too prideful for that. Besides, you wouldn't tell either, so who else knows?"

She shrugged for her answer. Soon, I was in her driveway.

"Get out," I said quietly. She stared at me from the passenger seat.

"What?"

"I'll be back in twenty minutes. I have to take a shower and change." I explained. "I'm coming to see you after and wait for Iggy with your family."

"Alright," She said as she unbuckled and opened her door. "You can always use Iggy's shower again."

I thought about it. "I have clothes in my gym bag," I said, thinking out loud.

"He'll be home at around twelve tonight," She said quietly. I knew she wanted me to come in with her and talk about the fight.

"Fine," I said, turning off the jeep and turning around to reach my gym bag in the backseat.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

I walked into Max's room, pulling on my shirt as I opened her door. She was sitting on her bed in her pajama pants and a tank top looking at her computer screen.

"Hey," I said, sitting down beside her. My hair was still wet so it was cold.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a blog?" She asked suddenly.

Crap.

"What? Where did you find that?" I demanded, snatching the white laptop from her hands and scanning the screen. She had my blog pulled up and on one of my stories I had written about the time Max and I had gotten in a fight.

"I don't know, I just…" She stopped, looking away, embarrassed.

"What? Did you Google me?" I smirked. "Girls do that a lot but I didn't think you would…"

She didn't answer, just laid back on her bed in response. I did the same, looking over at her and examining her face.

"You scared me when you jumped out of my jeep," I whispered.

"Where did that come from?" She asked. I mentally thanked myself for finding Ella and Angel a movie at Redbox before the homecoming dance. They didn't even know we were home because they had shut themselves up in the Martinez basement with a movie and popcorn.

"I don't know," I whispered. She scooted closer and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Why did you hit Dylan tonight?" She whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"He was being a retard," I answered honestly. "He wouldn't listen to you."

"I didn't listen to _you_." She said, turning the conversation around. "You did warn me."

"Yeah," I shrugged, making her head move. "It doesn't matter, though."

She looked up at me and I noticed her eyelashes had traces of mascara on them.

"You wore mascara?"

"Yeah," She whispered. Her breath was hot on my neck. My eyelids drooped as I leaned down.

This was it. I was about to kiss my best friend's little sister…

"MAX, FANG!"

"Crap," Max jumped up right when we were inches apart. She walked into the hallway, crossing her arms and looking annoyed.

"What, Ella?" She asked as I tried to occupy myself with the laptop. My face felt really hot and I was embarrassed. What had I just tried to do?

**Okaaay. I know. I'm cruel. That was an almost-Fax right there. **

**DONT KILL ME! :O**

**Iggy is still sleeping... we were partying last night because it was my bday... Just kidding, but seriously. He's sleeping.**

**R&R, Almost-Fax**


	22. Friends don't confess their feelings

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness**

The One That Got Away

Max

Chapter 22

Best friends don't confess their feelings… or do they?

I couldn't believe what had happened was real. I kept trying to convince myself it was a dream, but I knew it wasn't.

Dylan had really been a worthless pervert, and Fang had really beaten the crap out of him.

Here's the recap; Dylan kept trying to grope me, I told him to stop, he didn't stop, Fang stepped in, Dylan smarted off, and Fang punched him really hard, at least five times.

"Oh good, you're both here!" Ella sang as she skipped into view. I uncrossed my arms and smiled.

"Yep, we're here. We decided to leave early," I explained, hoping she wouldn't ask questions.

"Well, Angel and I were wondering; you guys are such great older siblings, so we are asking you to be the judges of our mini fashion show." Ella said with a pleading smile on her face.

"Say what? No. No way. I'm a guy. Guys don't judge fashion shows," Fang shot out immediately after Ella asked.

"Please, Fang? I won't steal any of your T-shirts for cheerleading practice anymore! Just please?" Angel put on Bambi eyes for her older brother.

I had to admit, they looked pretty darn cute. It was like mind control in a way.

I saw as Fang dropped his head down. To be honest, I didn't want to do it either, but if Fang was going to be a judge, I had to see that.

"I'm in if Fangs in," I said and Ella's face brightened. Angel and Ella turned to Fang who was glaring at me with a look that clearly said _you will die for leaving this on me._ I just smiled at him sweetly.

"Fine, but I will not do anything but give a score. And I do mean nothing else. I will not give you fashion advice, I will not say, _'Oh, I think you should wear a lighter shade on top',_ I will only give my score." Fang said flatly. Ella and Angel cheered.

"Okay, that's all we wanted. Angel and I will change in my closet. We have a table set up for you guys already," Ella shouted from the stairs. The girls bolted up as soon as Fang agreed. I hopped down to start walking, but was flown back by Fang's arms.

"Ouch, Fang," I shouted as I turned around in his arms. I hit his chest about six times before I stopped to glare at him.

"You got me into this," he said with his arms still wrapped around me. His hands were on my sides. I was wondering when he was going to let go, so we could go to her room.

"You could have said no," I replied back still waiting for him to release me.

"Whatever. Anyways, I'm sorry that Dylan was a pervert," Fang said slowly and quietly. Like he was making sure no one else could hear. We were the only ones here except the girls, but they were upstairs.

"It's cool. I'm sorry Alexis was such a brat." I responded. His face showed no emotion, almost like he hadn't cared about Alexis at all.

"Eh, who cares? We should have just gone together because I had a lot more fun dancing with you. Alexis didn't want to mess up her hair."

"It would have been better going with you than being sexually assaulted," I said. Fang laughed and flashed a smile that I had never seen before. It was probably because Fang almost never smiled. Ella and Angel were yelling at us to hurry up.

"I guess we should go," I said starting to pull out of Fang's arms.

"Hey, Max." Fang whispered. I could have sworn his face wasn't that close a few seconds ago.

"Yeah Fa-" I was cut off by Fang's lips on mine. Fang was kissing me. I felt like I was brain-dead for the whole time, but I could feel my lips moving with his. Realizing what I was doing, I pulled away and stared at Fang in shock.

"Um," I started to say before I saw Fang's face.

"Max, you're blushing." He said with a smile on his face. Why was he smiling? Why did he kiss me?

"What's wrong with you? I'm your best friend's little sister. How do you think Iggy would feel if he knew about this?" I asked. I hadn't meant for my voice to have so much rude and anger in it and I could tell it got to Fang. He went blank for a minute, but it was back to stone in no time.

Fang shrugged as if that would answer everything.

"You know what? Just drop it. We can forget it ever happened. Let's just go upstairs and judge this thing for the girls," I said pulling myself from Fang. I turned and headed up the stairs. Fang was right behind me. I hoped that whole thing would be forgotten as fast as it happened.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

The whole fashion show consisted of Ella and Angel taking turns of walking out of Ella's closet and posing. They had cut out scores for Fang and me to hold up. I always gave those high numbers even when I thought the outfit looked terrible. I think Fang held up the 10 the whole time. Something was off on him. I had no clue why, because he couldn't be freaking out over the kiss. It was a spur of the moment type of thing. I'm his best friend's little sister, we couldn't… start anything. Iggy would be livid.

"Fang, I think I'm going to stay the night over here," Angel decided out loud as she walked back into Ella's closet. They took like five minutes changing. I figured it was now or never to figure this out.

"Fang, are you mad? Please don't be mad," I whispered over to him. He just stayed looking down at his score cards, bending them in weird ways as if he couldn't think of anything to say. I knew that inside he was trying to sort things out, but he wanted to look calm and collective on the outside. It wasn't working for me.

"I'm not mad." he said flatly. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. I had never really seen him like this… unless you count first grade. But we had different ways of sorting things out back then. Crying and throwing things were in the top five.

"Let's just forget everything, then, okay? It was a spur of the moment ordeal and I don't want to go over it again. I'm forgetting everything right now."

"I'm not," He whispered. I turned to him, my eyes wide. But before I could snap something back, the girls entered again.

"And that, my friends, was our fashion show," Ella said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Who won?" She asked eagerly.

"It was a tie. I'm leaving. Goodnight," Fang snapped as he pushed back in his chair. I stood there with my mouth in the shape of an O. I got up and followed him downstairs.

"Fang," I shouted, running out of my house door to catch up to him. He was not about to walk out of my house like that, not when I needed to know what he meant. Besides, I didn't get a car until Iggy came back for Thanksgiving and I needed a ride.

"Goodnight, Max." he responded as he trotted down my steps. I skipped two steps and grabbed his arm.

"Let me go," he ordered in a not-so-nice tone. I cringed but then straightened back up.

"No. I'm not letting you leave until you've explained things to me!" I shouted as I pulled him around to face me.

"I don't have the time," he said coolly. "But I'm not forgetting that kiss. You liked it."

"I did not!" I protested. "Iggy would kill me if he knew I liked it! Besides, I didn't because you're my best friend."

"Is that the only reason?" Fang asked with a glint in his eye.

"Just forget about it, okay? Don't tell Iggy!"

"I won't forget it." He said, shaking my hand from his elbow. He started to walk backwards. "I don't care if you don't like me back, but I've decided my feelings."

And with that, he was gone.

**Ooooh lovey-dovey Fangy...**

**Iggy: 'Fangy'?**

**Me: Yesss. **

**Iggy: What's my nickname?**

**Me: Er... -hot bird kid?- Igster?**

**Iggy: Nope...**

**Me: Iggy-Poo!**

**Iggy: No...**

**Me: HOT BIRD KID!**

**Iggy: Er...**

**Me: -FRIIIIICK i said that out loud- Errr...**

**Iggy: Hot bird kid... hmmm...**

**R&R, before things get even more awkward?**


	23. Agreeing,Accepting,and Anger Not exac

The One That Got Away

Fang

Chapter 23

Agreeing, Accepting, and Anger… not exactly in that order

The next few days were bizarre. I had Total at my house because Max wouldn't come get him. She stayed holed up in her bedroom and wrote a lot in a small, spiral blue notebook that I constantly wondered what was in it.

I drove her to school every day, happy that our Thanksgiving break was so close. We had the rest of this week left and then Thanksgiving break was here. I couldn't wait to see Iggy, and to meet this girl he had mentioned. She must be pretty special if he was bringing her all the way from California.

Friday afternoon, when we were finally out of school I followed her inside after school.

"You weren't invited in," She smirked. She was still playing the role of pretending to forget what happened between us. It was still planted fresh in my mind.

"I don't have to be invited!" I protested, "Besides, I'm staying here until Iggy gets here!"

"Iggy won't be here until nine, maybe ten." Max said as she climbed the stairs.

"Then I guess I'll hang out with you," I said simply, turning into the kitchen. I heard her stop on the stairs, hesitating. I didn't care.

I looked for something to drink and finally decided on a Gatorade. I grabbed a bag of Lays and went to follow Max upstairs.

"Fang…er… a-about the o-other day," Max hesitated, stuttering quietly.

"Yes?" I said as I kept going up.

"I don't… I think… We should talk about it." She said finally.

"You said you wanted to forget." I reminded her.

"Yeah, I did." She said, her voice suddenly becoming stronger. "I did say that…"

"And I said I _didn't _want to forget." I reminded her, striding forward to her room. She didn't answer until I plopped down onto her bed.

"I wish you would." She said quietly.

"Well I'm not," I snapped back. Her eyes narrowed as she crossed the room and sat beside me.

"I told you, Fang, Iggy wouldn't be very happy about it. It would make it easier on both of us if you'd just-"

I cut her off quickly by kissing her. Her eyes widened but fluttered closed as she kissed back. Satisfied, I pulled away.

"See? That's the second time! You _like _it, and I know you do!" I said, making sure to keep my voice low. I didn't know if Dr. M could hear us or not.

"Fang," She said crossly, folding her arms over her chest. "That was uncalled for."

"I'm proving a point, Max." I said seriously, my snack forgotten. "Why was it that in the first grade you liked me but you don't now?"

"Get out," She said, pointing to her door. "I don't want you to kiss me again."

I stood up, glaring down at her. "You're just too pig-headed to understand-"

"_I'm _pigheaded? Fang, you blew up at me when I jumped out of your car!" She said loudly, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Say that again!" I shouted back, forgetting that there was a possibility Dr. M was in the house. "_You jumped out of my car_!"

"And I'd do it again if I was trapped in it with you!" She spat.

"I thought we made up!" I said, my throat threatening to go dry. I wanted to scream. "You're bringing it up again!"

"I know," She said quietly, "but you called me pigheaded."

"Because you won't admit you like me!" I said furiously.

"Because I don't like you, Fang; why can't you understand that? Not every girl will just come straight to you when you realize you have a crush on them! Now get out of my room!"

"I'm not leaving." I said stubbornly. "Not until you admit-"

She got up abruptly and walked to the door, using what I called her 'mad walk'.

"Don't walk away!" I shouted, going after her.

"You taught me how!" She said, spinning around. "You left every girl just like I'm doing now! You don't know what you do to people, Fang. All you want is a different girlfriend every week to keep up your reputation!"

"That's not what I want." I said quietly. Her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed.

"You don't know what you want."

"If you don't like me, just say it, then." I said finally, throwing my hands in the air. "Just tell me now and I'll be gone in ten seconds flat."

She stared at me, not saying a word.

"Or… you could stand there and make me wait…" I muttered, rolling my eyes. "I'm going out of my mind all day and all night just trying to make you see how I feel."

"I don't even know. I guess…" She hesitated, "I definitely have feelings for you, and I just don't know if they are what you want them to be."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning I could just like you as a brother, or maybe as… more. I don't know." She bit her lip.

"We can find out," I pleaded, "We can give it a try. And see where it takes us."

"Iggy can't know," She considered, and it sounded like she was finally accepting what we might just have. "We can give it a try…"

"Are you saying…? We're giving it a try?" I asked. We were standing in the middle of her hallway; she was leaning against the wall.

"Secretly, I think," She nodded. "Can we agree to do this secretly if at all?"

My face broke out into a grin, I couldn't help it. "Of course,"

**Iggy: 'And PEM said; Let there be Fax!'**

**Me: Facepalm...**

**R&R, and let the Fax begin!**


	24. Arrivals

Summary: Iggy and Fang, best friends, face problems when Iggy's sister Max moves to Arizona. Iggy has to go to California (Max's old home) to live with his dad, leaving Fang Ride with strict instructions to 'take care of his little sister'. So how does this senior learn to deal with the smart-aleck Max Martinez? How does Fang protect Max from guys when he falls for her himself? Major FAX and some Gazzy/Nudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs or lyrics mentioned. I only own the plot for this story and some characters that aren't in the books! :D Sorry for the OOC-ness, this IS an AU story…**

The One That Got Away

Max

Chapter 24

Arrivals

After we sorted things out, I decided to find a movie to pass the time waiting for Iggy. Fang sat on the couch, watching me as I looked for a movie on the shelf by the TV.

"We have… Harry Potter, P.S. I Love you, 300 and some karate movie." I said, turning around to tell him the options. I knew which he'd pick already, though.

"300," He said immediately.

"Of course," I said, but I didn't really mind; I liked the movie. I settled between Fang and the arm of the couch. His arm twitched uncomfortably.

"Can I, er-"

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes. He picked up his arm and rested it across my shoulders. It was rather warm, actually.

We watched the movie and as I was dozing off, Fang jumped.

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly fully awake. "What happened?"

"Car door," He murmured. He got up just as the front door opened.

"We're home!" Mom's voice sang as she stepped inside. She had a raincoat on and rubber boots, shaking the rain off her umbrella. Her hair was damp.

"Where's Iggy?" I asked, hurrying to my mother's side.

"Bringing in Danielle's bags," She smiled. "Sweet girl, that one is."

I hurried outside, not caring that it was raining. I saw a girl in a green peacoat tugging on a bag that was obviously stuck under a heavier suitcase.

"Let me get that," I smiled, taking the top suitcase off the pile.

"Thanks, I'm getting soaked." The girl smiled. Her shiny brown hair was flattened against her head and her brown boots were speckled with mud.

"You should get inside," Iggy said, coming up from the side of the car, "You'll get a cold."

The girl- who I'm strongly guessing was Danielle- nodded and carried a bag inside with her.

"You're home!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. He hugged me tightly and pulled away.

"We'll say our hellos inside. It's getting worse out here." I nodded and helped him carry in two small bags while he carried in the suitcase.

"It's so much warmer in here," Iggy smiled. He reached around blindly until he found the umbrella rack and stashed his umbrella.

"Come here, Iggy," Fang said, hugging Iggy with one arm. "You've gotten taller- how's that possible?"

"I don't think I have," Iggy said, frowning. "But who knows."

"You mutant freak," Fang laughed. "So who's your girl?"

"This is Danielle." Iggy said as she scooted closer to him. "Er- a very wet Danielle, at that,"

"Hi," Danielle smiled. Her voice was very pretty and clear. She had straight white teeth and dark green eyes. It was a shame that Iggy couldn't see her.

"Dang, Igg," Fang said. "She's stunning."

"Thanks," Iggy said, putting an arm around Danielle. Danielle nodded and blushed, looking down at her shoes.

I felt a little hint of something and my throat burned slightly. I looked away from Fang, but shook it off. He was only attempting a conversation with his long time best friend.

"You two should probably get off to bed," Mom smiled widely. "Danielle, you can have the guest bedroom. Max will show you to it."

"Yes, ma'am," Danielle said.

"And Iggy- I imagine you'll want to see Fang for a while before he has to leave, yes?"

"Yeah," Iggy said. "You moved the furniture, didn't you?"

Mom's smile faltered. "I'm sorry Iggy. I forgot-"

"It's cool." Iggy sniffed. "Jeb changes his place every day…"

He felt around down the steps until he found the couch and plopped down on it.

"Well, how is your father?" Mom asked him, taking a seat on the armchair.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." I said, leading Danielle. She followed quietly, tugging on her suitcase.

"Fang- do you mind taking her suitcase for her quickly? You can come back down and see Iggy after."

Fang followed, bringing up her stuff.

"So," She said. "You're the little sister Iggy always talks about."

"I guess," I said. "He talks about me?"

"Between you and his best friend- Fang, is it- he talks about nothing more. Well, there's this boy called Gazzy he seems to talk about a lot, too."

"The Gasman," Fang said. "He should be coming around sometime tomorrow."

"That'll be nice." Danielle said. "So your room is… where?"

"Oh, it's right here," I said, showing her my door. "If you need anything-"

"Iggy's room is where, now?" She asked.

"Down the hall a bit," I showed her his door.

"Okay," She said, "I just needed to know. You know, in case of emergencies."

"Oh- okay." I said, uncertainly. "I'm here, too, you know…"

"Thanks," She said, reaching over and hugging me tightly. "You don't understand. You're wonderful."

"Er, okay." I said, patting her back as Fang quirked an eyebrow from behind her back, looking at me weirdly.

"I'll just leave these here." Fang murmured before walking away.

"There's a shower in my bathroom, you can use it now if you like." I said. "And if you need anything else-"

"Thanks," She said, sighing deeply. "A shower sounds great right now."

I nodded and headed back downstairs to see my brother.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

After Iggy told us all about his time in California, Mom sent him to bed, saying we had a big day tomorrow. Apparently Mom wanted to cook a big breakfast for them.

"Max, if I could see you for a minute," Fang said as he opened the door. "I was going to see when you wanted Total back…"

"Oh, yeah," I said. Iggy's eyebrows raised, but he didn't question anything.

"I wanted to say bye." Fang said with his hands in his pockets. The rain poured so we stood under the porch.

"You couldn't have said goodbye inside?" I asked, shivering.

"No, because I couldn't have done this inside," Fang leaned forward and kissed me fully on the lips.

"You're right," I said, pulling away and licking my lips. "You couldn't have done that inside. We're still not telling Iggy, are we?"

"No," He said quickly. "We're not. The first thing he asked me was if I had let any boys around you. I couldn't have just told him I ditched the rules and went for you myself."

"No, you couldn't have." I said back. "Hey, you should get home. It looks like it's just going to rain even harder."

"If possible," Fang said, looking up. "Alright, bye,"

"See you," I said, slipping back inside to watch his retreating figure run through the rain and inside his own house.

**Okay... so Iggy is back! The reason why I update dearly was...**

**I was in a bad mood the other day... (a couple of school girls were getting on my nerves) and one of my friends (cough, Lexiforeverxxx, cough) suggested that i update early. She said it would "make me feel better".**

**I was like what the heck, couldnt hurt to try.**

**So I'm trying it... **

**Iggy: thanks, PEM.**

**Me: No probs, toots.**

**Iggy: Toots?**

**Me: I know, stupid word. Almost as stupid as the word 'gander'.**

**Iggy: I took a 'gander' at your reviews. Someone suggested that you and I should get together.**

**Me: *BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH***

**Iggy: -Smirks-**

**R&R, Iggy's home.**


	25. Secrets

Max

Chapter 26

Secrets

"Max, if I could see you in here for a moment," Iggy whispered as I walked past his bedroom. His head was sticking out and his hair was still wet.

"Aren't you getting a shower?" I asked as I walked into his room. Danielle was sitting on the bed cross-legged.

"Not tonight," He said. "We had to tell you something…"

"Yeah," I said, taking a seat on the bed, too. "What is it?"

"Well, first," Iggy said, shutting the door. "What's been going on, little sis,"

"Oh, shut up." I laughed. "You're only a couple months older and adopted!"

"So, who've you been out with while I was away?" He asked curiously.

He didn't have a shirt on, only his red checkered pajama pants. I could make out the scars on his chest from the dog attack he was in as a kid. I also wondered why Danielle looked like she had already seen them before.

"What? Is this a trick question?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, I know you went to the homecoming. You'd be an idiot not to during your senior year." Iggy said. "But that's not the point. Who did you go with?"

Finally, I decided to tell them the story of Homecoming; even the part where Fang beat Dylan up for trying to touch me. Iggy's fists clenched with every word I said, but I made sure to leave the part about Fang and me dancing out so we didn't look suspicious.

"So… he defended you?" Iggy asked as his face paled.

"Yeah- did you not want him to?"

"Max, tell me the truth." Iggy said suddenly. "Is there something going on between Fang and you?"

"Iggy," I said carefully. "You left your best friend here. He didn't have very many other friends. He gave me rides to school every day and we kind of grew close. We're really close friends."

I hated lying to him, but it was partially the truth. We were really close friends, but then we turned to a little something… more. Well, we were _turning _to something more.

"What about you two?" I asked, turning the conversation to them. "When did you meet?"

"The first day he arrived, actually." Danielle smiled. Iggy scooted to sit by her. He kept his arm around her. She wore a sweatshirt and sweatpants now. "Jeb sent me to pick him up from the airport. We connected instantly, his jokes were hilarious."

"As always," Iggy smirked, sliding down on his back so that his arm was stretched to go around her neck. I had a full view of his armpit hair.

"Anyways, he finally got the guts up to ask me out a couple of weeks later. We went shopping, he suggested it. We clicked and he asked me to be his girlfriend." Danielle smiled. She kissed the top of Iggy's forehead.

"That's where you come in." Iggy said, all playfulness leaving his tone now. He sat up with a serious expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"We- we…" Danielle closed her eyes tightly.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Iggy asked. I was confused; I didn't understand what they were talking about.

"He told me he loved me." Danielle whispered. "And I realized I loved him, too."

"That's sweet." I whispered. Iggy looked away, pain on his face.

"Then, in October we… did it." She whispered, tears filling up in her eyes.

"Did it…" I repeated.

Danielle nodded, tears falling down her face slowly. Iggy hugged her close as she wiped them away and straightened up.

"And now… I'm pregnant." She said. I gasped, covering my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt.

"We didn't know," Iggy said fast, "It surprised us. We didn't think-"

"-We didn't imagine, or dream-"

"-that she'd get pregnant; it took her mother so long to get pregnant with her, and her father had a disability… She wasn't even supposed to be born. So, we thought it wouldn't even be possible." Iggy still had the pained expression.

"M-my mother doesn't know yet." Danielle said. "I was going to tell her when he got back. We only found out last w-week."

"We had to get out of California," Iggy said. "I was going to see about getting the surgery for my eyes. To make sure there was a possibility that I might be able to see again…"

"I don't want him to," Danielle said, trailing her finger up and down his face. "I love him just the way he is. Besides, I might scare him away with my looks."

"Oh, I doubt it." I said. "You're beautiful."

"Everyone says that." Iggy said through gritted teeth, "But how would I know? I'm _blind_."

This was the first time I had ever heard him get upset by his vision. I had never heard him even talk about it seriously. He had always joked about it, even that day in the hospital when he found out.

"I don't want you to get the surgery." Danielle repeated.

"I'll have to see. There aren't many places where they'll hire blind guys." Iggy said. "And I'll need a job to raise a family."

It was quiet for a minute.

"Have you seen a doctor?" I whispered.

She shook her head, "Not yet. We were hoping we could tell your mother at Christmas."

"I was going to move back here." Iggy said. "I hate it in California."

"So I'll have to move back, huh?" I said calmly. I sighed. Of course I would; Jeb wouldn't let Mom have all the kids here.

"I think Ella said she wanted to give California a try next semester." Iggy smiled. "You know, as long as she could visit for Easter."

"So I'll get to stay?" I asked, perking up again.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Iggy said. "And I was thinking… Danielle could move here, too."

"I don't think my parents would forgive me if they found out I got pregnant." She sighed, "I'm scared to tell them…"

"That's why I need you to be her friend." Iggy said, getting up off the bed. "She'll need someone to be close to her- you know, like a girlfriend. She can't stay around me twenty-four-seven, she'd go mad."

"I think you'll make a great friend." She smiled.

"Same to you," I said.

I didn't know what to think about Iggy going to be a father. I was going to be an aunt, too. Most importantly, I didn't know what Mom would think about this.

"So, will you keep our secret for us?" Danielle asked. "Please?"

"Of course," I smiled, jumping up and hugging her. "I can see it already. You'll make a great mother."

**OKay, here's the next chapter:)**

**Enjoy! I'm having to type this from my iPad keyboard case. It works pretty well, actually:D**

**R&R, who saw this coming?**


	26. Secrets, secrets are no fun Unless yo

Fang

Chapter 26

Secrets, secrets are no fun…unless you tell Fang

I woke up the next morning and hurried to get dressed. I had so much to catch up with Iggy about everything. I was also hoping Gazzy could come see Iggy, too.

I made it to the Martinez house in time for the big breakfast she had been setting out on the table; eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, sausages, hash browns, gravy, and biscuits. There were glasses of orange juice, apple juice and grape juice, along with water and tea.

"What are we doing today?" I asked Iggy as I took a seat beside Max and filled a plate of food.

"I've got to go to the doctor," Iggy said, passing Danielle a plate blindly. She caught it before he managed to hit it on the edge of the table. "I was going to text Gazzy to tell him to come along, but Mom wanted to go in, instead."

"Hey- I've always wondered how you learned to text, anyway." Ella said, yawning. "I mean, you're really quite good at it."

"Wait, hold on." I said, backing up into the conversation. "What doctor and what for?"

"The eye doctor," Iggy sighed. "I'm going to get my surgical examination done today."

"Surgical… Iggy, what surgery are you talking about?" I asked, confused. Max shot me a look as she sipped her orange juice and Dr. M pursed her lips. I could tell she didn't want to talk about the surgery, either.

"I'm going to get examined so I can have eye surgery. I might get my sight back, Fang." Iggy said with a little hope in his voice.

"Really," I said, not believing it. My best friend would be able to see again? "What makes you want to see all of a sudden?"

Max stiffened beside me and I felt her hand move under the table before she grabbed my wrist.

"I don't want to go to college blind." Iggy said. "I mean, I've led a pretty normal life so far- I can text thanks to this special phone with engraved letters on the keyboard. The only thing missing now is my sight. If I'm going to work for a living, I'd like to be able to see. Not many companies will hire a blind man."

"And your doctor will be?" I asked, watching as Danielle took a seat on the other side of Max.

"Dr. Gunter-Hagen," Iggy said. "He's supposed to be really smart."

"Dylan was smart, too." Max said suddenly. I felt a wave of jealousy, but ignored it as she continued. "We were friends; Dr. G-H is his dad."

"WERE? You WERE? What happened?" Iggy asked, not really interested as he dug in to his sausages.

"Oh, we had a row," Max said, hesitating. "It's nothing big."

"He's on the basketball team, am I right?" Iggy asked me.

"Yeah," I said, "He's not too good anymore. He wanted to resign from the team but I wouldn't let him."

"Why not," Ella asked, "If he didn't want to do it, why make him?"

"He's trying to get away from me." I said, "But he's pretty good if he wants to be. We can't lose a point-guard."

The conversation changed and soon there was a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Dr. M asked as she rose from her chair. "Surely it's not Gazzy? He said he couldn't come…"

But it turns out it was Gazzy. Nervously, he entered the room. He had always been sort of short, but he seemed smaller than ever as he watched Iggy from the front of the table.

"Hey," he said, grinning. "You're home!"

"Gazzy," Iggy said, standing up. "Come here, bud!"

And the two hugged like brothers. Of course, before the accident happened they would've been closer. But Gazzy had taken the events as entirely his fault and had backed out of the friendship for a while.

"Well, eat up." Dr. M said. "We'll be driving to the office soon."

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

We left the Martinez house a little bit after ten, with Iggy, Danielle and I in the middle seat of the van and Max in the passenger seat. Ella had stayed behind with Angel, and Gazzy didn't want to come because of the circumstances. He never liked talking about Iggy and his… condition.

"What song do you want to listen to?" Dr. M asked Max. She scrolled through the radio, looking for a good station.

"Hey, put Sirius XM on," Danielle told her, "My cousin is supposedly number one on there for the third week."

"Who's your cousin?" I asked her. She turned to me and smiled.

"Harry Styles, he's in One Direction." (Oh, yeah, I did.)

"A boy band," I asked, losing interest.

"They're a pretty good boy band; their song What Makes You Beautiful is amazing."

"I like One Thing," Dr. M said, looking through the rear-view mirror. "It's cool."

"Mom- you listen to One Direction?" Iggy asked, wide-mouthed. "Wow."

"They're taking over," I agreed.

~oOo~

"Sir, please fill out your name and the rest of the info." A receptionist said, handing over a clipboard to Iggy. He blushed and looked down.

"Now, do you really think he can see to fill that out?" Max demanded at her, pursing her lips. "Iggy, if this idiot is working here, I don't think we should have them work on your eyes. I mean, come on. You're the only one blind and she hands you the papers."

"I-I'm sorry-," The receptionist said, her eyes wide. She looked to be about twenty-three, and really young. She probably just got out of college. She was a very cute girl…

My thoughts flickered to Max's long hair, and I thought about how she was my 'secret' now. I didn't have to go around looking at other girls; I had somebody- even if she was a secret- for now.

"Sorry won't cut it-," Max began, placing one hand on her hip, but Dr. M cut in.

"Max, calm down, I'll fill out the paper work. Iggy, Danielle- please sits."

"Thank goodness," Danielle said, "My back is killing me."

Iggy's head swiveled to Danielle, and even though he couldn't see her, he seemed to be watching her.

"Sit down," He told her. "I can buy you a massage chair when we go by Best Buy."

Whaaaaat? She complains one time about her back hurting and he's ready to buy her a massage chair? He's either really stupid for wanting to shower her in gifts, or just in love. I wonder what Iggy would do if I complained about my back hurting…

"No, Iggy," Danielle said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Max hurried to her side, whispering into her ear. The three took their seats in chairs in front of the windows. I felt like I was missing something here… "I'm fine."

"But you just said-,"

"Iggy," Max hissed with her eyes wide at him. She seemed to remember he was blind, because her eyes softened. "She said she's okay."

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting by Max on the other side of Danielle. "What are you guys whispering about?"

Iggy stiffened, and Max looked away. Danielle just smiled at me and shook her head. "I'm so clumsy; I fell down the stairs yesterday. My back is killing me, but I don't want Iggy to buy anything. He should save up his money, y'know, for college and an apartment maybe."

She seemed to be speaking to Iggy at the last part rather than me. I could tell she was lying, too, because who just falls down the stairs? I mean, besides Max…

"I'm sorry you fell," I told her anyways. "It must've hurt."

"Not too bad," She said. "My back just hurts a little…"

I turned towards Max and she was looking at me. I wanted to lean down and just kiss her… just once…

"I've got to go to the bathroom," She said, standing up. "It's that way, right?" She asked me.

"I don't know," I said, standing. "I'll go with you just in case, though."

Iggy and Danielle didn't seem to notice our plan, because they were whispering again and holding hands. He was swirling little circles on her hand with his finger.

"I think it's this way," She said, pointing to a door beside the desk. I opened it for her and we entered a deserted hallway with three doors. One said Employees, and the other two said Men, and Women.

As soon as I closed the door, I had Max pinned against it. Her eyebrows were raised, but she went along fine with my kisses. Eventually we slowed down and her hands didn't grip my hair so tightly. I wasn't letting go of her hips, though.

"They don't suspect," She said, trying to slide out from under me.

"That last move might've been tricky if they hadn't of been whispering to one another," I said, "What're they whispering about, anyway?"

"Oh, just some little things," max said, but I could feel her stiffening. She was lying.

"Little things," I said with my mouth close to her neck. She was even stiffer now as I started to kiss her again, and her mouth formed a small O. "Like what?"

"F-Fang," She warned as my kisses got slower and I looked up at her through her hair. "Be careful-,"

"Just tell me," I said, knowing my plan would work. I could already see her skin turning red…

"I don't have enough makeup for that," She said, noticing it, too. She really pulled away, now and slid out from under me. "If you aren't going to be secreting about these things, Fang, I don't think we can do this."

"Max," I sighed, leaning against the wall and watching her look at me with calculating eyes.

"No, Fang," She said. "You don't understand. If Mom or Danielle notices this," Max pulled back the hem of her shirt to cover the mark, "I'm screwed! Iggy would know right away who did it!"

"No he couldn't," I argued, "He isn't a freaking mind reader. And who could concentrate with Danielle around?"

Max's eyes widened. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing," I said quickly while raising my hands, "I'm only saying she's a pretty girl-,"

"She's a pretty girl," Max repeated, stepping closer, "She's a pretty girl?"

"For Iggy," I said, feeling a smirk creep up on my face. I loved the jealous Max. "Jealous, much,"

"Faggot, much," She rolled her eyes. I stepped forward and lifted her hair, pulling back the neck of her shirt and looking at her mark.

"You can't even see it," I said, kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry, anyway."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," She said, folding her hands around my neck. She kissed my cheek and I hugged her closer. "It's just very stressful now."

"Not unless you make it stressful," I pointed out. "The surgery will go fine. I mean, that poor lady you snapped at probably didn't know Iggy was blind because he's so good at navigating his way around. I mean, he doesn't even wear glasses!"

"I know," Max said, relaxing in my arms. "Between you, me, Iggy's surgery and Danielle I'm just worried."

"What's wrong with Danielle?" I asked, pulling away a bit to look at her face. Her eyes widened, as if she had been caught.

"N-nothing," She said. "Just that she makes me nervous… yeah, nervous."

"Okay," I said, stepping away. Now she was getting on my nerves, lying to me again. "Sure,"

"Fang," She pleaded, opening her arms again. "Understand, please, I'll tell you soon."

"If you can't tell me now, don't bother," I said, one hand on the door. "And don't come out right after me. Wait a few seconds."

**Okay, so there's this guy I'm really liking. He reads books, too. So I was thinking... If I could get 800 reviews before I update next, I'll ask him to read my stories. So... Yeah.**

**He's really cool and sweet, and I know 800 is a lot, but you just don't understand how awesome this guy is. My friends think I'm a dork for liking him, but he's really spectacular.**

**So, here goes... 800 reviews and I'll talk to him about my stories:)**

**Max and Fangy are getting a little secret, aren't they? ;)**

**R&R, fax. Fax. FAx. FAX!**


	27. Surgical Examinations

Max

Chapter 27

Surgical _Ex_aminations

"Don't be nervous," Danielle told Iggy when I sat back down. Fang looked PO'd, he wasn't even sitting by me anymore. I sent him a pleading look and cautiously patted the chair beside me. He snorted and looked away. I could hear him now, and you said I wasn't being secreted?

"I'm not nervous," He told her and squeezed Danielle's hand.

Fang sat across from us, looking out the window with his arms crossed.

"What's wrong with you? Did you get caught in your zipper or something?" Mom asked as she sat down beside Fang.

"No!" He said, but I saw him look down quickly. "I'm just nervous for Iggy."

"Well maybe you and Max should go walk around the mall," She said, "You can run by the pharmacy and get some Tylenol for me. We have a thirty minute wait, anyway."

"Why?" I blurted, "There's no one in here!"

"There's more than one waiting room." Dr. M said, "Now you two walk down to the pharmacy. I think three bottles will do it…"

"Three?" I repeated, "Why three?"

"Danielle's back has been hurting her. She'll need a bottle to take back with her on the plane, too. Iggy will need Tylenol after his examination, and like I said, I'll need some for the headache I'll be getting."

"Whatever," I said, standing up. "Let's go, Fang."

"The babysitter is on his way," Fang smirked, and Iggy laughed from his seat.

I know he isn't bringing that up again. "You aren't my babysitter," I said as we left the surgical place.

"I know," He said, slinging his arm around me once we turned a corner. I noticed it started to slide down, so I moved it up again. "But Iggy was right there."

"I wish I could tell you what was going on," I said, "But I can't."

"Yes, you can." Fang said, taking a seat on a bench in the middle of the mall. "You can tell me anything."

"No, I can't, it's not my secret to tell." I said, sitting beside him. I pushed his hair out of the way so I could see his eyes, but he shook his head and it fell in his face again.

"I wish we weren't in the middle of a mall right now." Fang said, looking around.

"Why?"

"Because if we weren't, I'd kiss you right now," Fang said, looking straight at me.

"As much fun as kissing sounds right now," I said, "I'd rather talk to you."

"Oh," His face fell, "Okay."

"Let's go to the pharmacy," I said, standing up and holding my hand out to him. "You can hold my hand."

"What if someone we know is here?" Fang asked, looking around.

"Do you really care?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Besides, we don't know anybody here."

So Fang stood up and grabbed my hand. I loved how they fit so perfectly; his were big and mine were small. We walked like that until we reached the pharmacy, and I couldn't hold in my smile. A group of teenage girls were looking at makeup, and when they saw Fang, their mouths dropped. Then, they saw who the hot guy was holding hands with and turned away, crossing their arms.

I used to have that feeling when I saw Fang with Alexis…

"If you'll go to the front and order the Tylenol, I'll go get us a drink from the back," I told him. "Is Dr. Pepper okay with you?"

"Yeah," He said, waking off towards the front. I passed the girls, who were whispering behind their hands. I ignored it and kept walking to the coolers in the back.

"Dr. Pepper…" I muttered to myself, looking through the collections of sodas.

"Right here," A voice said in my ear. I jumped and spun around.

"Fang," I cried, "Don't do that!"

"What?" He said, pulling the Dr. Pepper from the cooler. "Breathe?"

"You know what I mean," I said, taking the soda from me. "And how come you didn't get the Tylenol?"

"I found it on my way back here," He said, holding up three Tylenol bottles in his hand. "You don't have to order it or whatever."

"Oh," I said. "Okay. But don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," He said, shrugging. "I just walked up."

"It's like you're invisible," I said, walking towards the register.

"Maybe I was," He wiggled his eyebrows. "I could be a superhero."

"Superhero my butt," I smirked. "More like mutant."

"Mutant kid," He smirked. "Sure. And if you had powers what would yours be?"

"I'd want to fly," I said, turning to him. "In the sky, y'know,"

"Like a bird?" He scoffed.

"That'd be cool." I said, nodding.

"Mutant bird kid…" He muttered, and I laughed as the clerk looked at us with an odd look.

~oOo~

"Mr. Martinez," The receptionist called once we were back with everyone else. Everyone got up and followed Iggy into the small examination room.

"We're only asking for three people," She said, eyeing all of us.

"I'm his mother," Dr. M said, "This is his sister, and she's his very close girlfriend. The boy, he's been in Iggy's life for more than twelve years. I think you can make an exception for all of us."

"Er," The receptionist said, looking over all of us. "Fine, but there are only three chairs,"

"That's fine," Danielle said, "I can sit on the floor."

"No," Iggy said, turning around to look at her. "You can have Fang's seat."

"Gee… Thanks, bro." Fang muttered. Iggy smiled and followed the receptionist into the room.

"Okay," The receptionist said, "The nurse will be here in a moment. Please take a seat, Mr. Martinez."

Iggy took his seat in the special chair in front of a computer, and we sat in the chairs, with Fang sitting on the floor beside me. We waited for the nurse to come in, and eventually she did.

And she was Iggy's ex-girlfriend.

"Hello, guys," She said, shutting the door. She turned back around and noticed who was sitting in the special chair. "Oh."

"Tess?" Iggy said, listening to her voice. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it is." Tess said, slowly lowering herself into the chair. "How are you?"

"Blind," Iggy muttered. "That's why we're here."

"Shall we start, then?" Tess pulled out a clipboard and crossed her legs.

**okay, so I don't think a lot of you understood the point of chapter 25...**

**DANIELLE IS PREGNANT!**

**I'm just putting that out there... again...**

**Iggy is doing good, for those of you that asked. He's taking a break, hanging out with the Flock for a few updates.**

**I feel so bad:( I tried taking to my guy- it turned out horrible. I started crying because I was thinking about some people who were being brats at school. He just stood there all awkward...**

**So, yeah... I don't think he's going to want to talk to me again. He probably thinks I'm gonna bust out crying again...**

**R&R, Iggy's ex-girlfriend...**


	28. The ring

Fang

chapter 28

The Ring

I remembered Tess from months ago, before Iggy went blind, and before she broke up with him. She was the perfect girlfriend- she went to Iggy's house every Saturday before he woke up and made him breakfast, wrote him little notes and hid them in his underwear drawer, and even cleaned his room when he wasn't home for a surprise.

She was hot, too, there was no denying that. Tess was older, and had a heart-shaped face, curly blonde hair and straight, white teeth. She had gotten. Haircut since I had last seen her, and now the curls were to her shoulders and she used a clip to keep her bangs back. Tess had long, thin legs and a small waist. She liked to small and when she laughed she threw her head back and her shoulders shook.

No, I wasn't a stalker. I just knew these things because of all the time she hung out with Iggy and me. Mostly during the summer before their breakup, before the Accident.

##%*#%

Iggy was just seventeen, he was going to turn eighteen soon. It was hot outside- I was shirtless and in gym pants. Iggy wore khaki pants and a t-shirt that he had cut the sleeves off of. Gazzy had on gym pants, like me, and didn't wear a shirt. We were supposed to be cleaning out the Martinez shop for extra cash. We each had a can of spray water and a rag, wiping down the walls.

Of course, the cans were white with lots of black words written across the can. None of us bothered to read the cans' words.

"Look at this, Gaz." Iggy laughed, pointing at the wall. His vision was normal, like the rest of ours was.

Gazzy put his can of spray water on the shop counter and walked over to Iggy. They laughed at something and Iggy started messing with Gazzy. They were soon rolling on the ground, laughing and wrestling.

Of course, they did this all the time. I was just trying to finish early so we could meet up with Lissa, some girl Gaz was interested in. Iggy couldn't go, but he was the reason we were getting paid, after all.

I saw when Gazzy reached up and grabbed the white can. Only, it wasn't the spray water. It was a different white can, the label pealing and turning yellow from the years it spent in the shop. The words were dark brown, and they could've been mistaken for black. I noticed the picture of the roach, but apparently Gazzy didn't.

"Gazzy!" I shouted, dropping my rag and the can. I rushed over and tried to pull Gazzy off Iggy, but it was too late.

Iggy was trying to shield his eyes as Gazzy held down the top of the roach spray can. The green spray hit Iggy in the face, and a loud cry escaped his lips.

#^+{%}%}+

"Well," Tess said, "Why don't you tell me your birthday?"

"You know his birthday." Max growled. "After all, that was the day you broke up with him."

Tess stiffened and wrote swiftly. Danielle's lips pursed even more and she looked down at her hands.

"Current address..." Tess muttered, but she didn't look up to get the answer. She filled everything out.

"I need the reason for why you went blind."

"Roach spray." Iggy told her. "It was an accident."

"Chemicals?" Tess asked as she wrote fast on the paper. "Do you know what the chemicals were?"

"You could probably just write down the type of spray it was. Roach-Be-Gone, a white can." Iggy said quickly. Danielle looked like she was going to be sick.

"Okay, Dr. Gunther-Hagen will be in here in about five minutes." Tess said, standing up. "Of the patient and his legal guardian would stay, that's all that's needed..."

I nodded, not wanting to be here anymore. I didn't want to think about Iggy's accident, and I have no clue why I wanted to be here in the first place. Max seemed to be thinking the same thing, because she stood up and looked at Danielle and me.

"Do you want to leave?"

"I think I'm going to go," Danielle told Iggy.

"Alright," Iggy said, "I'll see you after the exam."

"Love you," Danielle told him as we left.

~oOo~

Max, Danielle and I walked awkwardly out of the office. Danielle didn't say anything, but even I could tell she didn't like Tess.

We walked around the mall, stopping at clothes stores and shops. Max would whisper something in Danielle's ear, and they'd both laugh at it, highly amused at something I didn't have a clue about.

It was very frustrating. Neither of the would tell me what was going on.

"I think we should go in there." Danielle said as we stopped in front of a baby boutique. I swear I've never seen the inside of that place.

"Why?" I asked. "It's for kids."

"For babies," Max corrected. They both strolled inside. Defeated, I followed.

"Oh, look, Max." Danielle cooed, picking up a green top. "Adorable!"

"Look," Max picked up a bear. "It's so tiny!"

"Why are we even in here again?" I commented as I was wrinkling my nose.

"Fang," Max p laced one hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

My face stayed emotionless as I stared at her. I ran my fingers through my hair and rubbed the back of my neck. "Not funny." I muttered.

"There's nothing wrong with browsing," Danielle said as she pushed throw the maternity rack.

"It's for my aunt," Max said, "She's expecting a baby."

I shrugged and sat on a bench while they giggled and looked around. Angry Birds entertained me meanwhile.

"I guess we can go now," Max said when they came back from circling the store at least twice. "There's nothing really here."

"It's a baby store," I rolled my eyes. "Of course there isn't anything here for you."

"We could go by GameStop," Danielle said, "I need a Christmas present for Iggy."

My ears perked up. Well, mentally, not physically. "GameStop?"

Max groaned. "Oh, boy. He's a gamer."

We left Spoiled Rotten and walked across the mall to GameStop. I immediately found the Call of Duty games. Danielle followed curiously while Max looked bored.

"Those games are amazing," I told Danielle. "Iggy has all of them, though."

"All of them?" Danielle gaped. "Even... Black Ops?"

"Who doesn't have that?" I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Can I help you?" Someone said from behind us. Max wandered over to stand by me.

"Do you have any pyro games?" Danielle asked.

The guy laughed. He had bad acne, freckles, frizzy red curls and a body I the shape of a rail; straight and tall. When he laughed, it slightly reminded me of Spongebob Squarepants. "We have very few of those, ma'am."

"I'm only seventeen," Danielle muttered, crossing her arms. He didn't seem to hear her, because he continued talking.

"Grand Theft Auto lets you do anything; if you'd like to blow up a building, you could. Halo has attracted a lot of pyromaniacs in its years."

"Can we get that, then? Halo?" Danielle asked. "I'm getting it as a present."

"Are these your girlfriends?" Freckles asked as he leaned past me to get the game from the shelf.

"No," I said coolly. "But they're both taken."

The guy held up his hands as if to surrender.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

Dr. M called us and asked us to meet her and Iggy in the car in ten minutes. Danielle wanted to stop by one more store before we left.

"What's the Suzie Paige store like?" Danielle asked as we walked.

"I'm actually really wanting to go there," Max said, "They give piercings without permission slips."

"No," I said loudly, "I don't think so, Max."

"Fang," Max sighed, "It's just a belly button ring."

As much as I'd love to think about my girlfriend- my secret girlfriend, that is- in a belly button ring, I couldn't let her do it. Iggy would really kill me then.

"I can't let you," I told her. She shot me a death glare and pushed past me into the store.

It was a medium-sized store for ladies. There were several types of clothing sections and the back was accessories. I knew Max well enough that she was going to ignore what I said and do what she wanted.

"Max," I said under my breath. "Iggy will kill me."

"It'll be okay." She promised me. "It's just a belly-button ring. He won't find out, don't worry."

"Max," I bit my lip, "I don't know-"

Max looked around. Danielle was looking at the sunglasses at the front of the store in the windows, not paying attention. Suddenly Max grabbed the front of my t-shirt and pulled me to her, smashing her lips against mine.

When she pulled away, I was in shock. She just kissed me to shut me up. Wasn't that the guys' job?

"Trust me," She said. I nodded, dazed, as she signed papers for the piercing.

I didn't watch as the lady set her up. I walked around the store. If Danielle was already getting Iggy's stuff for Christmas, I guess it was about time I looked for Max something. Would she want something? Besides, her birthday was coming up in December. December 8th, actually.

I ended up in the jewelry department again. Danielle was looking in the earring cases now. I stared down into the glass ring cases, imagining one on Max's finger.

Not a marriage ring; they didn't sell engagement rungs or wedding rings here. It was just promise rings, diamonds, emeralds, jewels, and other kinds of stuff. I glanced over them all.

One caught my eye; it was a small silver one with "love" written in cursive writing on the side in light blue.

Max didn't seem like the type to like jewelry, but I know she'd like this. Her birthday was so close, too, and I had no clue what else to get her.

"How much for that one?" I asked the lady behind the counter. She had shaggy blonde hair that could be fashionable, I guess. She grinned and slid the glass back to open it.

"This one?" Her hand grazed the ring's box. I nodded and she pulled it out.

"It's on sale," She smiled. "My daughter got one of these from her boyfriend for their three month anniversary; she loves it."

"So are these, like, promise rings?" I asked. "Y'know, the kind of ring you give a girl when you want to promise her you'll marry her one day?"

"Some guys get it for that reason. My daughter, Kelly, got hers to promise they'd wait until they were married to have sex." The woman explained, "But ai guess you could use it for a regular present with no meaning. Most people say it's more romantic if you use it to hold a promise."

"I was thinking of the promise ring sort of thing," I said, "How much did you say this one is?"

"It's $147.89, just for this week. Is that your girlfriend over there?" The lady asked, grinning widely.

I shrugged and pulled out my wallet. "She's just a friend." I said.

"Now, I have a lot of friends," She said, "But I don't go around kissing them." she winked.

I handed her my mom's credit card as my cheeks heated up. She saw that?

"Thanks," I said quickly. She handed me the box in a white Suzie Paige bag. I pulled the ring out of the box and put it in my pocket carefully. I handed her the box and the bag back and she gave back my card. I put my wallet back in my back pocket.

"Fang," Max's voice called. I turned around to see Max coming up to me. "Look at it!"

She pulled her t-shirt up to reveal her tummy. It was slightly pInk around her belly button, and a little pin was stuck through the upper lip of the skin. She held a plastic wrapper in her hand and I realized it was the ring she was putting in.

"Oh," I said. It didn't look too attractive as I thought it would right now. "That's nice." I lied.

"Liar," She laughed, "It'll look better in a couple of days."

"Your mother will kill you." I said.

"She won't find out," Max shrugged. She grinned at me evilly.

**Okay, so I know it's been a while since i've updated. I've had exams and stuff. I'm out for summer, now, guys! I'm working on writing chapterseffort every story. **

**The next chapter will be Max's birthday. Whoever can guess her age gets a shout out! **

**R&R, Fangles is buying a ring for Maxie!**


	29. Baby talk

The One That Got Away

Fang

**This chapter is rated T... Don't know why this is underlined... BUT IT'S RATED T**

I woke up to the smell of bacon. It smelt amazing, but I couldn't stay for breakfast, I had to go see Max before she woke up for her birthday.

About two weeks ago, Iggy and Danielle left to go back to California. Iggy promised he'd be back,and Danielle gave me a hug. I've had this ring in this pillow case wondering when was the right time to give it to Max.

I had this plan in mind for a couple of days, but I hadn't seen her in a few days, because she's exempt from the only class we have together. I would have to take the Christmas exams, but she wouldn't.

It was her birthday, and as far as I knew, it was just her at home. I looked out the window to check the driveway, just in case.

All that was in the driveway was a white Bentley car. She must have had someone come in this morning, because I don't remember seeing it before I went to bed.

I yawned as I scooped up a white T-shirt. Who was I kidding? I don't wear white. I threw it back down on the floor and opened my drawer, with many folded black shirts. I pulled one on and sprayed a dot of Polo Black in the middle of my chest and on my wrists.

Pulling my jeans on next, I didn't bother with a belt. I didn't own a decent belt, anyways. I started to leave when I decided brushing my hair would be cool, too.

"It's about time you woke up, Nick." My Aunt Anne said when I entered the kitchen. She was here until Christmas, and it was nice to actually have a motherly figure for once to actually cook, instead of fast-food and take out every night. Angel loved it. I went to snatch a piece of bacon from a plate beside the pan of sizzling pieces of amazing-ness.

"I thought you knew I slept in until three," I smirked. "Except for today. I'm up at nine to surprise my friend."

"And who is this friend?" Aunt Anne smirked, leaning back against the counter with the spatula. "Is she cute?"

"Aunt Anne," I groaned, "No! How do you know my friend isn't a guy?"

"Nick," Aunt Anne laughed, her short blonde hair swinging in its ponytail. "What guy gets up six hours earlier than usual- on a Saturday- for a guy? Unless he's gay?"

"I'm not gay." I said seriously. Why does everyone think that?

"Okay, Nick," She said, reaching out and ruffling my hair. I fixed it and snagged another piece of bacon.

"Don't wait up," I told her, "I'm probably going to be out all day."

"Alright, Nick," She said, turning back to the sizzling bacon and a pan of eggs and ham.

/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\

The front door was unlocked. Of course it was; she had said it would be. I entered the house and locked the door behind me. Dr. M was three cities away until this afternoon, and Ella was with Angel at my house. Luckily, both girls slept in like I did and wouldn't be heading over here for a while.

The ring I bought seemed to burn in my pocket. I pulled it up to the rum of my pocket so it old be easy to get out. Would Max like it? Or would she get annoyed that I had gotten her a present? I could never tell with her. I headed up to Max's room, mounting the stairs.

When I opened the door, my eyes had to adjust to the darkness. Max had her curtains closed, as well as her blinds, and it even looked like tips he hung a brown blanket over the curtains. There was a tiny light by the bed. I realised it was a nightlight, in the shape of a bird. I smirked; it was just too cute.

I shuffled over to the bed, where Max was a lump under the the sheets and pillows. I counted four pillow pets. Could she get any cuter?

I pulled back the covers to see a sleeping Max. She wore purple boy shorts, a pink tank top, and those soccer-style socks that come up to your knees.

"Max," I whispered. I put my hand on her shoulder and shook a little. "Maaaax."

"It's me," I said, slipping under the covers beside her. "Will you get up?"

"No," She muttered, turning over. I took a deep breath.

I was about to tell Max how much I loved her... If she'd only wake up.

"Babe," I said, shaking her again. "Please get up? You're finally eighteen."

Max seemed to realise what I was saying, because she turned over again to face me.

"Fang?" She murmured, "What are you doing here?"

"Happy birthday, baby," I said. The words felt foreign in my mouth. I never called her "babe", or "baby". She didn't seem to notice, though, because she sat up and hugged me.

"How did you get in?" She asked.

"The door was opened," I shrugged, I picked her up and set her on my lap. "Now, for your birthday kiss."

She smiled widely and stretched her legs out to the sides of my stomach. She rested her arms around my shoulders, and my hands were on her thighs.

"Happy birthday," I whispered. She grinned and tilted her head to kiss me, her bed-head hair hair falling down over her shoulder.

Max's lips parted into our kiss, and my hands moved up and down her legs.

Concentrate, Fang. Concentrate on the main reason you're here.

When I pulled away from her, she was grinning. I stated back into her happy eyes.

"Smile for me," Max instructed, putting her palms on either side of my face.

I smiled like she told me to, something I rarely did. She leaned forward and kissed me.

Finally, when I pulled away again, she looked confused. "But I wasn't done kissing you, yet."

"Hold on," I said, feeling the butterflies burst in my stomach. I started to reach for the ring, but she surprised me. She pushed my shoulders back, so that I was on my back. Her legs straddled me, one on each side of my legs. I swallowed, and was thankful it was dark in her room. She would've seen my red face.

Max pulled at my shirt, tugging it up. I helped her out and pulled it over my head. She ran her hands over my chest, using the tips of her fingers to count the six pack my abdomen housed. Thank goodness for basketball workouts.

She kissed my neck, and I froze in place. My hands with at my sides, and she yanked them up to her hips in an almost frustrated way. My hands didn't move, but my eyes fluttered closed. How could she make me feel this way?

I was still frozen as she kissed up my neck, until she was at my ear. I could feel her hot breath in my ear. My hand circled in small movements, going down to her thigh. My fingers brushed the hem of her shorts.

I opened my eyes again to see Max's face. Her eyes were closed, but her long lashes stood out against her cheekbones. It was breathtaking.

Max's hands drifted down to my hips. I felt uncomfortable; I had never been in this position with Max. My hands moved back up respectively to her waist.

She unattached her mouth for my jaw and started kissing my neck. I knew there would be a mark. But did I stop her? No.

With Lissa, her pants would already be off but not Max. I don't care if I had only been dating her for a short amount of time; I loved her and I respected her. I actually wanted to wait for marriage for her. Because I knew her mother was a strong Christian and she might be, too. She wouldn't want to do anything before marriage...

Max's lips were on my chest, moving down. My insides were having mini panic attacks. But my outside was cool, calm. This was Max. She was made for you.

Finally, when it felt like hours, her lips were kissing above my pants hem line. Her hands slowly touched the button of my jeans. One eye looked up to see my face, my reaction. My eyes were wide, but I couldn't make myself stop her.

She slyly unzipped my pants and un-did them. I sucked in a deep breath.

"M-Max," I stuttered. She sat up on my lower half, looking at me. She started to lift her shirt above her head. When she got it off, I was really going berserk inside.

Not to go into any details about my secret-girlfriend's boobs, but they seemed so much... bigger... out of the shirt. It may have been that the bra was too small, but they sort of... came out of the bra a bit. And her collarbones were beautiful, if collarbones could be beautiful. My eyes traveled lower, though, to see her belly-button ring stud, and then her hipbones coming out just a small bit more than her flat stomach.

She grinned at me and launched forward, back at the jeans. My hands came up to the hook of her bra.

Should I do it? Yes? No? No.

"M-Max," I said finally, making myself. I thought I sounded certain, strong. Instead it came out more of a wobbly sound. "S-stop."

She leaned over me, so that her lips were to my ear. I had a great view... But I looked away, respectively.

"You don't want me to," She whispered. Oh, did THAT make my insides spin.

"I do." I said, more firm now. "Stop, seriously."

Hurt washed over Max's face. She rolled off me and grabbed a fluffy throw from the end of her bed, covering herself.

"Why?" She asked quietly. I realised she was crying. "Am I not good enough?"

"You're perfect," I said, reaching out to touch her cheek. My other arm supported me, helping me lean up on my elbow. "And that's why I don't want to do this."

"Fang," She looked away, "Tell me the truth."

"I love you," I whispered, forcing her hand into mine. She laced her hand through my fingers. "That's the truth. You don't want this. Not now."

"Why not? You've done it," She said bitterly. "And don't give me any of that babysitting crap, either. I'm your age, and my body is just as capable as yours is-"

I winced. Really? We had to TALK about it? Talk about our bodies?

"Max," I said, "Tell me what's going on. Why do you want to... you know?"

She sighed. "Danielle's pregnant."

I literally froze. Except for my eyes, which were widened and staring at her face. Was she joking? That wasn't a way to joke. At all.

"She's due around spring or summer." Max said.

Finally I found my voice. "What?"

"She's pregnant... With a baby."

"A... Baby?"

"Yes, Fang. That's usually what comes out when you're pregnant."

"How?" I asked. How could Danielle be pregnant? Iggy was like Dr. M or Max, they were supposedly strong Christians! They couldn't just...do stuff before marriage! Right?

"Well, for starters the baby's head usually comes out of the-"

"No! I meant how did she get pregnant!"

"When two people love each other-"

"Max. Seriously. You know what I mean."

"They loved each other." She said, shrugging. Now I got why she was so upset about the whole thing.

"Max," I said, pulling her close to me for a hug. "I do love you. But I respect you enough not to USE you, or get you pregnant."

She stared at me for a long time before she answered. "Maybe that's what I want."

"Wait... What?" I asked. Was she talking about she wanted me to respect her? Or... NO. There was no way...

Her lip trembled. "I want a baby."

"Max," I shook my head. "We're just teenagers..."

She shrugged, her slim shoulders coming up.

"Is this..." I sighed, "We need to talk about this."

"I don't know," She said, "Forget it. I don't care anymore."

"Max," I said, "I want to give you the world. I will do whatever you want... In good reason."

"I have a good reason!" Her voice rose.

"What is it?" I asked. "Because we can't just go around making babies for no freaking reason!"

"Maybe I thought that if I had your kid, you'd have to stay in my life!" She said, her voice high-pitched. "But whatever!"

My hands started to shake. "I love you. I want to stay in your life. I wouldn't leave you."

"Then prove it." She challenged. "Let me have your baby."

"This is crazy talk!" I protested, "You can't just have a kid out of nowhere! It's our senior year! And besides, didn't you learn from Danielle and Iggy? They don't want this, either!"

"That's why they're lucky! I want this, they don't! I don't have any plans for what I want to be when I'm older! I want to do this! I COULD do this!"

"But we're not," I said softly. "Not before I marry you."

"You want to marry me?" She said softly.

"Yes." I said, my finger inching down to get the ring. "One day."

"Promise?"

I went to grab the ring... But my fingers brushed emptiness in my pocket. I tried the other one. Nothing.

I lost the ring.

**Okay, so I'm driving my friend Lexicoreverxxx CRAZY, MAD, HYSTERICAL... -any other crazy word you can think of- with this update. I texted her, telling her I was updating and she flipped... So, here ya are. **

**Oh, and of you read her story, she said something about not being to update or something like that...**

**ANYWAYSSSS,**

**Max wants to get pregnant, Fang lost the ring, and meanwhile somebody's eavesdropping on their conversation... Oh, wait, that was supposed to be a secret...**

**Hmmm...**

**Oh well... Any guesses?**

**If you have a good guess, hit that sexy blue REVIEW button and tell me your guess.**

**Seriously, if you hit that button a Fang-in-only-a-towel will show up... Jussayin.**

**R&R, FAX CRAZINESS~~~~**


	30. Father's daughter, Daughter's father

The One That Got Away

**I realize I haven't been doing the disclaimer... Well, screw it. If you want a disclaimer, go to the first chapter. :)**

Max

My bedroom door opened, slamming against the wall. I jumped up, reaching for my shirt. Fang did the same, scrambling to get his own shirt.

Both were on the floor. Cursing, I grabbed both of them and threw the black one to Fang.

"Dad!" I screeched, pulling the shirt over my head. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"What in the heck do you think you're talking about? You're just a teenager, Maximum! How can you want a child?" A man shouted. Fang blinked stupidly from his spot on the bed. I noticed him buttoning up his pants.

How long has my dad been standing outside the door? When did he even get here? Why was he even here?

"Get out of my room!" I yelled at him, picking up a notebook from my bedside table and throwing it at him. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"Maximum Martinez! I want you _downstairs_! _Now_!" Jeb shouted. I could count the veins popping from his neck and temples. "And- you! Who _are_ you? Who are you parents?"

"Daddy!" I yelled at him, not being able to pull my shirt over my head before he lunged at Fang. Fang jumped off the bed, towards the window as I held Dad's wrist. "Dad! Stop!"

Fang was perched on the windowsill like he did it often. He glanced back at me before jumping off it, going down.

I flung my father's wrist back and rushed to the door. I leaned over the windowsill, looking out after Fang. He had climbed out and fallen the the fund, somehow surviving the jump and taking off. I spotted him as he jumped into his Jeep across the road.

I felt my wrist being jerked back and I turned instantly. I was still topless, and the chilly breeze made my chest feel frozen. I looked for my shirt for the second time this morning and found Dad holding it.

"Care to explain yourself?" He looked sick, his face pale and ugly. I jerked away and grabbed my shirt, pulling it over my head.

"No," I said, "That was none of your business to be listening in on."

"It was certainly my business!" He shouted in my face. I refrained from wiping the spit from my face. "You're talking about a baby here, Maximum! A life, a child!"

"You don't understand!" I yelled, my voice breaking. "I love him."

"How can you love him? How?" My dad hollered. His face was no longer pale, but bright red. "That's right! You don't! Maximum, you are a teenager, your hormones are going wild, you don't know what you're talking about."

"_No_!" I said, shaking my head, "I know what I'm talking about, and I'm sure it's not just... I'm sure it's love."

"How can you love somebody you've known for about five months?" He asked. "How can you love somebody who has never met your father? Does your mother even know?"

"That's none of your business!" I shrieked. "Why can't you understand I have _privacy_? I want my privacy, and I will have it!"

"You're just a girl." Dad's tone faded to a low whisper. "You don't know what you're talking about. And until you get a grip, you'll be staying in here."

I watched, gaping, as he pulled a key from his pocket. I noticed it as the spare we used to keep under the bunny garden decoration out by the porch. He slammed my window closed and locked it with a satisfied _click_.

He looked at me, almost in a regretful way as he passed me and closed the door, I hear another _click_.

"I'm not crazy!" I shouted, loud enough so that the whole house could hear as I slammed my palms against the wood door. "I'm not!"

Tears fell from my eyes as I slid to the floor, facing the window. "I'm not," I whimpered.

**Fang**

I rushed to my Jeep, yanking up my jeans higher as I flung the door open. Well, tried to. It was locked.

I shoved my hand in my pocket, yanking my key out and unlocking it. I heard a door slam shut, and turned to the noise quickly. It was the guy from Max's house, the one she called "Daddy", coming towards me. I hit the unlock button again, but the button seemed stuck.

"Crap," I muttered, shoving the key in the door of the car. I pulled it out and jumped in, closing the door right as he was in front of me. Except he grabbed the door with hai hand before I could close it all the way.

"We need to talk." He growled.

The man was obviously Iggy's father. I knew him from when we were kids, and wouldn't have recognized him off the bat, because of the changes from age. What was once golden-blonde hair was now grey-streaked and tired-looking, if possible. Wrinkles spread from his eyes, where it looked like he had smiled a lot. It was hard to imagine, since the last few minutes I had seen him screaming and his face blood-red.

He was tall- like Max and Iggy- and thin, but his stomach pudged out like most men his age. His grip had to have been strong, and his chest was broad and spread out like an ox's build. I briefly remembered him coaxing Iggy out of a tree as a kid, and Max giggling from behind him. This was their father, someone who should know me, but apparently doesn't recognise me.

"Yes, sir," I found my voice, using my manners. It was best to try and make a good impression, even if he had just found me under his daughter, pants unbuttoned and talking about having a baby.

A new look flashed across his face, but was gone just as quickly. "Come on, back to the house. We'll handle this like men."

I felt paralyzed for a minute. Like men? Didn't that mean he wanted to fight me? Heck no, I wasn't fighting Max's father. But he had already started back across the lawn, and he already knew where I obviously lived.

I got and hit my lock button. Of course it would work now, not that it mattered. I followed until we were at the door. He had left it opened. I saw the white Bentley and realised it was probably his car. I had forgotten it was there when I got inside just earlier this morning, too nervous about the ring to process it.

The ring, which I lost, and didn't matter anymore, anyways. Max's father would most likely kill me, or force me to break up with her.

"I imagine you'd know your way around here," He called from what I guessed was the living room. I closed the door behind me and went in. I wondered where Max was. Did he kill her, too? I told myself to stop being ridiculous and kept walking.

I entered the living room, where he sat on the couch and faced me. He had the lights on, and a coffee mug sat on the table. It was as if he did this every day, and it was usual routine. Did he have to do this often? Did he usually find Max in bed with guys, and force them into conversation like this? Again, I was being ridiculous. Max had said she'd never been in a serious relationship before, and serious surely meant getting in bed together.

"Take a seat," He muttered, glancing at the armchair across the room from the couch. I slid into the familiar furniture, hastily looking his way.

"What's your name, son?" Max's father asked.

"Nick Ride, sir." I answered. "I was-"

"Iggy's friend as a child," He nodded. "Now I see the where the recognition comes from."

I nodded wearily. "Call me Jeb." He said, and I was confused. Shouldn't he be beating me by now?

"Huh?" I stammered, "I mean, sir?"

"Well, as you know, I was listening in on your conversation." I thought I noticed a tint of red left over from his fit of anger, or maybe Jeb was blushing? "You seemed to be trying to talk Maximum out of sex."

I shrugged in answer. Then, thinking better of it, I answered, "I don't want that, yet. Not for her, not until I can call her mine."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well, sir," I said, swallowing nervously. "We've been hiding our relationship for a while now, from your son and my best friend. Iggy told me to take care of her, and not to let her fall in love... and I messed that up. He'd murder me if he found out I was with his sister, as I thought you would."

"Son," Jeb chuckled to himself, "I'm not mad. I'm not going to murder you."

My shoulders slumped in relaxation. He wasn't going to kill me. Why? "Er, why?" I asked.

"Like I said, I heard your conversation, you want to marry my daughter first. And I take it you're not a virgin, am I right?" He asked knowingly.

"No, sir, I'm not," I said, averting my eyes guiltily.

"And I respect you for that. Taking care of my daughter, I mean. I figure you're the right guy for her, if you care about her enough to marry her before you do anything with her.

"Look, Nick, I have been through the teen years. It's hard, resisting sex. But if- and when- you he through them, you'll be glad you waited, and you'll have more to offer your wife. It's what makes her love you more."

I mentally winced at the conversation. I've had this conversation before, with my uncle. I didn't want to have it again, much less in this awkward situation. And it wasn't any better that I was _this close_ to actually caving in.

"You can call me Fang," I said, finally. "It's my nickname."

"Fang," Jeb smiled dryly. "Do you understand what I'm saying, though? I appreciate you not wanting to use my daughter."

"Yes, sir," I answered, "I wouldn't want to."

"Then I approve." He said, "Except, I would like to know why she wants a baby? I mean, is this something she's wanted for a while?"

"Not that I know of," I shook my head, "Sir, I think... I think she said something about not wanting to loose me."

"So she thinks by having your baby, you're tied to her life permanently?"

"My guess is just as good as yours," I said, adding, "Sir."

"You can lay off the 'sir', now. It makes me feel old." Jeb waved it off. It was like Dr. M when you tried calling her 'ma'am' or 'Mrs.', they didn't like it. "So she really does like you?"

"She says so," I shrugged, "Though I can't imagine why."

"And you like her just the same?" He asked, "Enough to let her- if she really wanted- to throw her life away by bringing a child into this world?"

"If that's what she wanted," I hesitated, "After I married her, of course. It's basically against my beliefs to let a woman conceive my child without her hand in marriage."

"Just then, upstairs," Jeb said, brushing off my last sentence, "Was Max drunk? High? Please tell me the explanation for her behavior."

"I figured she was just caught up in the moment," I said after wasting a few seconds to think about it. "She didn't seem drunk or high."

"_Dad_?" A girl's voice shrieked in happiness, I saw a flash of blonde as Ella ran at her father, embracing him. "What are you doing here?"

"Ella," He smiled down at her. "I came for Max's birthday."

"Angel?" I said, seeing her in the doorway. Both girls were in jeans and different colored long-sleeved button-ups, carrying brown paper bags. Angel walked over to me and waited for her friend to finish talking to her father.

"That's your car outside?" Ella asked, "I've never seen it before. Did you drive down here?"

"Yeah," Jeb said, "I left a car at the airport in California, I as going to give the car to Max for her birthday."

"'Going to'? What's stopping you?" She asked.

"Ella," Jeb smiled, changing the subject, "Do you mind staying with Fang while I go and talk to your sister?"

"Yeah, that's cool," Ella said. I guess that meant I wasn't going anywhere. "Can you take these cookies up to Max for her birthday? We spent all morning making them."

"Yeah, I will," Jeb took the brown paper bags. "I'll call you up later, Fang."

He disappeared up the stairs, leaving the room quiet with just Angel, Ella and me.

"So, what happened?" Ella blurted. "He was all tense!"

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked suspiciously, though there was a look of knowing in her eyes.

"I'm-"

"He's seeing Max, of course," Ella giggled, "Our theory was right, Angel."

"Theory?" I asked.

"Yes, our theory." Angel said, turning her head to look at me. He black curls bounced with the movement of her head.

"We said we thought you'd be over here before anyone else was this morning," Ella said. "And we were right, weren't we?"

"Jeb was here before me," I muttered.

"I bet your dad walked in on them making out," Angel said, walking past me towards the kitchen. "Right, Ells? That's probably why he was all mad."

"What?" I sputtered. They knew?

"Of course, we knew already," Angel answered my silent question as if she had mind-reading powers. I knew it was impossible, and most like a coincidence. She ducked into the kitchen, and I followed, curious to know how she knew our secret.

"You two were sort of obvious," Ella said, opening the fridge. Angel turned on the stove and brought out a pan.

"How?" I asked.

"Uh, hello," Angel giggled, opening a box of pancake mix. "I found Max's homecoming picture in your wallet."

"So?" I asked, "I could have that as a friend."

"With Dylan's part _torn out?" _Ella leaned over the fridge door to smirk at me. "Friends, huh?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Friends do that."

"So do friends hold hands while watching the Titanic?" Angel asked. "We noticed last night, during the 'Draw me like one of your French girls' part."

"We weren't holding hands," I argued.

"Then what was the lump under the blanket?" Ella asked, "Because if it's something else, then I'm for sure you two are together."

My mouth went dry. She thought I... "No!" I said quickly, "Okay, so maybe we were holding hands. So? It was a scary movie."

"Everyone dies at the end," Angel rolled her eyes as Ella mixed pancake batter and rolled bacon onto a second, sizzling pan. "How is that scary?"

"Max hates the movie," I said before I could catch myself. "She starts to cry at the part where Jack is chained to the post when it starts to flood."

"So you two have watched that movie together more than once," Ella laughed, "We knew it! You two are attracted to one another. Most likely dating... secretly."

"I knew that when I started to close my window last night and saw you two making out under the backyard tree." Angel smirked. It was a smirk so identical to mine that it frustrated me.

"I was..." I searched for a good word to use, "She... Her lip was bleeding." I lied.

"So you went all vamp and sucked her blood? Or we're you just sucking her lip?" Ella cocked an eyebrow. "Fang, we are not elementary students anymore. We are mature middle-schoolers, and we can handle tiny make-out details. So spill!"

Somebody's been watching Twilight...

"Mature middle-schoolers?" I said, "Never heard of it."

"Fang, the point is, we know you and Max have a secret relationship." Angel sighed. "You can't hide it any longer."

"Tell me something I don't know," I muttered. It seems like everybody was finding out these days.

**I'm surprised at how many of you guessed who was eavesdropping and never really hit the nail on the head with the correct answer. The only person I could find who really guessed it right was ZANNA SHADOW.**

**Thanks to DESPRETLYOBVIOUS or the longest review.**

**Jeb has made his appearance... In a rather obvious way, dontcha think?**

**Hahahahahaha:) **

**R&R, I lobe the Titanic movie:)**


	31. Real

The One That Got Away

Max

Chapter 31

Real

I screamed until my voice was hoarse. I felt like I was going crazy; I kept repeating the same lines over and over in my head until it seemed my brain was _pounding_ in my head. Finally, I heard the knob turning on the door.

"Get out!" I screeched with my voice scratchy, "Leave me alone!"

"Max-," The voice I had learned to remember called through the half-closed door.

"F-Fang," I sputtered, pulling myself off the ground, "I thought you were my d-dad."

"Oh, he's here, too," The voice of my father came right behind Fang's.

"Go away," I shouted, kicking the door. With immense pain, I stumbled and fell to the floor, grabbing my foot, as if I was trying to squeeze away the pain. "Ouch! It hurts,"

"What hurts?" Fang pushed through the door, banging my back.

"That hurts, too," I said, arching my back.

"Max-," Dad said, his brow wrinkling. Fang held a hand out to me, which I took while hopping on one foot.

"What did you do?" Fang smirked, looking at my foot.

"I kicked the door," I snapped. "Because he-," I shot a look at Dad, "was coming inside."

"It _is _my house," He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, it's _Mom's_ house. And you know it!"

"I didn't come in here to argue," Dad held up his palms, "I came to talk."

"Then talk," I snapped, "Before I get annoyed."

Fang raised an eyebrow from the doorway as Dad came further in the room.

"I came to give you a birthday present. It was a car, and I was going to come up and surprise you with the keys. But when I went to open the door, I heard you… er, talking to Fang. I understand you two are together now."

"You told him?" I asked Fang, my eyes wide.

"We talked," Dad said before Fang could speak, "And I want you to know I approve of him. He respects you more than you respect yourself.

Fang leaned against the door frame uncomfortably, but he was included nonetheless.

"W-what," I said, "You a-approve?"

"Of course," He said, "We've talked."

I looked back at Fang with a new look of surprise. He shrugged, as if to say, _what can you do?_

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I want you to set rules with me, right here, right now." Dad said, putting a new tone of voice on. It was businesslike, his jaw set. He had this tone when he was determined to force something into my head, make me understand. "You will not be in a room, behind closed doors, alone with a boy."

"I can work with that," Fang said from the door. "I respect that."

"Good," Dad said, "Next thing. You will not have a boy over after ten."

"Isn't that more of Mom's rule?" I asked stubbornly. "It is her house, you know."

"That's the same rule that applied to Iggy when he lived here," Dad said firmly, lacing his hands together, in and out. "I expect it to apply to you."

"Fine," I said, "Whatever."

"And lastly," Dad sighed, and flung a bundle of metal at me, "You can't dry that anywhere past eleven."

I looked down at the bundle that landed at my feet. It was a key ring, two keys dangling from it; a spare and the real deal. Keys to a car…

"A car," I said, looking over the keys, the Bentley symbol broadly branded on the key, "You got me a car?"

"I drove it down here," He said, "Happy birthday."

"You're serious?" I jumped up, "I can drive it?"

"I imagine Fang will take you out tonight?" Dad said wryly, looking over at Fang. "We've already talked, and I approve. But there's one requirement."

"And what's that?" I asked, looking at the keys again.

"You have to tell Iggy about your relationship."

I stared at my Dad. "I don't know how to, though." I said, shaking my head.

"I don't know how you'll do it," Dad said, getting up and walking towards the door, "But you'll have to, or I'm taking the keys back."

"But, Dad-," I protested, calling after him as he passed Fang to go to the hall, "He'll kill us!"

"Good luck," He said from the hall. "Aren't you going to give your car a joy ride?"

~/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\~

"So, what exactly happened while I screaming my head off upstairs?" I asked Fang after I had changed into presentable clothes and unlocking the door to my new car. I had immediately named him Bentley, after his brand name.

"We talked," Fang sighed, "It wasn't as bad as I would've imagined. Actually- what went on upstairs wasn't as bad as I imagined."

"How did you get him to approve?" I asked, sliding into the driver's seat.

"It wasn't too hard," Fang shrugged, "He liked me off the bat for trying to talk you out of… it, upstairs."

"Oh," My face felt hot as I stuck the key in and pulled out of the driveway.

"Where to," Fang asked, changing the subject. "We could go to the movies, a dinner, anywhere."

"You mean right now?" I asked, looking down at my pain old jeans and hoodie. "But I'm not even presentable!"

"When are you ever?" Fang laughed, leaning towards me. He kissed my cheek and pulled back, "But I do want to take you somewhere."

"Like, where?" I asked curiously.

"How about… tonight, I'll take you out to dinner, and then we can go by the movies. I hear there's a really good movie out."

"Do you really want to?" I asked, turning the block. The car drove really nice, the seats were soft and comfortable. "I mean, we could just hang out at your place."

"We could do that after," Fang's voice dropped as his hand slithered to touch my knee.

"Fang," I giggled, "I can't drive while you're doing _that_."

"Why not," He asked, "Does it distract you?"

"Yes," I said, feeling nervous as I stopped in front of a stop sign, "It distracts me."

"Alright," Fang pulled away, "I guess we shouldn't wreck."

"No, we shouldn't," I agreed, turning another block.

"You know," Fang said thoughtfully, "My aunt, Mom, and Angel are supposed to be going shopping today."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked playfully, "Are you telling me you're gonna be shopping all day?"

"No," He said, "This is me inviting you over to my place."

I slowed down driving so I could turn to look at him. "When will they have left?"

"Well," Fang said, "Seeing that Angel wasn't at your house when we went out to your car, and nobody's car was in the driveway at my house, I'm guessing they already left."

~/\/\AXI/\/\U/\/\~

I had turned around back to our street and parked the car in my garage. Ten minutes later, Fang was closing the door behind us as I walked in his house.

"I've never been in here besides to pick up Total," I said, "And that was weeks ago."

"Yeah," Fang said, plopping down on a couch, "You haven't brought him back over since!"

"Ella has completely taken him over," I laughed, sitting next to him and tossing my keys on the coffee table, "He's probably brain-washed."

"Uh-huh," Fang said, distracted. He watched me as I continued talking.

"Just wait; he'll be doing every one of her commands in about a week- Fang!" I was interrupted by Fang's hand, which came behind me and pulled me closer to him. My head was cushioned by a pillow, and my back was on the couch. Fang used this opportunity to loom above me.

"Continue on," He said, "I'm listening."

I was grateful for the dark curtains Fang's family had over their windows, because I was blushing like mad. "Er- well, you know… she'll have him doing flips and-"

Fang had leaned down and hi slips were on my neck, giving me chills and making my stomach flutter. I tried to speak, but nothing came out besides a small squeak of pleasure.

Fang pulled back again, "If you don't keep talking, I won't touch you."

"I don't have anything to say," I said, looking up at him.

"I just want to hear your voice," He murmured.

"O-okay," I said, thinking of something so say as Fang lowered his head again. "I- er- wonder if Mom will make cookies tonight-"

I was cut off again by a small gasp as Fang kissed my neck, his lips parting and making my stomach feel like it was participating in gymnastics, or holding a cage of a million fluttering butterflies.

"You stopped talking," He said against my neck.

"It's hard," I whimpered. Fang acted like he was going to pull back, but my hand came up to the back of his neck. "Just kiss me."

"If you insist," I could feel his smile, his smirk. He pressed his lips to mine in response.

His mouth was hot on mine, and mine was pressed against his in response. Working our mouths together, Fang's hand was still behind me from when he had pulled me closer and onto my back. My hands were in his hair, on his chest, they seemed to be everywhere, and pretty soon I had his shirt off for the second time today.

My hand swiped over his smooth chest, blindly feeling around the touch, hard areas of his stomach. I smiled involuntarily into the kiss; just having him with me was like magic.

Fang's hand lay calmly across my stomach, his fingers twitching, but no other movement. I pulled him closer to me, so that we felt as close as possible. The ride and fall of his chest on mine was soothing, and it felt like I was the odd puzzle piece, finally finding its connecting piece.

I felt his hands finally move, swiftly and without regret as they pulled my shirt over my head. I felt like nothing mattered anymore; this was Fang, and if he wanted me, I'd let him have me.

But I knew he wouldn't, and this was about as far as it would go. He lifted me up, and my legs wrapped around his sides.

"I'm going to marry you one day," Fang murmured into my hair. The hairs on the back of my neck seemed to prickle as I smiled. I kissed his nose, his jaw, anything and everything I loved about his features.

"We have something real," He whispered as his hands caressed my sides. "Something powerful, you know."

"I love you," My voice was a hoarse whisper; "I'll always love you."

"Promise me," He said, "Prove it to me."

"How can I do that?" I asked, tilting my head up to look at him.

"Tell Iggy, when he comes in a week," Fang said, "There will be nothing to keep secret after that."

"Nothing," I said, curling my hand against his chest, "At all."

Fang's mouth twitched into a smile, something I rarely saw, and he leaned down to kiss me again.

**Okay, so I'm thinking of making a playlist of y'all's favorite songs! In your review, leave what your favorite song is, and maybe I'll get some inspiration for later chapters!**

**We have a few more chapters to go... ranging around five to six...**

**But no worries! Where one story ends, another one begins! That's my thing, y'know? :)**

**If you read the fic "The Heart Wants What It Wants" Then you should know the author's compter is screwy and jacked up. She'll get around to updating!**

**R&R, _Two is better than one_, FAXXXX**


	32. Truths be told

The One That Got Away

Fang

Chapter 32

Truths be told

The snow had just started to drift, the wind actually starting to feel freezing. It was three days from Christmas, and I had absolutely no idea what to give Max for Christmas. I had gotten Iggy a new set of earphones- Beats by Dr. Dre- and even a present for Gazzy. I just didn't have a present for Max.

I knew Iggy and Danielle were back at the Martinez house; they had arrived this morning. I hadn't been to see them yet; that's what I was doing tonight. For our early-Christmas get-together, since I was supposedly going on a winter vacation with Mom and Angel.

I wish I had found the ring for Max. Then, I could have used that for Christmas.

_"Fang," _Max had giggled, _"You don't have to get me a birthday present. Just being my boyfriend is good enough."_

Boyfriend. It had always struck me as a hated word; it had always made me wince, the idea of being tied down and committed to someone. But Max, she made me want to get down on one knee and promise my life to her. This, hopefully, was what I was going to do one day.

I walked through my house, to say something to my Mom about running to the mall for the seventh time this week. That's when I saw it. The most perfect gift for Max.

Max

"What _is _this stuff?" Danielle moaned, with her face twisted in an unreadable emotion. "It's so nasty, but so good at the same time."

"Um," I turned the carton of ice cream to face me so I could read the label. "Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream and you asked for the almonds…"

"Well, it's horrible," Danielle said, licking the spoon clean. "Where can we get more?"

I looked down at Danielle's stomach. Of course, you couldn't see the baby bump; it was covered by Iggy's big grey hoodie, and her baggy Abercrombie sweat pants. She had her hair in a messy bun, her big brown eyes swiped with mascara. How could she manage to look so cute while bloated and pregnant?

"So," She said, leaning on the counter, her elbows poking out from under her. "Am I _glowing_?"

"Glowing?" I repeated, "What are you on about?"

"You know what everybody says," Danielle said. "Pregnant girls glow."

I laughed, "Well, if you're talking about break outs and zits, then yeah. You're glowing."

She rolled her eyes, "It's from the chocolate. I _hate _eating chocolate; it makes me look horrible. I get bloated, and more pimples than you can count on your fingers."

I shuddered, "Gross." I commented.

"How's my sweetie doing?" Iggy's voice carried into the house as he entered the kitchen, a tool belt on his hips. Danielle went in for a hug, and Iggy wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you scared?" She asked him.

"No," Iggy told her, looking down into her face blindly.

"You don't have to do the surgery," She reminded him, touching his face with light fingertips.

"I do," He insisted, "And Mom already said she'd pay for it for my Christmas gift. It's just- I can't believe it is tomorrow."

"Mom still doesn't know Danielle is moving in," I pointed out to Fang. "You should tell her."

"Yeah," Danielle bit her lip, looking up at Iggy, her body wrapped around his. Her belly poked out, making a space between herself and my brother. You couldn't tell she was pregnant unless you really looked, though. The hoodies she had been wearing were covering much of the tummy. "How are we going to do that?"

I hopped off my barstool, sneaking away as Iggy murmured to his girlfriend. I picked up my clothes hamper, which was right at the end of the stairs.

And saw something shiny.

It was a beautiful ring; silver and precious. On it was written _love_.

Cautiously, I slipped it on my finger. It fit perfectly. Was it Ella's? It had to of been. Danielle and Iggy had just gotten here this morning, and they hadn't even been upstairs yet. Danielle had fallen asleep on the couch, and Iggy had gone outside to hang Christmas lights with Gazzy- much to Mom and my distastes. He couldn't see, so how could he have hung the lights?

I quickly scooped up my hamper and hurried up the stairs, admiring my ring as I closed my bedroom door.

Fang

When I closed the door to my house, it was snowing again. The chilly night sky was dotted with stars, the houses lined with lights. I held my presents in my arms, my coat wrapped firmly around me.

For a second I felt like Santa. But Santa didn't dress in black, and he didn't have stunning good looks in the form of a teenager.

And, I'm pretty sure he carried a sack.

As I was about to knock on the Martinez door, balancing my presents on one arm and my knee- which I had to force up so the gifts wouldn't fall- it flung open, consuming me in a bright light, and Christmas music. I winced as I heard a Justin Bieber's voice.

"It was Ella's choice," Max's voice said, her slim shoulders shrugging. She wore a black dress, gathering together at the top with a knot. It was sleeveless.

"You're probably freezing," I commented, "Do you want a jacket?"

"It's not cold in here," Max told me, pulling my arm so I stumbled in the doorway. "We've got the fire and candles going."

As I entered the house, I caught sight of Iggy, stacking presents around the tree, somewhat blindly. Danielle sat on the couch, a purple blanket wrapped around her cross-legged knees. She wore a thin dress, making me think how brave she was to show off her baby bump- even if her secret was being revealed tonight. Dr. M kindled the fire, and Ella danced to the Bieber holiday dance, donned in a velvet red Christmas dress; white fur and all.

"Where's Angel?" I asked Ella, placing my presents on the floor beside Iggy. I shrugged off my jacket, and Max took it with a nervous smile.

"I sent her to get dressed," Ella answered, "She got her gift early."

As if on cue, Angel entered, wearing her own velvet red dress, lined with the same white fur as Ella's. She had a Santa hat on her head, pushing her curls down.

"It's nice," I commented. One of Angel's eyebrows cocked up.

"Did I just get complimented," Angel said with faux surprise in her tone, "By _Fang-freaking-Ride?"_

"You did," I said, feeling the smirk tugging at my lips. "It looks nice."

"Fang's too good to say 'pretty'," Ella laughed, placing a hand on Angel's arm. "Everybody's here! Now we can open presents."

"Only after you turn that music off," Iggy told her, standing up and taking his place beside Danielle.

"You just don't like Justin," Angel said, a dreamy look entering her blue eyes.

"I never said that," Iggy argued, but his jaw was set.

"Let's begin," Dr. M said, taking her place in the armchair closest to the fire. Max patted a place beside her on the couch opposite of Danielle and her brother.

"The first one goes to Mom," Ella skipped over to her mother, "Of course."

Dr. M smiled as she opened her present, which turned out to be a sweater from Danielle. Next there came Iggy, who got a watch from Angel- "I can't see the time!"- And Danielle, who got a pair of shoes from Iggy- "Picked them out myself,"- And finally I was handed a present, from Max.

It was a small box, covered in black paper. The ribbon was black, too, but more of a smoky color. "I could tell tha tone was yours before I even looked at the tag." Ella informed me.

I chuckled, un-wrapping it. Inside the tissue paper was a small animal tooth, inside a glass case.

"I didn't know what to get you," Max murmured beside me. "So I got a snake fang- because your nickname is Fang."

I smiled at her and threw an arm around her shoulder. "It's fine," I told her. "I like it."

I really had no clue what I would do with a snake fang in a glass case. I didn't tell that to Max, though. She seemed so pleased- relieved, even; that I liked what she got for me.

Ella got a pair of jeans from Dr. M, Angel gave Max a skateboard, and Dr. M received a jewelry box.

"I think that's all the presents," Ella looked under the tree. "The rest are for Christmas Eve."

Max stiffened beside me. My hand flew to my pocket, where her present was. I had checked more frequently to make sure it was there, because the incident with the ring had shaken me.

The ring… I wished I had the ring, just so I could see what it looked like on her finger. My eyes dived down to look at her hand, where it could've been-where it _was._

The small, silver band I had bought at the mall was rounded around her finger, the LOVE standing out. My eyes widened. She found it? I bet it was in her bed, where we had been. But I hadn't been the one to give it to her- which meant it has lost all its meaning.

"I'm going to have to take all this to my room," Max said, standing. Angel and Ella were scooping up all the wrappings, and Danielle was admiring her shoes, while arguing with Iggy, "You couldn't have _picked them out_- you can't see them!"

Dr. M smiled as Max mounted the steps. I babbled an excuse and followed her up the stairs.

Dumping her gifts on the bed, Max spun around and pressed her mouth to mine, the hand with the ring running down my chest. I reached out and caught the hand.

"Where did you get this?" I asked her, loving the look of my ring on her hand.

"I found it," She flushed, "It is Ella's, I'm sure."

"It's not," I said, feeling a smile tug at my mouth. "It's the ring I wanted to give you- on your birthday."

I explained everything to Max- losing the ring, trying to find it, and finally giving up.

"I found it on the stairs," She laughed, "Remember; you said you pulled it to the top of your pocket? You must have flung it out when you pulled your hand out."

I took her hand and kissed it slowly, "It looks nice on you."

"Thank you," She kissed my cheek. "I'm glad you liked your fang."

I hesitated, "It's nice."

Max laughed, "You love me too much, Fang. That was a gag gift."

"Gag gift?" I repeated.

"Yes," She said. "The real gift is over here."

Max stepped back and picked up her pillow. She scooped up a square box and handed it to me. "Merry Christmas, Fang."

It was an iPad. I looked up at her, my eyes wide. "These cost a lot." I said wryly.

"It looks like I wasn't the only one who went shopping that day in the mall," She laughed. "I got it while you were complaining about being in a girl's store."

I kissed Max's nose. "Now your turn," I told her. "Turn around."

Max turned obediently, facing her mirror. I lifted her hair, balancing it over her shoulder. I wrapped the necklace's chain around her neck, fastening it with a satisfying _click_.

"It's a necklace," She said softly.

"It was my mother's," I told her. "It's been in the family for a while. I thought you might like it."

Max's eyes softened, and she kissed me, slowly. The press of her mouth against mine was like magic, and it felt _right_.

"Now we have to go tell Iggy," I sighed, resting my forehead against hers.

"I hope he takes it well," She bit her lip, silently driving me crazy. "I don't want the family to disapprove."

"I hope they don't," I told her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Fang," Max hesitated, "I don't want you to be the one that got away from me. I want you to stick around- stay with me forever."

I kissed her again, feeling the magic spark. "I'll never leave." I promised her. "I won't be going anywhere."

Max

"We have something to say," I said, stepping off the last step of the stairs. "Fang and I, I mean."

Heads turned to us; Angel and Ella from their spots on the carpet, Iggy and Danielle from the couch, and Mom from her armchair, a magazine in her lap.

I was gripping Fang's hand, and he was a step above me. I made our interlocked hands more visible, moving them in front of me nervously.

Angel and Ella smiled at each other knowingly. Mom's eyebrows rose.

"Actually," Iggy spoke up, interrupting us. "_We _have something to say."

Danielle wobbled upright, taking Iggy's hand. I saw her go red, but she kept her eyes on Iggy's face.

"Mom," Iggy's voice shook, "Danielle is pregnant."

Mom's eyes widened. "She's _what_?"

"Pregnant," Danielle nodded her head. Angel's hand was over her mouth, mid-gasp. Ella sat, shocked, her gaze on the couple.

"Danielle is moving in," Iggy said. Then, he paused. "If it's okay with you…"

"My mother kicked me out," Danielle bit her lip. "Dr. M- I could get a job, and pay rent, if I needed to-"

"There's no need," Mom seemed to catch her breath. She swallowed, "Danielle. You are welcome into our household."

"Mom, I'm the father," Iggy said steadily, "And that's one of the reasons why I wanted this surgery. So I can take care of my family."

"Family," Ella uttered quietly.

"I'll be a grandma," Mom realized.

"I'm going to marry Danielle," Iggy told the room, "I don't know when- probably after everything clears up- but I will. I'm going to do my best at raising this family."

While Mom took in the news, I took this as my chance.

"Fang and I are secretly dating," I blurted, more towards Iggy. "We have been since… a while now."

Heads turned to us again. It was more of an awkward silence.

Danielle laughed nervously. "Is it honest hour, or something?"

**Me: So there's one more chapter...**

**Iggy: The epilogue.**

**Me: Yes... The Epilogue.**

**Iggy: It's rather sad, actually.**

**Me: But I have naother story you guys can read!**

**Iggy: Yes! I'm in that one, too!**

**Me: It's called _How to Be a Great Boyfriend_you should check. it. out!**

**Iggy: Visit Piper's profile! It's the newest story!**

**R&R, Who wants the Epilogue by Saturday?**


	33. EPILOGUE

The One That Got Away

PiperElizabethMcLean

Epilogue

_Where one story ends, another begins_

It was chilly in the autumn breeze, leaves falling from the trees and littering the ground with many, many colors of orange, red and brown. Fang stood next to Max, his arms wrapped around his black leather jacket and his chest. Max held a plate of baked macaroni she had bought from the deli, looking comfortable in her jeans and a t-shirt. They both shivered as she pressed the doorbell.

The door to the rented home swung open and the familiar face of Danielle appeared in the doorway. She rocked a tiny ball of cloth in her arms, wearing plaid pajama pants- which seemed to be stretched from her previous pregnancy- and what looked like Iggy's extra big shirt. She had glasses on instead of her contacts today, making her look relaxed and sophisticated. Max thought briefly for a moment about how she wished she could look that laid-back.

"Iggy! Fang and Max are here!" She called into the house. She turned around and led them inside, her hair swinging behind her in a ponytail.

"I really like how you painted the walls," Max told Danielle cheerfully. The walls were a blue kind of color, and instantly Fang decided he'd never let Max paint their house this color. It looked like a smurf had died and spread itself across the wall… in the nicest way possible, of course.

"Thanks," The new mother breathed, "It took a while, but we got it done. I don't think Iggy likes it too much, though. He claims to get headaches by just looking at it."

And Fang understood what Iggy meant. It also made him feel sick to look at it. Like some kind of dull smurf blue paint could give you headaches. He wondered if a doctor could write prescription for paint-caused headaches.

"Hey," Iggy said as the group entered the small living area. "How was the college?" He was sitting in an armchair, an old laptop in his lap.

"It was great!" Max hugged her brother tightly. "I met my roommate; her name is Maya… or something like that."

The couple had visited the University of Phoenix to register themselves, and was just now getting back to see the new apartment. Fang sent a friendly nod to Iggy.

"Hello, Fang," Iggy acknowledged in an awkward manner.

"Oh, please," Max sighed at the two of them, "It's almost been a year and you two are still awkward to each other."

Fang shrugged silently. "It's hard." He said finally. Nobody could understand how nothing was the same anymore. Neither boy could joke about "banging", never getting married, or being the "player".

"It shouldn't matter," Danielle told them sternly. "You two should be getting along like before. Nothing has changed since Fang and Max started dating."

She didn't know that that wasn't the only reason they couldn't be the same anymore. It was mainly hard for them to hang out with the baby, and especially since Iggy had to stick around the old house and fix things constantly. He was just getting used to his eyes, and had to rest them often. They were still sensitive to the light, too.

"Can I hold her?" Max broke the silence, striding over to Danielle and the baby. "She looks so tiny!"

"She's gotten a bit taller," Danielle passed the youngest Martinez over to her aunt. "And has more hair now!"

"Look at her!" Max gushed, looking down into the child's face. She resembled Iggy, with blue eyes and the same features of the face. A fuzz of brunette was noticeable now. She had the calculating looks of Dr. M.

"Isn't she the prettiest thing?" Danielle cooed at the baby. Fang silently came to stand by his girlfriend.

"She's not pretty," Iggy said quietly, "She's beautiful."

Iggy's surgery had gone better than perfectly, and he was now studying in the field of physical therapy so he could help the blind. He was taking classes online, as was Danielle. She took the major of teaching.

"She is very pretty," Fang admitted softly, "Look at how pink her cheeks are."

"My baby girl takes after her daddy," Danielle pinched Iggy's cheeks lightly, making the color appear. "Don't you, Clare?"

Clare Maximus Martinez was her name. She was named after some author Danielle was obsessed with, and also Max, but the name fit the tiny baby swaddled in her blankets. She giggled up in Max's face. She liked seeing Max's face- who was also her godmother.

"I'll just take this to the kitchen," Iggy said, scooping up the plate of food Max had left on the coffee table. Fang followed silently behind Iggy into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," He said once they were out of earshot of the women.

"It's okay," Iggy said, hoisting himself onto the counter. He unwrapped a banana. "What exactly are you sorry for?"

Fang sighed, "I promised you a long time ago I'd take care of Max; that I would not let any boys near her. I broke that promise."

"What a job you did," Iggy chuckled into his banana.

"And I'm sorry I kept it a secret." Fang finished.

Iggy thought for a moment. "I guess I can't blame you." He shrugged.

"What?" Fang questioned, confused.

"I mean, look at the secret I kept," He reasoned, "It was so hard not to tell you. I mean, you're my best friend."

"Really," Fang asked, "I'm still your best guy?"

"Yes," Iggy nodded, "Speaking of, I wanted to know if you'd be my best guy at my wedding."

"You're kidding," Fang breathed. "You're joking?"

"I'm not," He shook his head, "I think it's ridiculous it took us this long to talk. Especially because I needed you the day before I proposed. I was so nervous."

"It would be much easier if I hadn't had to focus on all this college stuff." Fang's shoulders lifted, "And what's to be nervous about? She's already had your baby. She'd be stupid not to marry you."

"Sometimes," Iggy's voice dropped to a low whisper, "I think about, how, like, if I didn't mess up my life… the only thing I would be worried about right now was applying for college."

"But you _didn't _mess up your life," Fang told him sincerely, "This is everything you've ever wanted. You have a gorgeous wife, a beautiful baby girl, and a house of your own."

Iggy thought of it for a moment, "Yes, which is true. But sometimes I just wished I had waited a few more years. Like, after marriage or something. I mean, Danielle has to put off college for a couple of years now, and I have to find some way to keep up the bills."

"You'll get through it," Fang patted his friend's shoulder. "You're teaching me things with your mistakes, you know."

"I hope so," Iggy sighed. "The last thing I'd want is for you to screw up your life, or my sister to do the same. Not that I think I screwed up my life."

"I promised her we'd wait," Fang whispered, looking away from his friend's face. "I told her one day we'd get married. And then she can have whatever she wants. As long as she never went away; never turned into the girl that got away from me…"

For a moment Fang thought about that stupid Katy Perry song. But it was true. He never wanted Max to be the one that got away from him.

There was silence for a long time. Fang almost looked up to make sure he didn't say anything wrong.

"I'm glad you think that way." Iggy finally spoke, singing himself off the counter. He balanced himself on Fang's shoulder. "Because if you didn't… I'd have to cut your balls off. And I'd hate to do that, because Clare will need some cousins to play with."

The End.

**I am SO happy that this is over. I've sffered the WORST writer's block fromt his story. Like, I never get Writer's Block. Ever. But i will miss this...**

**And, haha, the last author's note, when Iggy said "It's rather said, actually" It was meant as it's sad that it's over.**

**I think it turned out rather well for my first Maximum Ride fic longer than one chapter. And I'm updating the final chapter with 1099 reviews. Thanks for everything!**

**Random shout outs to: Eptastic- Ninja, FluffyBunniesAreSoCute, and Lexiiforeverxxx for being the first three to review! Thanks for sticking with me throughout the whole story!**

**You can check out my newest MR fic, it's called How to Be a Great Boyfriend. The title basically gives the summary, so I'm not going to write that out. But you can visit my profile to ge tot the story... don't worry, my profile isn't huge!**

**R&R, BOO HOO! The END!**


End file.
